Just Feel Better
by Mon FG
Summary: Capítulo final: Que una persona no te ame como quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su corazón. Y a veces no hay alternativa a intentar sentirte mejor.
1. Los Hermanos Siempre Están

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**FlashBack #0**: ___Los hermanos siempre están ahí para ayudarse_

* * *

Un muy nervioso joven, de unos trece o catorce años, se encontraba revolcando las prendas en su armario, en busca del _outfit_ perfecto para la ocasión. En eso, una rubia de rostro similar irrumpió en su habitación y contempló, horrorizada, el desastre al que solía llamar su cuarto.

- _¡LEEN! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! _– preguntó, en tono más bien de amenaza, mientras alzaba del suelo los bóxers de Mario Bros. favoritos de su hermano.

- _Esto…yo… Rin, tienes que ayudarme. Soy un desastre._

- _Me he dado cuenta_ – confesó ella, dejando de un lado los interiores de Len y centrando su atención en el rubio frente a ella.

_- Neru-chan… me invitó a ver una película en su casa _–dijo algo nervioso, temiendo que su hermana ardiera en llamas o algo- _Y no sé que ponerme _– terminó, mostrándole dos conjuntos exactamente iguales.

_- Este_ – dijo ella sin dudarlo, señalando el conjunto de su mano derecha – _pero no creo que la ropa sea el mayor de tus problemas_.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

- _Pues…_ -comenzó ella haciendo a un lado un montón de ropa sobre la cama, y sentándose en ella, para luego hacerle un espacio a su hermano- _que Neru te va a dar un beso hoy._

- _¡¿Qué?!_ –casi gritó, poniéndose pálido de repente, apenas se sentó a su lado- _¿C-cómo…lo sabes?_

_- Porque Neru-san me lo dijo ayer _– comentó tranquilamente.

_- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Rin?!_

- _Porque no te molestarte en contarme que tenías una cita _– dijo, con el ego un poco herido.

_- ¡Pero ya lo sabías!_

-_ Pero tú no sabías que lo sabía, Len… Y los hermanos no se guardan secretos entre ellos… ¿Acaso no confías en mí?  
_

Len Kagamine se cruzó de brazos, comprendiendo el punto de su hermana… Tenía razón, como siempre. Suspiró con resignación.

_- Perdona. Tienes razón… Es que pensé que te darían celos o algo._

Ella rió con ganas – _No seas tonto, Len _– dijo alborotándole el cabello – _Pero como te has disculpado… Te ayudaré._

- _Genial. ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?_

- _Pues… déjame que vaya a buscar una ciruela. Le haré un agujero y…_

- _Tengo una mejor idea. - _cortó, con la mirada algo perdida, mientras se preguntaba si lo que se había ocurrido era una brillante idea o una estupidez.

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Déjame practicar contigo._

El rostro de Rin tomó tal color que valía la pena darle un nuevo significado a la palabra rojo. ¿Sus oídos la engañaban o su hermano había perdido la cabeza? De lo segundo, no tenía duda… pero con algo de suerte le habrían pasado las dos cosas…

Pero no era así.

_- Te has quedado muy callada._

_- Es que no sé qué decirte, Len._

_- Bien _– dijo él, haciendo ademán de levantarse e irse–_le pediré a alguien más que me ayude. Seguro que tu amiga Miku no tendrá problema…_

_- Espera_ - pidió, reconsiderando, mientras atrapaba entre sus manos su muñeca y lo hacía volver a sentarse – _Te ayudaré, con una condición._

_- Pide y se te dará_ – dijo un Len bastante seguro de sus palabras, mientras dejaba a un lado sus ropas y se preparaba para lo que estaba por venir.

_- Prométeme_ –pidió ella en tono solemne, tomó aire y siguió _– prométeme que después de esto no te enamorarás de mí._

Len sonrió, pero no se caracajeó de su hermana por respeto, aunque le pareció completamente absurdo. _¿Él, enamorado de una persona tan maleducada, caprichosa y agresiva como Rin?_ Le pareció totalmente disparatado. Sería como enamorarse de su reflejo. Es decir... estábamos hablando de Rin. La persona más bipolar del universo.

_- Te lo prometo_ – dijo él, alzando una mano, pero sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

-_ ¡No te burles!_ – amenazó, propinándole un golpe en la espalda – _Hablo muy enserio._

_- ¡No me burlo!_ – se defendió, riendo – _Ya, enserio, te lo prometo, hermana._

_- Vale_ – asintió ella con un gesto que su hermano no pudo descifrar – _acércate._

Justo como pidió, su hermano redujo las distancias entre sus labios en menos tiempo del que ella había esperado, pero fue Rin quien tomó riendas del inocente beso filial que llevaban entre los labios.

La joven llevó las manos a su cabeza, alborotándole de nuevo el pelo a él, mientras intensificaba el beso en el momento que Len abrió la boca para respirar. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de él, y trató de hacer una pequeña danza… pero la lengua de Len parecía tener dos pies izquierdos. Tras dos o tres bocanadas para tomar aire, Rin logró hacer que la lengua de su hermano imitara sus movimientos.

En un beso de infarto que estaba a punto de dejarlos sin aliento a ambos, mientras Len paseaba las manos por sus caderas y las distancias entre sus cuerpos eran ínfimas, fue la rubia quien quitó las manos de su cabello, y como quien está en plan de defensa propia, con éstas empujó el pecho de Len tan lejos como pudo, con cierta delicadeza, mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad, recordando que se había olvidado de hacerlo en los últimos segundos.

Los gemelos se miraron, se observaron mutuamente, perdiéndose en dos pares de lagos celestes exactamente iguales. Era un silencio cómodo, porque a ninguno se le ocurría nada que decir. El único sonido era el desbordado ritmo que marcaban sus corazones. Ninguno sonreía, pero las mejillas de Len parecían el mismísimo infierno. Rin, sin embargo, estaba igual de tranquila que cuando uno ve televisión. Parecía que ese beso no le había afectado en lo absoluto. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, asimilando un beso que se había pasado "un poco" de la raya.

_- E-eso...fue…asombroso_ – finalmente fue Len quien rompió el silencio - _¿Es todo lo que tengo que hacer?_

_- Por ahora _– asintió con la cabeza, apartando la mirada y levantándose de la cama.

_- Rin _– llamó él, justo antes de que su hermana desapareciera en el umbral de su habitación - _¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste... Pudiste haberte negado._

_- ¿Te arrepientes? Porque si lo haces es tarde... Te recuerdo lo que acabas de prometer._

Len se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, y su hermana siguió respondiendo su pregunta.

- _Lo hice porque los hermanos siempre están ahí para ayudarse mutuamente, y supuse que necesitarías que alguien te echara una mano con ese rollo de los besos _– dijo, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

_- R-rin…_ - insistió, aún más nervioso que antes - _¿También fue tu primera vez? - _La posibilidad de que su hermana tuviera más experiencia que él le carcomía el cerebro. Tenía que saberlo.

Ella asintió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – _Es que las chicas sabemos más sobre estas cosas _– y antes de que su hermano pudiera objetar algo, ella desapareció en dirección a su cuarto.

Con la cabeza un poco más tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo dándole vueltas con esa mezcla de sentimientos que Rin le había causado, Len se dignó a arreglar el desastre que solía ser el cuarto de los gemelos.

_El primer beso... es el que nunca se olvida._


	2. De Presentaciones

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #1**: ___De Presentaciones Varias y Bares de la Esquina_

**Escena I, Salón de Música**

_- Hatsune _– llamó el profesor de cabello azabache apenas sonó el timbre del receso - _¿Todo bien? Te noto distanciada._

_- Sí _– se apresuró a decir, mientras guardaba sus cosas y se paraba en la puerta – _Es que estoy un poco cansada_ – sonrió, ansiosa por salir de allí.

_- Vale_ – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – _practica si puedes para la semana entrante, porque tenemos que mejorar la parte de tu solo, esa en la que cantas el Si bemol…_

Pero le estaba hablando a la pared. La fulana Miku ya se había marchado de su clase. El profesor Hiyama Kiyoteru se encontraba solo en su preciado salón de música. Nadie se había molestado en sugerirle alguna canción para la semana entrante, o en enseñarle alguna de sus composiciones… Su coro se deterioraba, y él lo sabía.

Los gemelos ya no se mostraban tan interesados como solían durante sus horas de clase, y su voz de oro, el canto gregoriano que solamente Luka podía pronunciar ya no lo hacía a menos que sea bajo amenazas. Las canciones alegres que tarareaba su alumna Megpoid, fueron sustituidas por un silencio ensordecedor. Sus alumnos mayores, tales como Kaito y Meiko, se saltaban las clases…

Y para colmo, ahora su última esperanza, su alumna Miku Hatsune lo trataba sin el mismo encanto con el que solía. La clase de música debía ser un momento recreativo para todos, pero ahora era tan pesada para sus alumnos como la de matemáticas, o eso parecía.

Sí, sus alumnos habían crecido uno o dos años, pero estos adolescentes ya no se molestaban en pulir las voces que se les había regalado. No eran capaces de mostrarle siquiera un poquito de interés…

Ni siquiera en el día de su cumpleaños.

**Escena II, Baños Masculinos**

- _Te amo_ – Le susurró al oído mientras besaba sus labios.

Ella separó sus cuerpos al instante – _N-no… lo repitas_ – rogó con tono suplicante – _Si quieres quiéreme cuanto te dé la gana, pero no digas la palabra con "A"...nunca._

Él bajó la cabeza y se sintió culpable por su error, aquellas palabras se habían escapado de sus labios sin pedir permiso. No era la primera vez que Meiko le recriminaba su vocabulario.

_- ¿Esperas que me disculpe por lo que siento hacia ti?_

_- ¿Acaso es mucho pedirte que no lo grites a los cuatro vientos, Kaito? _–le recriminó perdiendo las pocas ganas de darle cariño_- Escribe lo que sientes en un papel y arrójalo lejos al mar… pero no me lo digas cada vez que estoy contigo._

Antes de que el aludido pudiera objetar algo, el teléfono de la castaña hizo lo suyo, y sin despedirse con la mano siquiera, ella se levantó de su regazo y salió de aquél cubículo del baño de los chicos, dejando a Shion completamente solo.

_- Si será cruel_ – un tanto decepcionado y otro tanto molesto, Kaito golpeó el retrete en el que hace segundos se encontraba sentado con esa divina mujer, aunque para su mala suerte, el inodoro era más duro de lo que parecía.

**Escena III, Cuarto de los Kagamine**

Los gemelos Kagamine habían hecho planes para ese día.

_- Simplemente no lo entiendo._

_- ¡No seas baka, Len! ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo de nuevo? – _Ante un rotundo silencio, la rubia chasqueó la lengua con resignación – _Esta noche vamos a ir al bar y vas a bailar con la joven más bella que veas._

_- ¿Pero y qué si esa chica no es Luka? – _El plan de conquista "supremo" que había ideado su hermana no le sonaba fiable, por alguna regla de tres. Ella estaba demasiado extraña con respecto a ese tema desde hace semanas atrás.

_- Esa es la idea. A ella le dará un ataque de celos, y con un poco de ayuda del alcohol en sus venas, no será difícil lograr lo que deseamos…deseas. _

_- De verdad, Rin… ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en que yo me lance a esto?_

_- Pues porque si no te lanzas tú, alquien se te lanza a ti, y te vuelve gay. Creo que sería bueno que te volvieras hombre de una vez._

_- Hablas como si fueras un chico. _

_- Alguno de los dos tiene que serlo._

_- Pues sigo sin entenderte _–concluyó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista.

_- No tienes que entenderme. ¡Tienes que hacer lo que te digo, demonios! _

_- Es que me asusta la prisa que tienes. No es como si tuviera cuarenta. A penas tengo dieciséis. Además tú tampoco has… - _Len Kagamine simplemente no entendía el punto de su hermana. Era bastante confuso y a veces hasta se contradecía en lo que decía.

_- Pero las mujeres tenemos que llegar castas al matrimonio, esa es la diferencia – _Dijo puntualizando con el dedo índice.

_- Anda, Rin… que tú de casta tienes lo que yo de moreno –_dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

_- No digas estupideces. Tú y yo solamente hemos "practicado", eso no cuenta. Además tampoco estuviste tan bien - _Mostrándole la lengua, y riendo con ganas, Rin se defendía como siempre lo había hecho.

**Escena IV, Auto de Meiko**

-_¡Discúlpame primo!_ –Suplicaba mientras conducía sin apartar la vista del camino, y sostenía su celular. Meiko Sakine estaba atrasada. El idiota de Kaito la había hecho atrasarse.

_- ¡¡NOVENTA MINUTOS SAKINE!! ¡¡NOVENTA MINUTOS DESDE QUE ME SENTÉ A ESPERARTE EN ESTA ESTACIÓN!! ¡¡Y CON LO QUE ODIO JAPÓN!!_ – Al otro lado de la línea, un joven de larga cabellera rojiza, pariente político de Meiko, el llamado Ritsu la mataría si pudiera… Sin embargo, esas cosas no se podían hacer por teléfono y estando aún a ocho kilómetros de distancia.

_- ¡¡Ya te he pedido disculpas!! ¡¡El tráfico está jodidamente trancado y no puedo hacer nada Ritsu!! ¡Deja de gritarme! – _El imbécil Shion, con sus besos y sus jodidas palabras con _"A"_ la habían hecho olvidar por completo que su "primo favorito" _(el único que tenía)_ llegaba hoy desde Corea a visitarla.

_- ¡Lo haría si no desperdiciaras tu tiempo revolcándote con extraños en vez de venir a buscar a tu querido primo! – _Bien… todas las cosas tenían un santo límite. La paciencia de Meiko había llegado al tope. Simplemente se quedó callada, sonrió para sí misma y colgó el teléfono, lanzándolo al asiento trasero de su auto.

_- ¡¡No me ignores cuando te hablo!! ¡¡Meiko!! ¡¿Sigues ahí?! ¡¡MEIKOO!!_

**Escena V, El Bar de la Esquina**

La noche era joven y los jóvenes tenían toda la noche para festejar. El bar de la esquina era frecuentado siempre por los estudiantes, maestros y uno que otro extraño, pero las caras siempre eran las mismas.

Esa noche, Rin Kagamine observaba desde la barra cada uno de los movimientos de su gemelo. Luka Megurine ya había mordido el señuelo que prepararon al poner a bailar a Miki con él, aunque sea por unos segundos. Ahora ella estaba prácticamente encima de su hermano, quien, sin disimular, miraba de a tantos en dirección a ella buscando su aprobación.

En eso, un joven de cabellera azul de rostro ligeramente familiar se sentó a su lado.

_- Hey… ¿Kagamine, verdad? _

_- Depende de quien la busque – _Lo miró de soslayo y volvió la vista hacia su hermano y su "víctima", haciendo caso omiso al chico a su lado.

_- ¿Quién es? – _preguntó sonriendo, mientras bebía algo que la rubia no supo identificar.

_- ¿Quién es quién?_

_- El chico al que te estás comiendo con la mirada – _dijo con total seguridad, mientras sonreía y con una cuchara se llevaba su extraña mezcla a la boca.

_- ¿Ese de allá? – _ella sonrió al percatarse de lo que el peliazul insinuaba_- Ese es mi hermano. _

_- Oh –_justo cuando Rin creyó que el impertinente Kaito se callaría la boca y volvería por donde vino, continuó hablando_- Pues no está nada mal._

_- Detén tus cabales, que a Len le gustan las chicas _– "Y espero que siga siendo así" añadió para su conciencia.

_- No tonta, lo decía por ti_…

_- ¿Estás insinuando una relación de incesto entre mi hermano y yo? – _Dramatizó Rin, llevándose una mano a la boca y gesticulando exageradamente.

_- Es que está muy mono –_ respondió riendo, luego de pedir otro de sus tragos raros – _Además, todos tenemos nuestros tabúes._

Rin pidió otra cerveza, esa conversación con Kaito se estaba volviendo interesante.

_- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces cuéntame el tuyo._

_- Pues… Tengo novia, pero no la quiero como ella a mí. Es decir… yo la adoro, -_Kaito hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, y continuó_-pero la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita, y no mi mujer._

Kagamine soltó otra risita por la ironía del comentario, o por el efecto del alcohol. De cualquier manera… Algo le decía que ese Kaito tenía aún algo interesante para decir. Después de todo… ¿Qué no era él el novio de su mejor amiga Miku? Ah, pobre Kaito. No sabía en la que se estaba metiendo.

-_ Así que no puedes cortar con ella. _

_- Así... así que la engaño con otra mujer._

Al otro lado del bar, una joven de largas coletas verdes hacía su presentación en el escenario cantando dulcemente. Una máscara cubría su rostro tallado por ángeles. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía que ella estaba en ese momento allí, aún cuando estaba parada cantando frente a todos.

**Backstage -Detrás de Escena-, Comentarios**

_Les dije que metería a todos los vocaloids. Estaré actualizando semanalmente, aunque creo que eso ya lo iré viendo con el tiempo. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre este principio, ya que me ha costado tantito... Aún tengo que meter a muchos, muuuuuchos otros personajes. _

_Los comentarios alimentan a los lectores amateurs sin fines de lucro... ¿Merezco Review? Nee, que yo les responderé uno por uno cuando suba el próximo capítulo!_

_Ya saben, recibo tanto tomatazos como aplausos. Y pido disculpas por borrar Love Is War, es que el fic se me iba a la mierda._

**Lenalee Rose**

_Aquí la conti ^^_

**Ukyo-san **

_Estoy bien Ukyo, gracias Nee~ (: Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque la verdad creo que el título poco tiene que ver con esta historia. Por cierto, aún no meto a Gumi, pero de que vendrá, vendrá._

**andy-kikyo-love**

_Muchas Gracias Andy, espero que te guste!_


	3. Los Efectos Del Alcohol

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #2**: _Los efectos del alcohol  
_

**Escena I, El Bar de la Esquina**

Ritsu Namine no estaba para nada contento. Tan sólo ver a su prima con un payaso licenciado en idiotez, le revolvía el estómago y le hacía querer moler a golpes a ese desgraciado, aunque al parecer a Meiko le gustaba, por lo que él tendría que tragarse sus palabras. Momentos atrás, los dos chicos se habían presentado, y aunque el rechazo por parte de Ritsu fue aplastante, ahora el pelirrojo estaba observando a los jóvenes partirse la boca sin nada más interesante que hacer.

Hasta que por fin, un alma bondadosa separó a los tórtolos y empezó a hablar con Kaito cosa que Ritsu no entendió bien.

_- ¿Así que ésta es la zorra infiel?_ – Dijo la extraña, captando la atención de los primos, con una sonrisa evidentemente producto de su borrachera.

_- ¿Algún problema con ello?_ – Preguntó Meiko de buena gana, mirando a la rubia tambalearse como gelatina.

_- No, ninguno._

_- Bien… ¿Puedes perderte un rato_? – volvió a indagar, queriendo volver a besuquearse con el friki de cabello azul.

_- Es que… _

_- ¿Es que qué?_ – Esta vez fue el Shion, quien perdía la paciencia.

_- Es que se me ocurrió una idea_ –Confesó sonriente- _Una en la que Miku y tú podrían terminar como amigos…_

_- ¿Y cómo sería eso posible?_ –Haciéndole un espacio a la joven para que los acompañe, Kaito se estaba interesando en lo que Rin planeaba.

_- Fácil. Miku tampoco te quiere. Ella ahora está interesada en alguien más… O eso parece._

_- ¡¿En quién?!_ –La lentitud con la que la rubia hablaba era desesperante para los amantes. Ellos tenían que saberlo.

_- No puedo decírtelo_ –Puntualizó mostrando la lengua – _Pero deberías buscarte a alguien que lo averigüe por ti… Aún mejor si es una chica…Miku no se fía de los muchachos. _

Kaito asintió emocionado por la nueva información que acababan de descubrir, mientras Meiko chasqueaba la lengua con resignación. ¿Miku tampoco lo quería ya? Esas tenían que ser buenas noticias… Conseguirse un cómplice sería fácil. En cambio… A la castaña no le causaba gracia que Kaito esté dándole vueltas a ese tema y recordándoselo cada vez que podía.

_-Y recuerden, nosotros nunca tuvimos esta conversación…_

_- ¿Cuál conversación?_ – Sonrió Kaito, feliz de haber tratado con alguien como Rin.

_- No lo sé…_ - Concluyó siguiéndole el juego, mientras se perdía de nuevo entre la gente.

**Escena II, Casa de Kiyoteru**

El timbre retumbó en el silencio de la casa de Hiyama. Había pasado todo el santo día tirado, viendo televisión y tomando cerveza barata. Honestamente, no podía hacer mucho más, le iba bastante mal en cuestiones monetarias.

El quid de la cuestión era simple: Desde que Kiyoteru había decidido que quería ser músico y no un hombre de negocios como lo era su padre, los continuos enfrentamientos con éste lo obligaron a iniciar su propia vida, en su propia casa, con su propia profesión y su propio dinero.

Dinero que de momento, iba administrando bastante mal.

_- ¿Qué quieres?_ – preguntó de visible mal humor, abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Al no encontrarse a nadie en su campo visual bajó la vista, y se encontró con una criatura cabizbaja con un sobre entre manos – _Niña… ¿Necesitas algo?_

De inmediato la pequeña le pasó el sobre que portaba, sin siquiera levantar la vista. El maestro abrió el sobre tan rápido como pudo y se quedó helado en cuanto leyó su contenido:

"_Esta es mi ofrenda de paz, hijo. Te he mandado una de las últimas vírgenes del mercado negro para que te diviertas un rato.  
Cuídala y aliméntala, que me ha salido bastante cara._

_Espero que encuentres perdón en tu corazón, y regreses a casa pronto._  
_Tu madre y yo te esperamos. Que pases un feliz cumpleaños._

_Papá Hiyama"_

El músico volvió la vista hacia la niña frente a él, atónito. Era cierto que su padre tenía fama de mafioso, pero esto iba demasiado lejos. Sin saber muy bien que decir, se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a la pequeña.

-_ Entra_ - pidió, y la pequeña de cabello azabache entró apenas Kiyoteru "se lo ordenó" - _Y bien..._ - empezó el joven, luego de hacer sentar a la pequeña en un asiento frente a él. Mientras ella se esmeraba en no alzar la vista, el músico se desvivía por captar su atención -_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Kaai... Yuki_

_- Bien, Kaai. ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_- Ocho... y medio- _Al escuchar esta respuesta la sangre se le heló al moreno. Apenas si era una niña... Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que hablar con ella sería difícil, seguramente había pasado horrores antes de llamar a su puerta. Tenía que conservar la calma... Por lo que fue a buscar una taza de café para él, y se encontró con unas galletas que pensó convidar a la niña.

_- ¿Quieres? _- Al volver de la cocina, Kiyoteru se encontró con la niña que estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que él le había indicado minutos atrás, mientras miraba sus pies balancearse adelante y atrás. Cuando alzó la vista por primera vez, unos ojos color miel se iluminaron al ver los bocadillos.

_- ¡Sí! - _Luego de tomar una y llevársela a la boca, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kaai Yuki. Hiyama se quedó viendola unos minutos, hasta que le surgió una duda que no se pudo guardar:

_- Yuki, dime... ¿Tienes familia?__  
_

_- No..._

**Escena III, Pensamientos de Len**

Ese rubio estaba a pocos minutos de convertirse en "hombre". O al menos eso le había dicho su hermana esa misma tarde. Como ella predijo, seducir a la joven de cabello rosa fue un verdadero juego de niños… Un baile, una rosa, un susurro y la tenía comiendo de su mano. La ayuda desinteresada de Rin siempre le había causado curiosidad, pero en ese caso se sentía agradecido, aunque un tanto avergonzado. Rin le enseñó a ligar con todo tipo de mujeres, mujeres que él siempre terminaba botando, a fin de cuentas. Pero cada vez que Len buscaba una aventura nueva, siempre era ella la primera en presentarle candidatas.

El Kagamine hasta ese momento ignoraba la razón. No le convenía hacerle ese tipo de preguntas. ¿Y si Rin se molestaba con él y ya no lo ayudaba? ¿Qué sería de él si Rin no lo aconsejara en todo lo relacionado con cuestiones femeninas?

_Qué hubiera sido de su primer beso de no ser por ella…_

De pronto, como un balde de agua helada Len se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: Estaba recordando aquél beso, ese primer beso que cambió su vida. Y en el mismo instante en el que se estaba comiendo a Luka, la chica que rondaba sus pensamientos era su hermana. ¿Qué no era eso muy extraño? Tenía que serlo…

Bueno, su relación con su gemela no era precisamente la definición de "común". Mientras ella lo ayudaba en todas sus relaciones amorosas, cada vez que él trataba de devolverle el favor lo mandaban al diablo.

De cualquier manera, eso no cambiaba el hecho de lo que acababa de hacer. Si la pobre Luka se enteraba de aquello, Len sería carne muerta, fijo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas ese beso que Rin le dio hace dos años, casi… Tardó bastante tiempo más en darse cuenta, de que ese fue el único beso que le causó cosquillas en el estómago, y no. No era malestar estomacal.

La curiosidad llamó a la puerta del rubio. ¿Por qué ese momento? ¿Por qué ese lugar? Esa imagen le daba vueltas la cabeza, la misma que lo llenaba de un sentimiento de nostalgia el pecho, y un dulce sabor a naranja los labios... aunque estos sean rociados en ese instante con un dudoso sabor a pescado...

Probablemente sean los efectos del alcohol.

**Escena IV, De nuevo al Bar**

_- ¿Y a quién vas a pedir ayuda?_ – Preguntó Kaito, llevándose una cucharada de helado a los labios.

_- ¿Yo? Kaito, ni se te ocurra meterme, que lo de Miku es solamente rollo tuyo..._

- No seas así, además, eres mujer... ¿Tienes amigas no?

_- No de las que son muy fiables –_ admitió, sonriendo de lado _– Aunque no es como si yo lo sea… _-Meiko sonrió de lado. No le causaba vergüenza, si era la pura verdad.

_- Y…_ -Kaito se estaba desesperando, llevaban ya veinte minutos pensando_- ¿Qué me dices de Akita?_

_- Muy friki…_

_- ¿Haku?_

_- Muy borracha…_

_- ¿Miki?_

_- Muy extraña…_

_- Qué admirable el aprecio que le tienes a tus amigas… -_Dijo Kaito con un toque sarcástico.

_- Es parte de mi encantadora personalidad… - _Contestó Meiko imitando su tono burlón.

_- Vale, vale. ¿De verdad no se te ocurre nadie?_

Meiko lo pensó unos segundos, negó con la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada todo el bar. Segundos después, los ojos de Kaito realizaron el mismo recorrido y se detuvieron, casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, cuando encontraron al cómplice perfecto.

_- Se me ha ocurrido una idea…_

_- ¿Cuál?_

Sin usar una sola palabra, Kaito señaló notablemente al joven de cabello rojizo que revolvía su bebida con desinterés. Al notar silencio entre ambos, el aludido alzó la vista, encontrándose la sonrisa maliciosa de un cínico que parecía estar a punto de violarlo.

_- Ehh, no… Eso sí que no…_

**Backstage -Detrás de Escena-, Comentarios**

_Les adelanto que estos primeros son capítulos de relleno, pero estrictamente necesarios para la historia. Por eso lo subí antes de lo previsto, para no hacerles esperar tanto. Lo de Len… no se confundan, esto no significa nada. (¿Acaso creían que les haría tan fácil a los gemelos que con una pequeña revelación ya se irían corriendo a confesar su amor?)"Ehh, no… Eso sí que no…"Con respecto a los demás no hay mucho que decir. Sólo imploro paciencia, que Roma no se construyó en un día y no puedo meter a todos los personajes de una. Para algunos, aún falta muuuucho, y los verdaderos "nudos" de las historias están aún un poco lejos. _

_Sin más, me digno a responder los reviews de esta semana:_

**Andy-kikyo-love**

_Es exactamente eso lo que quiero decir, has dado en el clavo ;) Y sí, bastante intenso. _

_Yo también adoro a Len-kun *-*_

**Lenalee Rose**

_Querida Lena, me temo que tendrás que esperar todavía bastante xD Gumi no llega hasta la segunda parte, creo… _

_Pero de verdad gracias por seguir la historia y dejar siempre comentario, ¡lo aprecio más de lo que crees!_

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy**

_A mí también me gusta meter a los personajes de los que nadie se acuerda. Tienes mucho más material con el que trabajar. Por supuesto, Meiko es mi ídolo. Pero en este fic me ha salido demasiado libre… La metí en el plan de "Yo hago lo que quiero, digo lo que quiero y no me importa nada de nada". Sin embargo, la sigo adorando. Despreocúpate… Que a este KaiMei le falta mucho que sufrir... vivir. _

_Y sí. Yo en realidad no me caracterizo por hacer al gran Kaito que todos adoramos, pero haré el intento. Y Rin mafiosa… ¡Oh, sí!_

**Lululuuuuulalalaaaa**

_Meteré a Gackupo en la segunda parte, que aún falta mucho. Gracias por el cumplido, pero me temo que por lo que me dices, no te guste lo que tengo preparado para más tarde. Sin embargo, como me lo has pedido, lo pondré a consideración para la segunda parte. Ya lo verás, si sigues la historia con los ojos bien abiertos, que les esperan un buen par de sorpresas._

**Este ha sido otro episodio de psicología inversa. Me despido pidiendo que NO ME DEJEN UN REVIEW. REPITO: ****NO LO HAGAN. **

"_Veamos si esta teoría funciona solamente con niños pequeños"_

**Venga, yo sé que ustedes quieren hacerlo. Para contribuciones, sugerencias para incluir nuevos personajes, advertencias de OoC, felicitaciones, tomatazos, amenazas, llantos, gritos de FanGirls, etc.… Clic al botoncito de aquí abajo:**


	4. Cambios Inesperados

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #3**: _Cambios Inesperados_

**Escena I, La Cocina de Rin**

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Examinó brevemente el techo de madera, y luego de soslayo espió a sus costados. No estaba en su cama. Parpadeó un par de veces, y su mente al fin pudo comprender que se había quedado dormida en las baldosas de la cocina. Intentó sentarse, pero apenas inició el movimiento sintió como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima la noche anterior. Volvió a tumbarse en el suelo.

Gruñó para sus adentros, hacía tiempo que no le daba una resaca así. Intentó hacer memoria… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Su mente aún estaba en blanco. De nuevo, y con éxito esta vez, se sentó para luego pararse, y se tambaleó un poco.

Tomándose su tiempo, se dirigió hasta su cuarto y vio que las dos camas estaban perfectamente hechas. Su hermano no había pisado la casa esa noche. Y esa era una buena señal.

De nuevo, intentó recordar cómo terminó en la cocina y no en su cama, pero lo único que ocupaba su mente era el borroso recuerdo de una cabellera azul. Supuso que había estado soñando raro, y dio un vistazo a la ventana. Amanecería pronto, ya no valía la pena ponerse a dormir… Debía prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Qué fastidio.

**Escena II, Cuarto de Luka**

Las vibraciones del celular en la mesa de luz, despertaron suavemente a un rubio que descansaba al lado del aparato. Éste sonrió para sí mismo, e hizo callar al teléfono apretando un botón sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Palpó las suaves sábanas en las que estaba enrollado, y metió tanto aire como le permitieron los pulmones. Luego, sintió que estaba desprovisto de ropa. Brevemente, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior: Los besos, las caricias, los abrazos…

Había sido todo perfecto.

Se giró, encontrándose con otro cuerpo desnudo a su lado. Se acercó más a él, rosándolo levemente, y aspiró el aroma que emanaba su cabello, aún sin dignarse a observarla.

Sintió la escencia sabor frutal entrar por sus fosas nasales y llegarle hasta el alma, se sentía realizado.

_- Rin…_

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que despertaba por segunda vez, aunque mucho más alterado. Lo primero que vio, fue una cabellera rosada desparramada en la cama, y unos ojos azules, abiertos de par en par, que lo observaban con evidente curiosidad.

Len Kagamine solamente conocía a una persona cuyo cabello olía a frutas, y definitivamente no era Megurine Luka. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que el aroma frutal que habría jurado que aspiró, no fue más que una jugada sucia de su imaginación. Al mismo tiempo, descubrió que la persona que le hizo sentir ese bienestar hace apenas unos segundos, tampoco era ella.

La chica que acababa de nombrar era la misma con la que estuvo fantaseando toda la noche anterior, mientras estaba en brazos de otra.

_- Por favor dime que lo que pensé no lo dije en voz alta… - _rogó, como si fuera a servirle de algo.

La mujer simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos celestes en los de él, como si estuviera escudriñando algo más detrás de su mirada. Luka habló con la voz suave y relajada.

_- Descuida, no es la primera vez que la llamas en mi presencia… Creo que ya estoy acostumbrada._

Ay, mierda.

**Escena III, Cuarto de Kiyoteru**

Definitivamente, Kiyoteru había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se había impactado tanto con "su regalo de cumpleaños", que a pesar de que éste ya no le hacía compañía, el susodicho no había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con ella? Hacía apenas unas horas, ella le relató brevemente que no le quedaban familiares de pie, y que la habían traído especialmente para él desde una tierra muy lejana cuyo nombre la niña había olvidado.

Podía darla en adopción, pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que la niña mejore un poco. Había notado la pequeña estaba algo desnutrida, y la cara la tenía más pálida que la cal. Antes de deshacerse de ella, tenía la obligación, como ser humano, de ayudarla.

Pero tampoco podía ser extremista, se prometió a sí mismo que no tendría que encariñarse con ella, porque una separación difícil no podía ser buena para ninguno de los dos.

Kiyoteru tenía que hallar un punto medio, pero decirlo era mil veces más fácil que hacerlo.

El moreno recorrió la habitación con la mirada, y al fijarse en una esquina pilló a un par de ojos acaramelados que lo miraban desde la puerta. Se acomodó, y habló como pudo.

_- ¿Yuki?_

Ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada de los ojos azules de él cuando entendió que "su amo" la había pillado.

_- Entra, Yuki-chan – _pidió suavemente.

Yuki obedeció sin chistar, y se quedó plantada frente a la cama en la que él estaba descansando.

_- Usted no parece haber dormido bien – _observó ella desde su sitio, fijándose que aún el sensei llevaba puesta su ropa del día anterior.

_- La verdad ni pude dormir –_ Admitió hablando despacio, casi susurrando _– Pero parece que tú tampoco has descansado como deberías._

_- Se equivoca, dormí… Pero allá donde vivía nos levantábamos antes de que salga el sol._

_- No es bueno que una niña duerma tan poco _-respondió- _pero de todas maneras, ya es hora de que me aliste para el trabajo. _

_- ¿Me quedaré aquí? – _indagó la pequeña con curiosidad.

_- No me perdonaría dejar a una niña sola en un lugar que no conoce… Yuki-chan, ¿sabes qué es una escuela?_

**Escena IV, Casa de los Kagamine**

La Kagamine mayor preparaba huevos revueltos mientras en su ventana se asomaba el sol. Tarareaba despacito, cuando su concentración fue interrumpida por un portazo malhumorado en la habitación de al lado.

_- Estoy en casa… _

_- ¡¡Len!! – _canturreó con emoción. Sin importarle los huevos en su sartén, salió disparada a recibir a su hermano. En cuanto llegó hasta ahí, abrió los brazos, pero como su hermano no hizo el mismo gesto, decidió no saltarle encima. Parecía molesto_- Hey, ¿qué se supone que significa esa cara?_

_- Ugh – _Rin se esperaba una buena excusa, o una explicación convincente y un relato detallado de su aventura, pero esto era degradante. ¿De verdad pensaba que podía hacer lo que se le daba la gana y desviarle la vista después de todo lo que le había ayudado? Ehh, no.

_- No me vengas con tonterías…_ -empezó ella, mirando un poco hacia arriba por la diferencia de altura, pero el rubio le respondió, tajante.

_- Rin, hablamos después, que estoy cansado. _

_- Pues ese no es mi problema, y de todas maneras hoy tenemos que ir a… _

_- ¿A la escuela? No voy…_

Ella se cruzó de brazos, puso su peor mirada envenenada y se plantó en su sitio inútilmente, mientras observaba a Len tirar su mochila en el sofá, ir hasta la habitación y cerrar la puerta con otro portazo. Boquiabierta, esperó unos segundos en su sitio, y cuando estaba a punto de ir a darle su merecido, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y Len señaló la cocina.

_- ¿Acaso huele a quemado?_

_- ¡¡Mis huevos!! – _El sermón al hermano desagradecido tendría que esperar. En ese instante, su desayuno era la prioridad.

**Escena V, Los Pasillos del Instituto **

Kaito Shion portaba con orgullo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a diferencia de todos los demás que parecían muertos vivientes del típico lunes por la mañana, porque Kaito Shion estaba orgulloso. Muy orgulloso. Y su orgullo se debía a que de la mano, llevaba a "su prima Ritsu que venía de intercambio".

"La jovencita" llevaba un vestido algo pasado de moda, uno de esos guardapolvos que parece que se lo robó a su abuelita del ropero. Sus ojos celestes desprendían rayos de ira e impotencia, que se percibían a kilómetros. Su cabello largo y rojo descansaba despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros, y aunque era extraño, "la chica" estaba dotada de bonitos atributos.

El peliazul se encontró con unos ojos aqua posados en su cabello, y sonrió a la chica que lo había ayudado la noche anterior. Ésta frunció el seño y miró a lo lejos. Shion la dejó pasar, ya la saludaría después.

Todos, absolutamente todos se creían que Ritsu era mujer y menor de edad, porque el hombre bajo ese vestido, en realidad no era menor de veintidós. Aunque por la forma en la que los chicos la miraban y las chicas cuchicheaban, la mayoría la encontraba… "atractivo".

Hasta que luego de buscarla por horas, "su primo" encontró a la Hatsune.

_- ¡¡Miku-chan!! ¡¡Miku-chan!! _

Ella le dirigió una mirada al techo que Kaito no pudo descifrar, una de esas miradas que valen más que mil palabras, en las que parecía pedirle piedad al cielo. Apenas la alcanzó, despeinó su cabello en forma de saludo.

_- ¡Idiota! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me toques el cabello! _– Se quejó, acomodándose de nuevo las coletas, haciendo un puchero _- ¿Y ésta quién es? – _preguntó, fijándose en el nuevo rostro.

_- Ah, ésta es mi prima Namine Ritsu, que viene de intercambio desde Corea._ _Te he estado buscando para presentártela._

_- Hola Ritsu –_saludó con desinterés, conservando su porte amargado, y cuando el azul carraspeó, volvió a fijarse en él.

_- Miku, estoy corto de tiempo, y Ritsu necesita que le muestren la escuela… ¿Me harías el favor?_

_- Si no hay opción..._

Sinnada más que decir, un esperanzado Kaito se perdió entre los estudiantes. Ritsu y Miku se miraron por una fracción de segundo, examinando cada centímetro del otro como si de dos rayos X se tratara.

_- ¿Ritsu, ehh? _– empezó, con su alegría habitual. Una cambio de humor sorprendió a Ritsu.

_- Esa misma. _

_- Te mostraré la escuela… Esta de aquí es la biblioteca, y allá derecho vas a los laboratorios…Girando a la izquierda, encontrarás al final de este pasillo el gimnasio, y esa friki de allá con su celular es Neru, no le hagas caso... _

Asintiendo cuando lo consideraba necesario, Ritsu en realidad no escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que ella decía. Estaba estudiando sus cambios de ánimo, y aunque vio a Kaito y a Miku por tiempo muy breve, notó que no se llevaban bien.

Kaito le contó sobre una bipolaridad en Miku. Evidentemente, tenía razón.

Finalmente, Ritsu se lanzó a afirmar, interrumpiendo la explicación sobre la interesante historia en la que explotaron todos los inodoros del baño… que nadie estaba escuchando.

_- Mi primo Kaito me dijo que eras una chica algo frívola y callada_– empezó, cuidando que su tono de voz fuera adecuado para una fémina –_pero conmigo y los demás eres muy alegre, parece que se equivocó_– Ritsu había calculado bien hasta dónde podía llegar con una conversación así, imitando el tono de una adolescente normal. Sabía bien lo que podía o no decir, con tal de ayudar al novio de su prima y zafarse de allí pronto.

La joven rió con amargura, y se pasó una mano por los cabellos antes de hablar _– Kaito se ha equivocado en muchas cosas últimamente… Pero en esta vez está en lo cierto._

_- ¿Y si ya no lo quieres por qué no lo dejas?_

_- Tengo mis motivos... – _El inesperado cambio de humor en Miku confirmó la teoría de Ritsu. Evidentemente, la niña no le tenía mucho cariño.

_- ¿Acaso ya no te interesa? ¿Te gusta otro?_

Miku y Ritsu caminaban por los atestados pasillos del instituto, y justo después de terminar su pregunta, el timbre cantó y los murmullos aumentaron, a pesar de que Ritsu escuchó claramente a Miku pronunciar en su oído antes de alejarse:

_- Eso… No es de tu incumbencia – _Se despegó de su oído, y sonrió como lo había estado haciendo antes de profundizar la conversación. Se despidió con la manocomo si nada hubiese pasado_- ¡¡Nos vemos luego!! _– casi gritó, antes de entrar a uno de los salones, dejando al pelirrojo perplejo.

_La bipolaridad es un trastorno demasiado raro._

**Backstage -Detrás de Escena-, Comentarios**

_Este cap me salió muy largo. Mejor me callo y respondo reviews._

**Andy-kikyo-love:**

_Me alegro de que te guste! A ver qué opinas de este cap. Por cierto, lo de los gemelos, seguro los meto para la segunda parte, gracias por tu comentario!! :D_

**Ukyo-san:**

_Vale, vale.. De todas formas no tenía pensado hacer sufrir a Yuki con un violador xDD En fin, me carcome el cerebro lo que pensarás de Luka, si continúas leyendo y te enteras de lo que viene después o.o Pero bueno, eso es spoiler y no te lo puedo decir xDD_

_Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Lenalee Rose:**

_Un poquito, pero es divertido leer comentarios así. Y sí, esos padres son unos malditos xDD Kiyoteru tenía sus razones para salirse de ese mundo de lujos y mafias, pero la verdad es que está más metido de lo que el pobre cree.. ¡mejor me callo!_

_Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy:**

_Claro que será genial, tú espera y verás xDD Y que no te engañe lo de Miku.. como ella dice, tiene sus razones. _

_Todos, en realidad TODOS tienen sus razones, también Len y también Ritsu, Kaito y Rin. Pero no me puedo permitirme decírlas hasta casi el final xDDD_

_Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Akeemi-chan:**

_A ti ya te respondí, pero igual... _

_Gracias por tu comentario!!_

_Dejar review no le hace daño a nadie. De hecho, contribuye a mi inspiración y a mis ganas de publicar el siguiente capítulo :P No sean malos, yo quiero saber qué piensan de este fic!! _


	5. Secretos Peligrosos

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #4**: _Secretos Peligrosos_

**Escena I, Salón de Música**

Ella estaba sentada en su sitio, esperando a su profesor favorito por mucho. Repasó mentalmente si había cumplido con todo lo que tenía que hacer: _peinado, sí; uniforme, sí; medias de la suerte, sí; cerezas de postre, sí; observar a Kiyoteru…_

Entonces irrumpió en la sala un desordenado profesor, atropellando todo lo que podía en su camino y desparramando papeles a su alrededor, mientras pedía repetidas disculpas.

_Por supuesto que sí… _Y se acomodó, encontrando la mejor posición para observar al moreno de ojos celestes en todo su esplendor durante unos deliciosos cuarenta minutos, cuando en la puerta encontró un ovni… Bueno, en realidad no era volador ni era un objeto… Pero una pequeña desconocida estaba firmemente parada en la puerta del salón. Llevaba un uniforme impecablemente limpio que parecía nuevo, y miraba al suelo sin levantar la vista ni de coña.

_- ¿Alumna nueva en el coro?_ - Preguntaban algunos con curiosidad mientras miraban a la chica excesivamente pequeña hacer de estatua.

La joven estudiante de ojos rojos luego de unos segundos no pudo evitar preguntar, y de paso aprovechar para hablar con el profesor más sexy del mundo…

_- Profe Kiyoteru… ¿quién es ella?_ – Y señaló a la intrusa sin piedad, haciendo que ojos de todos los colores se fijen en la de pelo negro.

_- E-ella es… La hija de mi hermana_ – inventó el maestro con cuidado de usar las palabras correctas– _quien tuvo un accidente anoche._

_- ¿Está bien? –_continuó la dueña de largo cabello rojo y un mechón incorregible.

_- No… - _A la par que el maestro hablaba, mostrando algo de nerviosismo, le hizo señas a la niña para que se acerque al centro del aula, y la niña se paró casi tras él, mirándolo todo con curiosidad bien disimulada – _Pero me la encargaron, y como no encontré quien la cuide, la tuve que traer… _

_- ¡Es monísima! ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? – _preguntó una de las alumnas, que ya se había acercado a la niña lo suficiente como para infundirle un poco de seguridad.

_- Yuki…_ _Yuki Kaai _– respondió la niña mientras sentía a la joven de pelo verdes recoger sus cabellos en dos colitas, como lo tenía ella.

Mientras tanto, la llamada Miki seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima a la cría de ojos miel, que por alguna razón le daba mala espina.

**Escena II, Los Atestados Pasillos**

Ritsu se encontraba esperando en la puerta de la clase del coro de la escuela cuando sonó el timbre. Vio pasar uno a uno, a todos los alumnos. Algunos lo miraban de reojo, y otros no le quitaban la vista de encima. Estaba muy incómodo.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que salió última en la clase, Miku, quien se había estado despidiendo de una pequeña y luego caminó hasta él.

_- ¡Hola Ritsu! _– Saludó sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque su mirada decía lo contrario. Luego Ritsu comprendió que a su lado se encontraba una rubia más baja que él- _¿Rin? ¡Hola! – _La susodicha le saludó con la mano, y la verde hizo las presentaciones _– Rin, esta es Ritsu, la prima de Kaito._

_- ¿Qué hay?_ – preguntó en tono informal, aunque por su cara estaba algo perpleja.

_- No encuentro a Kaito –_ Admitió Ritsu mirando a los demás estudiantes, fingiendo desamparo - _¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?_

_- ¡¡Sí!!-_canturreaba Miku emocionada, mientras la Kagamine se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

Tras una larga conversación que incluía una impensable cantidad de temas, que iban desde los cebollines en la hora del almuerzo hasta la última canción del coro, dos amigas conversaban sobre todo menos lo que a Ritsu le interesaba. Finalmente, la conversación se acercó al tema deseado: muchachos.

_- Y dime Rin, ¿qué le hiciste a Len por eso que no se dignó a venir hoy? _

_- No lo sé, hoy estaba muy raro… _

_- ¿Quién es Len?_

_- Len es el hermano gemelo de Rin_ – explicó Miku – _Mientras Rin heredó el doble de carácter, ese chico se ganó la belleza de los dos_ – bromeó antes de recibir un codazo por parte de su amiga.

_- Ahh, así que es sexy _– Indagó Ritsu, creyéndose que sabía sobre el dialecto de mujeres de lo que en realidad comprendía. En respuesta, ambas rieron.

_- Los hermanos de las amigas están prohibidos Ritsu _– comentó sin perder la sonrisa _– Y Len no es "sexy"_ – haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- _Len es shota, parece un niño pequeño._

Luego de un rato, la Kagamine miró la hora, y por un retraso se disculpó y dejó solos a Ritsu y a Miku luego de que sonara el timbre.

_- Así que su gemelo es el dueño de tus lamentos, ¿verdad?_ – Preguntó, totalmente seguro de una respuesta afirmativa, pero ella negó como si estuviera lidiando con un niño pequeño.

_- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que tengo otro flechazo?_

_- ¿Tal vez porque lo tienes_? – Ritsu perdía la paciencia con rapidez. Tenía el mismo problema de impaciencia que su prima, y esta Miku les sacaba de quicio. Primero estaba sonriente y optimista, cuando había alguien alrededor… pero cuando estaban solos se comportaba de forma muy extraña. Como que se hacía la misteriosa, y por pura diversión atrasaba los planes de Ritsu de una forma u otra.

_- Y si lo tuviera, ¿por qué te interesa tanto_? – Y de nuevo cambió de expresión. Cada vez que tocaban ese tema mágicamente parecía que trataba con otra persona. Ella se cruzó de brazos y a la defensiva, esperó una respuesta.

_- ¡¿Por qué me respondes con otra pregunta_?!

_- ¿Y por qué esperas que responda tus preguntas_?

Eso era demasiado para él. Hatsune, Shion y Sakine podían irse a la mierda, él no podía aguantar a esa loca un segundo más. Paró de caminar en seco y dejó a la Hatsune sola, mientras marcaba el número de Meiko. Esa perra iba a escucharlo, por el mismísimo infierno que iba a escucharlo bien.

**Escena III, Casa de los Kagamine**

Al entrar a su hogar, lo primero que vio fue a su igual tirado en el sillón, escuchando música con los cascos puestos.

_- ¡¡Estoy en casa!!_ – Al no escuchar una respuesta, una molesta Rin aventó su mochila en la cara del hermano, haciéndolo sobresaltarse de golpe.

_- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ – por su expresión malhumorada, el menor evidentemente no había mejorado su ánimo.

_- No me saludaste_ – dijo cruzándose de brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, y se paró frente a él para captar toda su atención.

_- Tonta, estaba con los cascos…_ - Apenas se acercó Rin, Len se incorporó deseoso por terminar esa conversación y dirigirse a su cuarto, pero con firmeza su hermana aprisionó su muñeca, frenándolo de inmediato.

_- Nada de tonta… _-Puntualizó con su dedo como siempre hacía_- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Te estoy hablando –_preguntó golpeando suavemente su hombro_._

_- A mi habitación _– pronunció con crueldad, liberándose fácilmente de su agarre _– Donde no me molestes._

Quedándose completamente sola en esa habitación, Rin se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras cavilaba qué diablos le pasaba a Len… Él no era así de desagradable con ella.

_- Seguro que está con su menstruación_ – bromeó para sí misma, antes de pegar la vuelta y pasar a hacer otra cosa.

**Escena IV, Apartamento de Meiko**

Ambos parecían despedir chispas de sus ojos. Una rivalidad de hace demasiado tiempo había salido a la luz una vez más. Estaban tensos, el silencio era perturbador y el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión.

_- No me hagas repetirlo, prima Meiko. _

_- No me hagas volver a negártelo, primo Ritsu. No voy a ceder._

Él gruñó, y se haciendo puños de sus manos, empezó a subir el volumen de su voz.

_- ¡¿Por qué se lo contaste?! ¡A él qué le importa lo que haga con mi vida!_

_- ¡Confío en Kaito! ¡Además tenía que advertirle que no se meta contigo!_

_- ¿Confías en él? ¿De verdad? ¿Y mientras tanto él tiene a otra aún más loca, y ni siquiera tiene agallas para dejarla? ¡Contándole cosas de familia no solucionas nada!_

_- ¡Está logrando algo, al menos! A diferencia de ti, que no eres capaz de quitarle un secreto a una niña. _

_- ¡Esa idiota de Miku es más jodida de lo que parece! ¡Está desquiciada! Pero no puedo creer que le hayas contado eso. ¿Qué harás si lo hace público?_

_- Escucha, lo que Kaito haga con esa información me importa poco. Es tu problema. _

_- Te juro que como hable lo mato… _

_- Como lo mates, te mato a ti… _

Y entonces, finalmente, el foquito se le prendió a Namine.

_- Esto fue tu idea… Tú querías involucrarme, por eso se lo dijiste… - _Acusó con una ligera sonrisa maniática en sus labios.

_- ¿Qué? Y-yo no…_

_- Tú te mueres por acabar esa relación, para tener al peliazul solo para ti… _

_- ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Claro que no!_

_- Meiko Sakine _– Pronunció con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad _- ¡Estás enamorada!_

**Escena V, Casa de los Kagamine**

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, distraerse, o lo que sea… Pero no podía. Las palabras de Len retumbaban en su cabeza y le pedían a gritos que hiciera algo al respecto. Bien, luego de convencerse a sí misma de que era necesario captar la atención de Len, decidió que diría lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo volver en sí. No le gustaba su comportamiento de "_soy demasiado genial como para hablarte_", su hermano no era así, algo andaba mal. Y ella tenía que hacerlo poner de nuevo los pies en la tierra o se dejaba de llamar Rin Kagamine.

_- Len_ – asomó su cabeza en la puerta. No tocó, típico de ella, pero para su suerte Len simplemente estaba viendo televisión - _¿Puedo pasar?_

_- Haz lo que quieras_ – concedió sin siquiera mirarla, al parecer estaba muy ocupado viendo un programa de dibujos animados.

_- Lenny… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_ – Intentando a toda costa que lo mirara, Rin le arrebató el control remoto y apagó el televisor.

_- ¿Qué necesitas?_ – Preguntó con voz cansada, y algo molesta.

_- Podríamos… ¿Podríamos practicar un rato?_ – Ante la petición, los ojos de Len se quedaron como platos una fracción de segundo, pero luego volvió la vista al televisor apagado y contestó con el mismo tono monótono:

_- ¿Para qué? En tu vida te has tirado a alguien… _

_- Pues _– dijo ella con su típico tono de sabelotodo – _Resulta que Gackupo se me ha estado insinuando últimamente…_

_- ¿Gackupo? ¿El director y padre de Miku?_ – preguntó con algo de incredulidad. Joder… ¡¿En qué estaba pensando Rin cuando dijo eso?!

_- Es el único Gackupo que conozco, así que… ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? _– Ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Después se las arreglaría para solucionar lo del director.

_- Hmm… la verdad no tengo ganas Rin_ – dijo volviendo a encender el televisor – _Tal vez luego. _

Una furiosa Rin abandonó el cuarto con una cara que la hacía parecer el mismísimo ángel negro. Len se estaba comportando como un idiota, y tarde o temprano iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

**Backstage -Detrás de Escena-, Comentarios**

_Me alegro de haber terminado finalmente. Para el siguiente capítulo transcurren un par de semanas de lo mismo, que prefiero omitir. En el capítulo 5 les esperan un par de sorpresas. ¿Qué oculta Ritsu? ¿Qué pasa con Len? ¿Qué hará Rin? ¿Por qué Miku es tan rara? Descúbranlo la semana que viene :) Por cierto, le cambié de título a la historia, pero bueno. A mí me gusta. Ah! Y sería lindo, para antes del siguiente cap., recibir 5 reseñas, porque la verdad pasarán muchas cosas interesantes, y sería lindo algo de apoyo ^^_

**Andy-kikyo-love**

_Prepárate, en el siguiente capítulo empiezan los verdaderos problemas de la historia. Lo de Ritsu es algo bizarro, la verdad… Pero bueno. Los coreanos son raros xD. Ah, yo también quiero twincest pero me temo que todavía falta mucho para eso. Sólo te advierto que te prepares, porque Rin está a punto de tomar medidas desesperadas. Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy**

_Nah, esto está tan a lo porrazo como cualquier otra de mis cosas, pero de todas maneras te aconsejo prepararte. ¿A que no te mueres por saber qué diablos sabe Kaito que ustedes no? 3 Paciencia, paciencia. Gracias por tu comentario!! _

**Lenalee Rose**

_Todo a su tiempo, ya lo sabrás dentro de poco xDD Pero Len se está comportando muy extraño, la verdad… Me pregunto qué andará pensando… Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Akeemi-chan**

_¿Miku con un plan malévolo? Puede ser, puede ser… ¿Miku & Ritsu? Tal vez… Dejando de lado "las razones" de cada uno, sería interesante… Pero mejor me limito a un No lo sé :P ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi! Gracias por tu comentario!! _


	6. Planes Malévolos

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #5**: _Planes Malévolos_

**Escena I, Actualizaciones en la mente de Rin**

Un rubio y su acompañante ligeramente más alta que él se paseaban por los pasillos del instituto, captando la atención de todos los escolares. Desde hacía unos días que Len se la pasaba con Luka, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermana. Se rumoreaba que ambos eran pareja, pero luego de aquella noche en el bar que parecía tan lejana, nadie los volvió a ver besándose o mostrándose afecto. Eso sí, se la pasaban juntos todo el día, riendo, diciéndose cosas al oído, sentándose solos en el almuerzo… Y una cabecita rubia, no podía entender aquello.

Fue su idea juntar a Len y a Luka, pero jamás se le había ocurrido que la pelirrosa pasaría a ocupar_ su lugar_. Trataba de pasarlo de largo, aunque los celos la comían viva. Miku y su nueva amiga, Ritsu, tenían que soportar sus críticas a la joven Megurine durante horas, simplemente dándole la razón por más disparatadas que sean sus ideas. Eso hacían las amigas.

Pero ni siquiera cuando estaban solos en casa su hermano le hacía mínimamente caso. Len ni siquiera comía lo que Rin le preparaba en las mañanas, a veces porque ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer. Y era algo contradictorio para Rin, el hecho de que ella pasó mucho tiempo buscándole pareja a Len, y ahora que al fin estaba estable, parecía que se había olvidado por completo de su existencia.

Pero Rin estaba dispuesta a derramar sangre para traer de vuelta a su hermano. Cueste lo que cueste.

**Escena II, Sala de Música**

_- Akari tomoru komichi futari arui teta ne_ - Caminamos por una calle iluminada, ¿no? - _Nee, kuchizusamu uta ga machi ni magirete yurete_ - La canción que cantábamos fue ahogada, pero se sentía el eco en la ciudad - _saka ni tsuzuku ishidatami kogoeru suashi de_ - Caminábamos el carril empedrado hacia una pendiente - _doko made mo yukeru to shinjite ita yo_ - Mientras estábamos descalzos y nos adormecíamos en el camino…

_- ¿Yuki_? – Se atrevió una voz a despertarla de su ensoñación, mientras ella abría con sorpresa los ojos.

_- Discúlpeme, es que le oí cantarlo con sus alumnos _– Se disculpó ocultando la mirada en su cabello con vergüenza.

_- Yuki, no me habías dicho que cantabas_ – Comentó agachándose para estar a su altura y encontrarse con sus ojos miel – _que cantas muy bien._

_- No sabía que cantaba muy bien – _Se excusó la niña con una modesta sonrisa_._

_- Ahora lo sabes – _Dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa ladeada_ – Y dime… ¿Te gusta mucho cantar?_

_- Sí, aunque no me sé muchas canciones, sólo algunas de cuna que cantaba cuando estaba sola._

_- Cuéntame Yuki… ¿Te gustaría ser mi asistente y ser voz de apoyo en el coro? Se me hace que Miku y Rin necesitarán tu ayuda…_

La sonrisa sumisa de hace unos momentos se convirtió en la felicidad misma plasmada en el rostro de la niña Kaai. La pequeña se dejó llevar por la emoción y se abalanzó sobre un Kiyoteru que estaba en cuclillas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y estamparse en el suelo. Ambos reían, era la primera vez que el Hiyama la escuchaba reír.

Al fin Yuki se empezaba a abrir y hablarle un poco más, haciéndole conocer la inocente y risueña niña que en realidad era.

Rápidamente, el moreno la sacó de su torso, alzándola desde debajo de los brazos y colocándola a su lado, mientras ella aún se recuperaba de la carcajada.

_- Gracias, Hiyama-san_ – Alcanzó a pronunciar la niña en un susurro, porque aunque estaban solos, ella siempre guardaba ese tono introvertido y bajito.

**Escena III, Frente a los Casilleros**

Ritsu se acercaba a paso lento a la de cabellos verdes, que se encontraba haciendo no-sé-qué frente a su casillero. Desde hacía ya unas semanas que Miku y él se habían conocido, y aún le era difícil entender si se llevaban bien o mal. De cualquier manera, Namine no tenía elección, tener que verla, aguantar sus rarezas y fingir que le importaba mínimamente su existencia era parte de su día a día. Y como acababa de salir de matemáticas Ritsu estaba algo mareado, y decidió divertirse dándole un pequeño susto a Hatsune.

Se acercó lentamente, y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, para su sorpresa puso sus frías manos en sus brazos descubiertos, y pronunció su nombre de manera que era imposible no sobresaltarse. En consecuencia, la chica ahogó un gritito y cerró su casillero de golpe, con los ojos como platos. Se giró, y al ver a Ritsu trató de sonreír, pero estaba algo alterada.

_- ¿Estás bien? No pensé que te asustarías tanto_ – Admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

_- Lo estaré cuando me devuelvas el aliento que me quitaste con ese susto… Tus manos están muy frías_ – Comentó mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

_- Ya, que no fue mi intención… Hey, ¿cómo estás Hatsune?_ – Inmediatamente se mordió la lengua, ahora tendría que aguantarse un monólogo más aburrido que el canal de cocina, hasta que viniera Rin a rescatarlo.

Pocos minutos después la vio venir con cara de pocos amigos, y se retractó de desear verla, recordando lo insoportable que había estado estos últimos días con el tema de la novia de su hermano. Empezaba a conocer bien a esas dos chicas, y lo primero que comprendió de Rin es que era celosa, muy celosa.

_- Hola _– dijo sin importarle que interrumpió el discurso de la peliverde - _¿Cómo están?_

Miku abrió la boca para hablar, pero eso sería la perdición, por lo que Ritsu no perdió tiempo y se le adelantó _– Estupendamente, gracias. _

Al sentir que fue doblemente callada a propósito, Miku le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza a Ritsu, con algo de molestia. Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió un plan malévolo. De lo que sabía de Ritsu, sabía que su plan no le gustaría nada. Pero nadie osa interrumpir a Miku Hatsune y salirse con la suya.

_- ¿Sabes, Ritsu? Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que estés aún mejor_ – este la miró sorprendido, y ella siguió – _He notado que siempre te pones lo mismo siempre para venir a la escuela, y como tengo algo de ropa extra que tenía pensado quitarme de encima… Rin y yo te haremos un cambio de look._

_- No cuenten conmigo_ – Se excusó instantáneamente la rubia – _Hoy tengo un pendiente, pero les deseo suerte… a ambas. _

_- Ah, qué pena Rin… - _Dijo haciendo un puchero que le duró poco_ – Parece que seremos sólo tú y yo, amiga. _

El joven no comprendió en ese momento lo que se escondía tras el brillo malvado en los ojos de Miku, pero pudo entender que no era augurio de nada bueno.

**Escena IV, Los Pasillos**

_- ¡Meiko!_ – Gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo - _¡Espérame! ¡Meiko!_

_- ¡Lo siento! ¡Voy retrasada a Gimnasia! – _Respondió tratando de perderse entre los demás alumnos_ - ¡Nos vemos luego! _– Tomó el brazo de una chica que Kaito no pudo reconocer, y apenas vio un pasillo a su lado se giró, perdiéndose a ojos del peliazul.

Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño. Primero hacía lo que fuera para estar con él, y ahora, de repente, lo evitaba como si tuviera la peste negra. Su castaña favorita ya llevaba demasiado tiempo evitándolo: Si no era Gimnasia, que era Historia. Si no era Historia, que el cumpleaños de su tía-abuela-prima coreana. Que si no era una fiesta, era que quería que la dejara sola.

Y aunque Meiko tuviera parientes coreanos, y estuvieran todos tan rayados como lo estaba su primo Ritsu, Kaito empezaba a analizar la situación desde otro punto de vista. Algo así le había pasado no mucho tiempo antes.

_Miku…_

Su antigua relación con Miku, ahora a punto de extinguirse, le llenó la cabeza de cosas que prefirió nunca haber pensado. ¿Y si el problema era él?

La peliverde y la castaña parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para joderle la vida. Dos veces. Y de la misma forma.

Pero el peliazul no se dejaría ganar así de fácil. Se convenció de que lo que Meiko en realidad necesitaba era tenerlo sólo para ella, no tener que "compartirlo" ante los ojos de los demás, aunque no era noticia nueva que lo de Miku y él ya reposaba diez metros bajo tierra. ¿Pero si no era esa la razón, entonces cuál? No iba a ser que como Miku, se enamoró de otra persona de un día para otro.

Y al igual que Rin, Kaito tampoco se quedaría cruzado de brazos. Él también tenía un par de ideas en mente, empezando por acabar lo que hace mucho tiempo debió haber terminado…

**Escena V, Cocina de los Kagamine**

El silencio entre los dos la volvía loca. Se miraban a los ojos, pero ninguno decía nada. Como gemelos, una especie de conexión les hacía tener una idea de lo que el otro pensaba en ocasiones, pero en esos días sentía que su hermano mandó hacer entre ellos una muralla de acero. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero por la de ella pasaba una sola forma de recuperarlo.

_Está demasiado silencioso aquí…_

De nuevo estaba Rin en la cocina, donde un peligroso cuchillo de carne reposaba en sus manos. Había repasado mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer: Con un corte superficial en su mano y un grito desbordado, el instinto _"maternal"_ de Len saldría a la luz y vendría a ayudarla, como siempre hacía. Era simple y el dolor valdría la pena. No se volvería emo ni nada, pero llamar la atención de Len requería medidas desesperadas.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de proceder, unos bocinazos y la voz de su hermano interrumpieron su concentración.

_- ¡Rin! ¡Voy a salir con Luka! ¡No me esperes despierta!_

Tanta fue su sorpresa que el cuchillo se resbaló de sus manos, pero tardó poco en sentir que había pasado a adornar su pie derecho.

El silencio de la casa fue cruelmente hecho añicos. Un grito imposible de describir fue pronunciado por los labios de la Kagamine mayor.

_- Rin, no cierres los ojos…_

- … -

_- Rin… por lo que más quieras no te duermas… _

- … -

_- ¡RIN! ¡NO! _

- … -

_- Len, voy a llamar a una ambulancia. _

Voces a la distancia sonaban como un eco en sus oídos. Sintió el cálido abrazo de su hermano, y al parpadear por últimas veces antes de caer dormida, notó que en los ojos azules del reflejo masculino estaba brillando el mismo Len, el niño soñador de siempre, el Len que añoraba todavía estaba escondido allí, en algún lugar, y ahora lo acababa de comprobar… Esa era la razón por la cual el asqueroso dolor que sentía en el pie valía la pena.

**Backstage -Detrás de Escena-, Comentarios**

_Quería dar la apariencia, al principio, de que Rin iba a matar a Luka o algo... ¿Se dieron cuenta? El nombre del título se lo debo a Akeemi, que me dijo lo del plan malévolo de Miku xD Bueno. Sin más, los reviews de estos días (y es que me dejaron tantos que TENÍA que subir el capi antes):_

**rin-hatsune**

_Me temo que te dejaré con la duda, pero ya lo descubrirás.. Aunque Rin estaba muuy borracha y tal vez (solo tal vez) se haya equivocado... Bah, mejor me callo... Gracias por el comentario!!_

**akaa-chan**

_jajaja, muchísimas gracias!! Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste lo que se viene!! Gracias por el comentario!!_

**Lenalee-Rose**

_Si te entusiasmó eso, MORIRÁS con lo que está por venir... que no es nada bueno, por cierto xD Gracias por el comentario!!_

**Lallen**

_Ya vi que subiste los fics, muy buenos por cierto xD Ah... ¿Qué le pasará a Meiko? *Musiquita de intriga* No lo sé, sólo espera... ¿Qué hará Kaito? Supongo que es algo previsible LOL Gracias por el comentario!!_

**Andy-kikyo-love**

_Ah, te hice caso, y para tu (mala) suerte deberán esperar todos un par de capis para comprender mejor lo que se maquina en la mente de algunos, lol. Gracias por estar siempre dejando tu comentario Andy!! Es muy lindo de tu parte :) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y te comento.. El título del siguiente es: Gato Encerrado... ¿Interesante, no? xD Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Ayuki**

_Gracias por el cumplido! Y espero que te guste este capítulo, que lo hice con cariño (xD enserio) Gracias por el comentario!!_

_¿Sería muy egoísta de mi parte si para subir el siguiente episodio pido la misma cantidad de comentarios que tuve en el cap pasado (6) ? Si no lo es, háganme saber su opinion :) Y si no... déjenme review para que lo sepa xD No hace falta registrarse para la libertad de libre expresión!! Sólo cliqueen el botón de REVIEW THIS CHAPTER !_


	7. Gato Encerrado

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #6**: _Gato Encerrado_

_Para una mayor comprensión, separé los capítulos de toda la historia en Escenas. Y sin más que agregar: Luces, cámara, ¡Vocaloid! _

**Escena I, Cuarto de Miku**

Su concentración era hasta tal punto que su pequeña lengua se asomaba de su boca, y una gotita de sudor molestaba en la punta de su nariz. Pero no importaba. Un movimiento en falso sería una catástrofe. Dio su toque final, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lo había creído imposible, pero lo hizo. Siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Dio un saltito de emoción y le dio una vuelta a la silla giratoria.

Su muñeco de tamaño natural, que había permanecido sentado inmóvil durante las últimas dos horas por amor a su patria, abrió con temor, los ojos por primera vez. Y lo que vio no le gustó.

Sus ojos se encontraron con un espejo de pie que lo reflejaba con dos largas colas, un exagerado maquillaje que lo hacía parecer un puto travesti (_que por cierto no era… O eso quería creer_) y uno de los conjuntos de Miku en color rojo, que consistía en una camisa con mangas de princesa y un tutú que le hacía juego, medias sobre la rodilla y zapatos rojizos. Se espantó, y la sangre subió a su rostro con rapidez, completando el set.

Estaba a punto de gritarle todas las palabrotas del universo, juraba que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Ella estaba ahí parada, con su sonrisa de idiota, como si acabara de descubrir la cura para el cáncer mientras la dignidad de él había sido pisoteada por una colección inmensa de maquillaje y una niña boba. Ya no le importaba que Kaito revele su secreto, que lo deporten a Corea de nuevo o que Meiko lo odiara. Ya nada de eso importaba.

Tomó aire, pero cuando estaba a punto de gritarle un par de verdades, un celular verde sobre la mesa vibró. Ella lo contestó al primer llamado, y lo ignoró levantándole irrespetuosamente su dedo índice, para que le esperara. Su sonrisa de victoria se desvaneció, y su cara quedó más pálida que el papel en un segundo.

_- ¿Qué pasó?_ – Preguntó cuando ella colgó, olvidando completamente sus impulsos homicidas para dar un lugar a su pronunciada curiosidad.

_- Me ha llamado Luka. Dice que Rin está en el hospital_ – Contestó ella en tono neutro, asimilando lo que decía.

_- ¿Se ha lastimado?_

Ella negó con la cabeza, a medida que tiraba de su muñeca en dirección a la puerta principal – _Vamos a averiguarlo_.

**Escena II, Casa de Kaito**

_- Hey, me acaba de llegar un mensaje_ – Le comentó Akita desde el otro lado de la línea – _Al parecer Kagamine está en el hospital. _

_- ¿Kagamine?_ – Repitió torpemente, recordando el apellido de los rubios _- ¿Cuál de ellos?_ – Le preguntó a su amiga de la infancia, la tipa más cotilla del universo.

_- Rin _– Contestó con obviedad _– Al parecer andan en Emergencias, parece que se clavó un cuchillo en el estómago… Gumo dice que es de vida o muerte._

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!_

El peliazul cortó de inmediato. Rin no era capaz de hacer algo así, ¿verdad? Daba igual, tenía que averiguarlo… Lo de Miku podría esperar.

**Escena III, Habitación 02–Emergencias**

Al entrar al salón 02 de emergencias, se encontró con cualquier cosa menos una escena de alguien suicida. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, y vio a distintos conocidos: Rin estaba durmiendo en la cama mientras su hermano jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Luka se encontraba mirando la ventana mientras hablaba por teléfono, estaba de espaldas… Y Miku se carcomía las uñas una por una mientras estaba con una señorita bien parecida a su lado… Un momento, ¿no era ese Ritsu?

Antes de decir palabra, Kaito se carcajeó de lo lindo ante las pintas de su prima falsa. Len fue el primero en dirigirle una mirada hostil, indicando que bajara la voz. Luka se giró a verlo y Miku se tensó automáticamente. Ritsu estaba humillado, por lo que se paró y cuando estaba a punto de defenderse, Miku usó la palabra, también irguiéndose.

_- ¿Te estás riendo de mi creación?_ – Preguntó ofendida mientras abrazaba a Ritsu como si fuera su muñeca. Este se quedó callado.

_- Oh, claro que no –_ Se disculpó sonriente – _Es que nunca había visto a mi prima tan mona…_

_- Si se puede saber, ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí? –_ Exigió el rubio parándose frente a Kaito.

_- Kaito Shion, un gusto_ – se presentó sonriente – _Soy un buen amigo de tu hermana._

_- Ugh – _se quejó el otro, volviendo a tomar asiento – _Rin nunca me ha hablado de ti…_

_- Pues tú tampoco le has hablado de todas, ¿o sí? – _Protestó señalando disimuladamente a la pelirrosa. Y es que Kaito estaba al tanto de todo. Ser amigo de Neru tenía sus ventajas.

_- Como me vuelvas a decir algo así…_ - Empezó de nuevo en su tono hostil, pero Luka lo interrumpió, captando la atención de todos.

_- El director Gackupo va a pasarse por aquí al rato _– Informó con la mirada algo perdida – _Me dijo que te comunique algo después, Miku._

La peliverde miró a la rosa con un odio profundo, que no se podía comparar ni con el desprecio que le tenía a Kaito. El ambiente estaba demasiado cargado, y la tensión era palpable.

_- Yo puedo hablar con mi propio padre, no necesito que andes de paloma mensajera, pero gracias_ – Habló en tono cortante. Y eso era nuevo para Ritsu. ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? Se pasó la mano por el cabello, demasiado arreglado para su gusto, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de descubrir.

En vez de contestarle, para la sorpresa de todos Luka simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a la ventana, no valía la pena seguirle el juego a una cría tan inmadura y caprichosa como solamente podía serlo ella.

_- Hablando de comunicar cosas…_ - Empezó Kaito luego de un rato, cuando ya todos menos los gemelos y Miku se habían ido a casa. Rin seguía dormida, y Len no se movía de su lado _- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo afuera?_ – Pidió con cortesía invitándola a salir al pasillo, luego de pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

Ella asintió ligeramente, y ambos desaparecieron, dejando solos a los gemelos en el cuarto, casi a oscuras.

**Escena IV, Pasillo del Hospital**

_- Miku, creo que ya es momento de que maduremos y dejemos de engañarnos_ – Dijo luego de mirarla un rato de incómodo silencio. Se había armado de valor, y por fin lo estaba haciendo: Ya estaba harto del trato de Meiko, la tontera de Miku y el peligro que le suponía Ritsu. Cortar con la verde, aunque les doliera, era lo mejor para los dos, y lo libraría de todos sus problemas – _Ya no queda amor entre nosotros dos._

Hatsune no intentó siquiera abrir la boca, simplemente se quedó mirándolo a los ojos cavilando en sus propios pensamientos como si no supiera hablar su lengua, y viniera de otro planeta. Kaito volvió a romper el silencio de tensión, mezclado con el típico silencio de hospital.

_- He pensado en muchas formas para hacértelo saber, pero yo…_ - No podía continuar. No con una mano sosteniendo su cara mientras le hacía una minuciosa inspección en busca de granos o algo parecido – _Miku… ¿qué haces?_

_- Bah, es que me gustaría conservar tu rostro_ – Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kaito, causándole pánico – _En mi memoria, claro_ – Suavizó en un intento de tranquilizar el pavor en sus ojos con una sonrisa ladeada _– No hace falta que digas más, y lo sabes… Hace mucho que se acabó el amor. _

_- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nos engañamos durante tanto tiempo?_ – Preguntó, mientras tenía una de esas revelaciones sobre el universo y la vida, que cada tanto le daban.

_- No lo sé…_ - Contestó simplemente, dejando caer su mano hasta su hombro, y apretarlo levemente – _Pero sé que debes cuidarte Kaito, y cuidarla a ella también _– Y dando la conversación por terminada, pegó media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la salida. Sin girarse, levantó la mano y se despidió - _¡Hasta mañana, Kaito!_

Miku Hatsune, lo dejó por enésima vez con la palabra en la boca, el corazón en la mano y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Era uno de esos cubos mágicos, esos que son imposibles de resolver, o al menos lo eran para él… Y se alegró de que ya no fuera más su turno de intentarlo en vano. Aunque nunca entendería a la verde, ahora que habían terminado le caía mucho mejor.

**Escena V, Habitación 02–Emergencias**

_- Al fin nos han dejado solos _– Susurró abriendo perezosamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano apoyado en su estómago. Éste se irguió de inmediato, y la observó cuidadosamente antes de preguntar:

_- ¿Estabas despierta?_

_- Lo he estado toda la tarde…_ - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, logrando que su hermano se moleste.

_- ¡Joder, Rin! ¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?! _– La pregunta y el tono de voz de Len le tomaron por sorpresa. Hasta hace unos minutos había estado muy cariñoso con ella, haciéndole los mimos que tanto necesitaba… ¿Y ahora? Últimamente, Len estaba más bipolar que Miku. Y eso era mucho. Demasiado.

_- ¿Soy idiota por querer un poco de cariño de mi hermano? _– preguntó con la voz débil.

_- Eres idiota por tenerme preocupado durante seis horas mientras estás perfectamente bien. _

_- Len… Por favor no seas egoísta… _

_- ¿Egoísta, yo? ¡Por favor, Rin! ¡Si querías un abrazo tenías que pedírmelo!_

_- ¡¿Para que me lo niegues frente a Luka y los demás?! Me conoces desde la placenta, sabes que tengo mi orgullo. _

_- ¡Y es precisamente ese orgullo lo que me desespera de ti!_

_- ¡Pues si tanto te molesta, la puerta está abierta!_

_- ¡Bien!_

_- ¡Bien!_

La puerta fue cerrada de otro portazo que la hizo sobresaltarse en su sitio, para luego dejar caer su cabeza en su almohada con pesadez. Las estruendosas escapatorias de Len se estaban volviendo bastante usuales. Pensó en el error de su parte al ocultarle a Len que ya estaba despierta, pero sentía que la iba a tratar así de nuevo tarde o temprano. Al parecer, el Len que tanto le gustaba se había perdido poco a poco con los años. Aunque no quería creerlo, su amado hermano capaz de dar la vida por ella, no estaba. Se había esfumado. De él sólo quedaba un rastro, una vaga idea de lo que fue, plasmada en el payaso que tenía su misma cara, y en ella misma.

Sus medidas fueron en vano. El plan había fallado… Y aunque no quiera afrontarlo, SU Len se fue para siempre. ¿Acaso de eso se trataba la madurez? ¿De hacer a un lado lo más lindo de nosotros? Y si fuera así… ¿Qué más daba si dejaba de llamarse Kagamine Rin? Mejor aún, así no compartía el apellido con un idiota.

Una lágrima de pena resbaló por su mejilla. Eso era lo que el nuevo Len era… Un idiota. Pero Rin era aún más idiota,

Por haberse enamorado del viejo Len en primer lugar.

**Backstage –Detrás de Escena–, Comentarios**

_Me dolió en el alma escribir el capítulo. Los problemas apenas empiezan, espero dejarlo claro con el título. Y lo de Rin… pues me revolvió el estómago de pena. De spoiler, les cuento que el siguiente capi se llama Efecto Dominó. Ah, ese capítulo me encanta. Prepárense y ya saben las reglas: El mismo número de reviews que el capi anterior!! (Que por cierto aumentó) No hace falta ni registrarse… Sólo cliqueen el botón: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!_

**Akaa-chan: **

_Tienes razón, yo antes separaba las escenas con asteriscos pero desaparecieron, por lo que decidí hacerlo como si fuera un teatro, con lo de las escenas y eso… Y es que cada vez esto se parece más a una de esas novelas mexicanas, donde nada puede salir peor xD Sobre todo, con lo que estoy preparando para la segunda parte… ¡Espero que te haya gustado y hayas comprendido mejor! Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**kyoko sakamine**

_Ah, Kyoko, muchísimas gracias por comentar aún sin estar registrada. Si el capítulo pasado te dejó picada, para este… no quiero ni ver tu cara xDD Una bomba atómica se avecina – Ya después entenderán a lo que me refiero, y no es literal, claro – El capítulo 11 está cargado de Dinamita, pero aquí es donde empieza xD Y… otro comentario e tu parte es bienvenido para que actualice, si no es mucha molestia :) Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Akeemi-chan**

_Jajajaja! Hablando de Dolores… no, yo mejor me callo. ¡SII! CULPEMOS A LEEEN! *Con antorchas y tenedores gigantes* Bien… tal vez no sea su culpa. Ahora de lo que te enteras es de los sentimientos de Rin. Sentimientos, que como es obvio, no serán revelados :P_

_Ahí te di el gusto, Kaito se ha tranquilizado. ¿Qué hará Meiko al respecto? Creo que ni ella lo sabe. Pobre. Yo AMO a Luka en este fic…antes tenía pensado hacerla de mala, pero creo que he cogido la maña de dejar a Len como el idiota del cuento. Me entretiene._

_Mil gracias Akeemi, por tu comentario!!_

**Lenalee Rose**

_Rin no está loca... sólo es Rin xD En fin, se estabilizará en el próximo capítulo (o eso espero) que ya estoy escribiendo.. A ver qué pasa ö ! Gracias por tu comentario!! _

**Ukyo-san**

_Ukyo, eso espero... Yo no odio a Luka, de hecho me cae bien.. Al que estoy a punto de reventarle la cabeza es al baka de Len. Tonto, tonto tonto!! Pero no es su culpa, se me ha hecho costumbre obligarle a hacer cosas malas a su hermana xD Gracias por tu comentario !!_

**Lallen**

_xDD Tus preguntas se irán respondiendo solas, pero te repito lo que te dije unos capis atrás: A este KaiMei le falta muuucho por sufrir...vivir. Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**_Ya saben las reglas para que actualice... Solamente que quiero llegar a 8 reviews por semana. Y esta vez, en serio... Esperaré hasta el próximo sábado para actualizar ü. Aunque claro, sería de lo más cool si me dejaran 10 (Y seguramente subiría el cap 7 antes :B ) NO HACE FALTA REGISTRARSE PARA COMENTAR! SIMPLEMENTE CLIC A: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!_**


	8. Efecto Dominó

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #7**: _Efecto Dominó_

_Una cosa siempre lleva a la otra. Causa y consecuencia van siempre de la mano. En esta singular salida del instituto, cuando todo el mundo va a descansar a casa… no será la excepción. Luces, cámara… ¡Vocaloid!_

**Escena I, Camino a Casa en los divagues de Rin**

Terminó su despedida con una sonrisa amable. Los siguientes días en el hospital los había pasado bastante sola, por lo que el personal se portó de maravilla con ella y les estaba muy agradecida. Después de tres días internada, cientos de vacunas para prevenir enfermedades como el tétanos, y el desprecio de su hermano en su máxima expresión, era hora de volver al mundo real: _Escuela… Trabajos… Ocio… Cocina…_ De nuevo se lanzaba a la rutina.

Pero en su cabeza ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Len no se limitaba a hacerle sentir mal cuando estaban solos, de hecho no le importaba en lo absoluto que lo escuchen sus amigas, hasta tal punto en el que Ritsu le preguntó cómo demonios le interesaba a ella la vida de alguien tan malo como su hermano. Y pudo haberle dado la razón, pero no. Defendió a su hermano, a pesar de que éste ande en plan de tratarla como si fuera un perro viejo, un trapo sucio… En sus momentos de soledad y reflexión en el hospital la rubia entendió que Len sólo la había usado para mejorar sus habilidades, y volverse lo que siempre había querido ser…

Todo un casanova.

Y eso no era malo, de hecho a Rin le llovían muchas ventajas que venían con el paquete… Pero es obvio que no le interesaba la amistad interesada que le ofrecían numerosas chicas o que le cedieran lugares en las filas. Le daba lo mismo.

Ahora ya no le importaba nada. Rin ya no desperdiciaría su tiempo puteando en contra de Luka, porque ésta se había portado de maravilla, y no se lo merecía. Tampoco dejaría caer su furia contenida en los demás, o en vano trataría de "arreglar" a su hermano. Tal vez era ella la que tenía que arreglarse.

Empezar desde cero, hacer caso omiso a estas estupideces, tratar de no entrar en depresión… No le quería dar el gusto a su hermano. Y decidió que esa sería su decisión… Esa misma noche, y por primera vez en su vida iría al bar de la esquina por su cuenta, y sin intención alguna de hacer de Cupido. Y quien sabe: Con algo de suerte, unas vendas en el pie la harían ver más sexy.

**Escena II, Líneas Telefónicas**

_- ¿Quién?_ – Preguntó al contestar su aparato negro. Inmediatamente escuchó la serena voz de su pariente extranjera.

_- Ritsu. Habla Meiko. Te tengo muy malas noticias_ – Dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

_- ¿Malas? No me asustes, prima._

_- Es sobre Kaito, pero me temo que es un tema delicado… ¿Sigues en el instituto?_

_- Estoy a punto de salir de aquí. _

_- De acuerdo. Te veo en el bar al rato… ¿Te parece?_

_- ¿Ir al bar a las cinco de la tarde?_

_- Es uno de esos 24/7. Tú sólo apresúrate. Es muy urgente. _

_- Bien… te veo al rato._

_- Adiós. _

**Escena III, Cuando nadie más se encuentra en el Edificio**

El pelirrojo apresuró el paso. Seguía en el tercer piso, las escaleras eran muy largas y todavía tenía que caminar cinco cuadras rebosadas de gente. Meiko parecía preocupada, y de pronto se quedó helado al recordar lo que dijo:

"_Es sobre Kaito" _

¿Y si ese bastardo lo había delatado? ¿Y si le contó a la policía lo que su familia se traía entre manos? ¿Lo que él había estado tratando de evitar? Eso sería catastrófico. Primero, porque tendría que matarlo. Luego, porque debería huir de los japoneses y abortar sus vacaciones. Y tercero, porque si Kaito hablaba, le tocaba llevarse a Meiko con él de nuevo a Corea.

Y Meiko en su territorio no sonaba nada alentador.

Siguió caminando, mientras pensaba en las maneras más rápidas de acabar con la vida de Kaito sin dejar rastro. Y luego, escuchó unos pasos atrás de sí. Lo llamaron por su nombre.

_- Ritsu. _

Era una voz femenina. La voz femenina que siempre lo interrumpía y le hartaba… Esa voz atacaba de nuevo. Decidió hacer caso omiso a su llamado y descendió las escaleras casi corriendo.

_- Ritsu._

Llamó de nuevo. Esta vez un poco más fuerte. Sus pasos también se aceleraban. Namine tenía que apresurarse y salir del instituto pronto: Afuera se perdería entre la gente y hablaría con Meiko de una buena vez.

_- Ritsu._

A tan sólo unos metros del portal principal, ella lo detuvo tirando de su vestido con sus uñas pintadas de verde. El rojo se giró lentamente, con una expresión maniática que se reflejaba en su mirada. Lucía una sonrisa forzada que espantaría a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a ella.

_- Tengo que hablar contigo, por favor_ – Lo miró suplicante, mientras él tenía pinta de estar prófugo del manicomio.

_- Ahora no puedo_ – Intentó girarse, pero ella lo tomó por los hombros. Ya no quedaba ni un alma en el instituto.

_- Es muy importante para mí_ – Dijo seria, mientras Ritsu en vano se aferraba a uno de los casilleros, tratando de librarse de ella.

_- En este momento tengo otra cosa que hacer…_

_- Es que tú no entiendes… Es sobre eso…_

_- ¡Eres tú la que no entiende! Te digo que me están esperando a pocas cuadras de aquí_ – Su expresión también era suplicante. Quería irse de allí.

_- Por favor… Y-yo… Yo sólo quiero contarte algo… _

_- Miku, por favor cállate… Puedes contármelo después…_ - Se volvía desesperante. Necesitaba callarla.

_- Es algo… algo que yo… yo…_ - Bajó la mirada y ocultó una lágrima. Ritsu estaba tan alterado que ni se dio cuenta. Ella parecía no escucharlo.

_- ¡Tengo que irme!_

_- ¡Tienes que escucharme! Y-yo…esto… no… _

_- Cállate…_

_- Tengo un problema… _

_- Por favor… Cierra la boca una vez en tu vida… _

_- Pensé que podrías ayudarme, porque y-yo… _

_- ¡Calla!_

_- ¡Que me escuches! Ritsu, yo…_

Ella no lo escuchaba. Estaba muy ensimismada tratando de decirle algo que ni ella parecía entender bien. Y Ritsu se desesperaba. Se propuso callarla. Iba a hacerlo. Pero sólo se le ocurrió una manera. Las palabras eran en vano. Era hora de hacer esto a lo Rin y tomar medidas desesperadas.

Puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Inmediatamente, se hizo el silencio que tanto añoraba. Ella estaba paralizada y él puso las manos en sus brazos, inmovilizándola. Durante unos breves segundos, nada se movió. Era como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo en ese momento y en ese lugar. Ella cerró los ojos, pero él los tenía bien abiertos.

Se separó con facilidad a los escasos segundos, tomando considerable distancia, y esperó a que ella volviera a la realidad mientras se limpiaba el labial de los labios. A Miku se le notaba muy perpleja. Ni siquiera se había sonrojado. Claro, tampoco lo había hecho él.

_- Para la próxima, cuando te manden callar, Hatsune… Mejor hazles caso. _

Sonrió de forma maliciosa y se giró. Y sin ningún tipo de interrupción, finalmente… Salió corriendo.

**Escena IV, Lejos del resto del Mundo**

_- Ella me odia_ – Pronunció lentamente, con cierta pesadez en la voz. Estaba cansada de tener que soportarla todos los días. Todo ese odio contenido en su pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo. Y aunque ella no fuera mucho mayor, sentía como si tratara con alguien de cinco años. Esa niñata malcriada estaba muy lejos de madurar – _Me odia con toda su alma._

_- No digas eso…_ - Pidió lentamente, apartando un mechón de cabello rosa de su frente – _Miku siempre ha sido así… Ya te aceptará… _

_- No, no lo hará_ – Opinó pesimista mientras mecía sus piernas que colgaban a centímetros del suelo. Se encontraba sentada en el regazo del director. Del padre de su –ex– mejor amiga – _Ella tiene razón al odiarme… Soy despreciable. _

_- Shh… Luka, no… - _Ambos sabían que sí lo era. Ella era despreciable, pero él era mucho peor. Ambos tenían demasiado tiempo siendo despreciables – _No arruines este momento lamentándote por esas cosas…_

Hacía mucho que se habían entregado el uno al otro. No en carne, sino que el alma. Se amaban. Él la había adorado desde antes de que ella cumpla los diez años, y ella lo deseaba a él desde que tenía memoria.

Megurine recostó la cabeza en su hombro, admirando el perfecto perfil del señor Gackupo. Siempre serio, impasible. Siempre tratando de ver lo positivo de todas las cosas y de no defraudar a nadie. Técnicamente, ninguno había roto las reglas de la ley. No necesitaban demostrarse su amor con el acto sexual, lo sentían a cada instante. Cada roce, cada beso… Cada mirada era la de un sentimiento muy profundo.

Pero sí rompieron algo. Destruyeron el respeto que la verde les tenía a los dos. Miku se cambió de apellido, usando el de su madre en vez del de su padre, que pasaba a llamarse simplemente "Gackupo" y quien no le infundía respeto alguno. Y Luka, la niña que la había acompañado desde el primer grado maduró añares antes que ella, pero la Hatsune no lo notó sino hasta el año pasado. Hasta que los vio a ambos. Juntos.

Y su mundo perfecto se vio destrozado en pequeños pedacitos.

Fue desde ese día que Miku dejó de confiar en todo ser que posea testículos y respire el mismo aire que ella. Porque la única persona que la había ayudado a rehacer su mundo fue Rin. Una gran amiga para ella. Una joven que era realmente apreciada por Gackupo y por Luka, mientras que la rubia aparentaba tenerles cierto asco, pero lo que le daba era nostalgia. No le resultaba difícil sentirse identificada.

Además de esas dos, nadie sabía que cada tarde después de las cuatro, dos amantes se reunían en el cuarto del rector para ver el atardecer en la ciudad.

**Escena V, Caminos que se Cruzan**

Vio a su cabellera rubia favorita arrastrar los pies lentamente a unos metros de ella. ¿Qué diablos hacía Rin por allí? Decidió adelantarse y averiguarlo.

_- ¡Miku!_ – Dijo la susodicha animada, en cuanto la reconoció - _¿Recién a estas horas sales del instituto?_

_- Es que me atrasé_ – Confesó con una media sonrisa. No podía decirle a Rin lo que le iba a contar a Ritsu. No quería decirle algo como eso que con tanto empeño había estado ocultando. No todavía. Tenía que guardárselo, aunque se le esté acabando el tiempo _- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Al bar_ – Señaló la esquina de esa cuadra sin muchas ganas - _¿Vienes?_

_- Hmm…_ - Se lo pensó seriamente. Ahogar las penas en alcohol no era lo suyo. Pero quería hablar con Rin sobre lo ocurrido con Ritsu, así que… - _Bien, te acompaño. _

**Escena VI, Ese maldito Bar I**

_- Rin _– Empezó luego de unos tragos, mientras trataba de contener la risa que le provocaba el alcohol en sus venas - _¿Sabes una cosa?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – Preguntó en el mismo tono soso.

_- Creo que soy lesbiana_ – Dijo lentamente, para luego reír a carcajadas.

La rubia en cambio, se quedó pensativa, con la mirada perdida. Miku la miró con curiosidad.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Es que me preguntaba si soy yo la que te hace decir eso –_ Contó mirándola a los ojos. La verde negó con la cabeza.

_- Eres mi amiga, y te quiero mucho… Pero me temo que no eres tú_ – Y se enserió también de repente.

_- Me alegro_ – Sonrió con algo de malicia – _Porque si ese es el caso, yo también quiero ser lesbiana._

_- ¿Te gusta una chica?_ – Dijo mirando a su alrededor, inspeccionando a las mujeres del lugar como si fuera un hombre más.

_- No sé, ¿cuál te gusta a ti?_ –Preguntó. La peliverde, en respuesta, señaló a Ritsu, quien se encontraba hablando con Meiko a varios metros de distancia.

_- Pues entonces, me gustan todas menos esa_ – Hizo una pausa – _Y tú tampoco, claro._

_- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Somos amigas que son lesbianas? Eso suena raro… _

_- Demasiado raro –_ Puntualizó la rubia, para que luego estallaran ambas en sonoras carcajadas.

Luego de un rato de reír, seguir bebiendo, y espantar a una notable cantidad de chicas a su alrededor, Rin se decidió a volver a casa.

_- Me voy a dormir, muero de sueño… ¿Me acompañas a casa?_ – Preguntó bostezando.

_- Nah _– Dijo soñolienta – _me quedaré un rato más_ – Confesó despidiéndose con la mano, pero sin dirigirle la mirada. Estaba muy concentrada observando fijamente a su "amiga" pelirroja, que aún no se había dado cuenta de que un par de ojos verdes no le habían quitado la mirada desde que lo pillaron allí – _Saludos a Len._

_- Como sea – _Chasqueó la lengua. No quería pensar en él – _Nos vemos._

Rin le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro. Lo que le hizo Ritsu había sido realmente chistoso, a pesar de que cada vez que Rin trataba de preguntarle qué quería decirle al rojo en primer lugar, Miku le desviaba el tema de una forma u otra. No era su problema, tal vez no tenía por qué saberlo. Mejor no entrometerse.

Salió a la helada madrugada, iniciando su recorrido a casa por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

**Escena VII, En algún lugar de Corea**

_- Ruko _– Llamó con seriedad desde la comodidad de su escritorio.

Todo en aquella oficina estaba en orden, tan limpio como una patena. La limpieza se había vuelto una de las aficiones de ese jefe. A los pocos segundos, una chica de cabello negro hizo su aparición digna de una película de mafiosos, en la que salía de las sombras con expresión neutra y un aire misterioso.

_- ¿Llamó, señor?_ – Preguntó por educación, acercándose hasta quedar firmemente parada frente al escritorio de su superior.

La silla que hasta ese instante había estado mirando hacia la ventana se giró, dejando ver un rostro demasiado joven para su cargo.

_- Mis pastillas_ – Pidió con autoridad.

Ella le tendió un par de mentas blancas que pareció haber sacado de la nada, y le pasó medio vaso de agua que reposaba en la mesa. El joven hombre las tragó sin chistar, haciendo una media sonrisa luego de tragarse la medicina, intentando ocultar el terrible sabor que tenían.

_- ¿Tienes noticias de Namine? _

_- He hablado con él hace unos días, pero no nos ha dicho nada que no sepamos a estas alturas. Al parecer tiene dificultades para encontrar su objetivo. _

_- Pues con o sin dificultades, ya debería haber vuelto._

_- ¿Desea que le comunique algo de su parte, señor?_

_- Hum… _- Dudó - _no. Quiero que tomes el primer avión disponible a Japón y vayas a ayudarlo. Ay, Ruko… Debí mandarte a ti en primer lugar_ – Confesó masajeándose las sienes – _Tienes 72 horas_ – Sentenció – _Y asegúrate de traer el objetivo vivo._

Por supuesto, señor. ¿Algo más?

_- Sí… Hay una cosa más_ – Dijo sonriendo, y dejando ver unos dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados, fruto de varias cirugías dentales _– Me han entrado ganas de ver a mi esposa._

_- Entonces verá a su esposa_ – Le aseguró muy seria – _Tardaré menos de lo que cree, señor_ – Y se inclinó en una breve reverencia.

Cuando se giró, a punto de partir, el hombre la volvió a llamar.

_- Ehh, Ruko… ¿Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, verdad? _

_- Sí… Lo sé_ – Pronunció cabizbaja, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

_- ¿Y?_

_- Y… pues que usted me infunde un poco más de respeto, señor… No me parece apropiado. _

_- A ver… Al menos inténtalo. Es fácil, y yo sé que te lo sabes._

_- Señor Mikuo_ – Dijo arrastrando el nombre, y soltando una tímida sonrisa.

_- Eso mismo, el señor Mikuo_ – Repitió antes de girarse volver a su visión panorámica de la ciudad que en esos momentos estaba a su merced.

**Backstage –Detrás de Escena–, Comentarios**

_Espero que este capítulo no me haya salido demasiado WTF. Entiendan que en la última parte, las dos estaban muuuy borrachas. Entiendan que Len y Kaito no pueden aparecer en toooodos los caps. Entiendan que Kiyoteru y Yuki aparecerán en el siguiente. "A prueba de Balas", el capítulo 8, hará pedazos algunos corazones de pollo. Prepárense. Ah, y Rin no será lesbiana en serio. Sólo aclarando dudas :) Y Miku… bueno, ya verán en las que se verá ella. Apuesto a que les encantó la entrada de Mikuo (Anden, que yo la adoré xD) Este tipo tiene muchos ases bajo la manga… Luego entenderán a lo que me refiero. Estará muy latente su personalidad en la segunda parte._

**Akaa-chan**

_Jajaja, muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, haces que me sonroje ü, Y sí, a mí también me dio cosita lo de Kaito y Miku. Ah, ya verás que Len se va a curar de su tontera. Pero me temo que el precio será muy caro. Bueno, estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión sobre este capi en particular. A que no te esperabas esto, ¿verdad? Bueno, el siguiente es cosa seria. Gracias por tu comentario!! _

**Rin-Hatsune**

_Claro que Miku actúa de forma extraña… Y casi, casi, ¡casi! Se enteran hoy de la razón. Pero es culpa de Ritsu. Él quería hablar con Meiko y no con Miku. Así que tendrán que esperar unos días más para saber :P Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Kyoko Sakamine**

_Si… pobrecito XD Gracias, gracias por el apoyo y por tu comentario!! Besos!!_

**Nami**

_Jajaja! No me hagas reír, si yo ya andaba pensando que me extendía demasiado con los capítulos y mis estupideces xD Eso mismo, Len es ahora un perfecto 10 xD Espero no haberme tardado too much, y gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Andy-Kikyo-love **

_Muchísimas gracias Andy :3 Me gustaría llamar a mis escritos una obra, pero creo que todavía no son de ese nivel xDD No, don't worry, no haré malita a Luka-chan. De hecho, se me ha ocurrido algo gracioso para que suceda después xD Sip, Gackupo es padre de Miku. Y sí, pobre Ritsu… lo que le hacen… xDD Ah, lo del beso tomará su tiempo, me temo, pero ya se lo he dicho a Akaa, Len ya pronto se va a curar de la forma difícil._

**Ayuki**

_Y sí, tal vez sea algo típico, porque si hago memoria me recuerdan a los gemelos de mi otra historia, "Un secreto"… Solamente que estos gemelos la tendrán un poco más difícil, y no creo que termine tan bien… Da igual, gracias por tu comentario!! Trataré de que no salgan tan típicos para la próxima :P De hecho lo que llevo entre manos no es tan típico o,o…_

**Lenalee Rose**

_Gracias por todo el entusiasmo, me alegra que siempre andes comentando y pululando por aquí xDD Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Lallen**

_Tendrás que esperar todavía unos días para ver en acción al profe sexy y a… Yuki. En fin. De Kaito tampoco sabrás mucho hasta el próximo capi. Y Meiko… En el siguiente se sabrá lo que estuvo hablando con Ritsu (Nada muy bueno, por cierto). Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Hina-Mine**

_Awww, mil gracias! Es que sí, a mí también me causa gracia molestar a Ritsu. Creo que es la primera vez que a alguien se le ocurre el MikuxRitsu, y eso me hace sentir especial :P Bueno, bueno… Este besito no quiere decir que ahora serán pareja, ni mucho menos xD Gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Haruka**

_¡Gracias, gracias! La verdad me preocupo mucho por las faltas ortográficas y siempre trato de no cometer ninguna, pero creo que a veces paso de largo y confundo una 's' con una 'c', muy común en mí. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia :) Y sí, has sido el review nº 10 y ganaste: ¡Una actualización 3 días antes! *Aplausos y gente gritando como en la televisión* Ok, no, no… Creo que me he pasado… En fin. Un beso enorme, y gracias por comentar!!_

_Oh, realmente me han sorprendido esta vez. Al parecer esto de extorsionarlos se me da muy bien, recibí muchos más comentarios de los que esperaba. Por ello, permítanme seguir experimentando con esta técnica. Ya saben, 6 Reviews son necesarios para que suba el capítulo en una semana. 10+ Son para que me adelante unos días, y si recibo 12 hago actualización instantánea (porque de esta forma llego a los 50 y seré una persona muuuuuy feliz). Esto está en contra de mis principios, pero es que su reacción me ha sorprendido mucho. De estos números no subiré, no al menos hasta la segunda parte del fic. Además, he visto que recibo 50+ visitas por capítulo. ¡770+ vistas a la historia! ¡Alucinante! ¡Gracias! Pero… ¡No sean malitos y dejen comentario! Moon sabe que ustedes leen. __**¡**__**NO HACE FALTA REGISTRARSE PARA COMENTAR! SIMPLEMENTE CLIC A: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**PD**__: ¿Les parece que para el próximo cap. vuelva a responder los reviews en público, o prefieren que los responda en privado? Por favor respondan!! :)_


	9. A Prueba De Balas

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #8**: _A Prueba De Balas_

_Recuerda ser cuidadoso con lo que haces, porque __**nadie**__ es a prueba de balas. Confirmemos esta teoría con el capítulo 8 :)… Luces, Cámara, ¡Vocaloid! _

**Escena I, Ese Maldito Bar (II)**

_- Entonces Kaito decidió que quería enseriarse contigo…_ -Pronunció más para sí mismo que para su prima. Aún su cerebro analizaba la información que acababa de recibir. La castaña asintió lentamente, con un brillo en sus ojos que Ritsu nunca antes había visto.

_- Ya lo veía venir_ – Dijo mientras revolvía lentamente su vaso de alcohol – _pero no pensé que llegaría tan pronto… _

_- Ugh –_ "Contestó" Namine - _¿Así que era esa la urgente y terrible noticia que me tenías que decir? _– Preguntó con expresión neutra, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

_- Ahá_ – Respondió sin comprender que su expresión se transformaba al rostro de alguien que debería estar encerrado bajo tierra – _Kaito rompió con Miku, por mí… _

_- Genial. Eso es sumamente estupendo _– Comentó sarcásticamente, recordando las palabras de Miku:

"_Es que tú no entiendes… Es sobre eso…_"

La única vez que la verde le quería contar algo, le iba a comentar sobre que Kaito la había dejado, y esa sería la puerta a su libertad. Pero no. Meiko no era capaz de dar buenas noticias por teléfono. Era tan inteligente que necesitó asustarlo y hacerle creer que Kaito había abierto la boca y tenía que escapar. Y entonces él tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas, y dejar a una atontada niña que creyó que otra mujer la besó. Estaba seguro de que traumó a la Hatsune.

Pero quería creer que ahora le daba lo mismo. La joda con Kaito había terminado. Y con el drama ese fuera de su camino, podría concentrarse en lo que vino a hacer desde un principio.

_- Hmm –_ le respondió Meiko dándole un sorbo a su bebida favorita - _¿Qué crees que debería hacer_?

_- Ni idea_ – Contestó sin mirarla – _Pero yo me largo de aquí tan pronto como pueda_ – Dijo con algo de resentimiento. Estaba muy molesto, y no le apetecía pensar en problemas que no eran suyos. Su prima ya era grandecita. Podría apañárselas por su cuenta.

**Escena II, Andar solo es peligroso.**

Rin emprendió el camino alegremente. No eran pocas las cuadras que debería caminar hasta su casa, pero el alcohol hacía que todo fuese más entretenido. Se detenía de a ratos a saludar a los autos, pero toda la borrachera pareció esfumarse de sus venas cuando un auto negro estacionó a su lado.

Dos hombres bajaron. Abrigos hasta la rodilla y sombreros cubrían sus cuerpos.

Su instinto le decía a gritos que saliera de allí.

Caminó, pero era consciente de los pasos que la seguían a pocos metros de ella. Paraba, y así lo hacían ellos. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Era hora darle uso a todas las medallas en atletismo que había ganado y hacerse polvo.

Rin echó a correr. Estaba algo perdida y creyó que no llegaría nunca. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa. Ella corría rápido, y a los pocos minutos sintió que los pasos habían cesado.

Se felicitó a sí misma, sus dotes para correr le salvaron el pellejo. Se dispuso a caminar y tratar de ubicarse en el mundo, pero cayó en cuenta de que estar perdido era poco. Estaba completamente sola en una calle desolada. No tenía idea de qué era el suelo que pisaba.

Puso las manos en las rodillas, apoyándose un momento en éstas para recuperar el aire perdido. Decidió que tendría que vagar hasta pillar una calle importante para ubicarse.

Hizo todas las maniobras existentes. Recorrió cientos de callecitas, puentes e incluso casi entró a una casa por equivocación. Fue entonces, cuando para su mala suerte, se encontró a sí misma parada en una calle sin luz ni salida.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el auto negro se colocó en el único camino que llamaba la salida. No parecía querer moverse.

Los dos hombres de nuevo. A la Kagamine le temblaban las rodillas. Mordió sus labios y se arrinconó inconscientemente en una esquina. Estaba aterrada.

Uno de ellos rió. Sintió que era de ella. De su destino inmediato. La joven tenía una clara idea de lo que estaba por pasar. Por ello, cambió de expresión.

Trató de parecer neutra, segura. El otro empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón tranquilamente mientras el primero se le acercaba hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su persona.

_- Llora, pide piedad y tal vez tengas suerte_ – Aconsejó con voz macabra. Ella negó con la cabeza. No iba a darles el gusto. Si la veían gritar o llorar sería mucho peor. Ella tenía que mostrarse indiferente.

_- Nunca _– Dijo con sorprendente seguridad en sí misma.

_- ¿Segura_?

Rin asintió lentamente. Tragó saliva. Si cerraba los ojos, tal vez terminarían más rápido.

Otra risa maniática dio inicio a su sufrimiento.

**Escena III, Un reencuentro "amistoso"**

En ese momento se levantó con la intención de partir, pero se encontró con el cuerpo firme de su colega vestida en traje negro, coletas del mismo tono y su cara inexpresiva. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que coincidía con estas características, y estaba parada frente a él tomando su café número seis del día. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tardó en reaccionar. Su prima fue más rápida.

_- Ruko _– Llamó sin saber si debería alegrarse o asustarse.

_- Meiko –_ Le contestó en el mismo tono lúgubre.

_- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ – Preguntó levantándose, hacía años que no le veía, pero ese rostro era inolvidable.

_- Su inutilidad_ – Dijo señalando con la cabeza al rojo, sin miedo a que lo escuche – _El señor Mikuo se está hartando de su incompetencia y me ha mandado a mí para ayudarlo _– Contó sin darle importancia – _Pero lo bueno es que uno se acostumbra, ¿sabes?_

Ritsu gruñó. Odiaba a Ruko. Esa loca podía irse a la mierda y por mucho.

_- No me gruñas que no soy perro _– Comentó en forma hostil, sonriendo de forma cruel.

_- ¡Que te jodan!_ – Maldijo perdiendo el control. En pocas oraciones, ella siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el objetivo?_ – Preguntó mirando los alrededores, cambiando súbitamente de tema.

_- Va a un instituto cerca de aquí_ – Contó Meiko, mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

_- ¿Y aún no la tienen? Ni que fuera tan difícil… ¡Es sólo una cría tonta!_

_- El asunto es más jodido de lo que crees _– Confesó Ritsu alborotándose el cabello, con evidente nerviosismo.

_- No tan jodido como tener que venir a salvarte el pellejo cada vez que metes la pata, - _Dijo mordazmente_ - pero es lo que hay_.

Meiko rió con ganas. Si fueran otras las circunstancias, estaría segura de que esos dos eran el uno para el otro. Después de todo, Kaito y ella empezaron de la misma forma… o algo así.

**Escena IV, **_**Cherry**_

Terminó la cena, colocando algo de limón en el pollo que acababa de preparar. Sonrió para sí mismo, tenía alucinantes dotes para la cocina y no lo había notado hasta ahora.

_- Hasta que tuve que cocinar para ella_ – Se corrigió a sí mismo tomando la bandeja con guantes. Se veía muy mono con un delantal y la pinta de cocinerito, pero la única que podía apreciarlo era su querida alumna - _¡Yukiiiiiii! _– Llamó apenas puso su creación en la mesa.

_- ¿Sí_? – Preguntó en otro gritito desde su habitación.

_- ¡La cena está lista_! – Advirtió mientras se quitaba los guantes y tomaba asiento.

_- ¡Voy_!

Dejó el peluche de Mario sobre la cama, junto a la aplanadora amarilla, los negis que parecían no querer podrirse nunca, la almohada gigante de pescado, el "caballito" en forma de berenjena y unas botellas vacías que al soplar imitaban una orquesta de flautas. Había recibido una buena partida de juguetes usados de los alumnos de Kiyoteru desde que empezó a asistir a las clases del maestro, como su ayudante.

Un perfume extraño llamó su atención antes de dirigirse a donde estaba Hiyama. _"Cherry_" Decía claramente, pero la niña sólo se fijó en las cerezas que adornaban el vistoso envoltorio.

_- Tal vez a Hiyama-san le guste_ – Comentó con una sonrisa, aplicándose una considerable cantidad en el cabello, cuello y manos. Con alegría y dando saltitos, fue a donde la habían llamado, sin prestar atención a la advertencia tras el perfume:

"_Potente Afrodisíaco. Se recomiendan sólo unas gotas. 65,9% de Efectividad. La empresa no se responsabiliza de su uso indebido"._

_- ¡Hola!_ – Saludó con una sonrisa, tomando asiento a su lado.

_- ¿Qué hay?_ – Contestó su acompañante llevándose un pedazo de pollo a la boca, antes de sentir el fuerte aroma que emanaba la pequeña.

Tragó antes de terminar de masticarlo todo. Ese aroma era muy fuerte… Como tentador. Miró a la niña con otros ojos, como si estuviera drogado, y sin darse cuenta pensamientos indecentes se apoderaron de su mente.

La niña lo miró extrañada. Conocía la mirada que en ese momento le dirigía su querido maestro. La había sentido sobre ella antes. Era una mirada de deseo. Se espantó.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Hiyama-san? –_ Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Fue entonces recién cuando el moreno se hizo hacia atrás, asustado, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza. Eso era imperdonable.

_- Yuki, ¿te has puesto algún perfume?_

_- Sí, uno de cereza que me regalaron anteayer… _

Kiyoteru tragó pesado. Conocía ese aroma. Era el afrodisíaco que una de sus alumnas utilizaba en sus clases. No sabía si era para él, tampoco sabía cuál era la alumna que tentaba sus instintos de esa manera, pero había estado atormentándolo desde hace varios meses. Era horrible tener que luchar con el deseo de tirarse a la primera cría que vea, a las siete de la mañana. Pero aún más horrible fue desearlo, aunque sea por unos escasos segundos, con Yuki. Se sintió sucio y perverso de sólo pensarlo.

_- Cereza –_ repitió entre pensamientos, algo confundido - _¿recuerdas quién te lo dio?_

_- Sí –_ Contestó sin inmutarse – _Esa niña de largo cabello rojo me lo obsequió._

_- ¿Ritsu?_ – Preguntó tratando de adivinar.

_- No… Miki. _

Yuki era casi como su hija. La idea de que sufriría algo parecido a lo que se imaginó hace momentos si otra persona que no fuera su padre la compraba, le causó más que un susto. Él tenía que cuidarla de que le lleguen a hacer algo así alguna vez, sería horrible…

Su niña pequeña era muy débil. Cualquier cosa podría herirla. Incluso él. Y tenía que protegerla de lo que sea, de él mismo si fuese necesario.

_Sintió que ese era su deber. _

**Escena V, ¿No hay lugar como el hogar?**

Colocó las llaves en la cerradura y abrió lentamente. No tenía idea de cómo llegó hasta allí, ni si estaba vestida o completamente desnuda. Se sentía repugnante, asquerosa, adolorida y sobre todo; sucia.

Tratar de hacerse la valiente no funcionó como ella esperaba. Para su mala suerte, esos hombres se empeñaron en hacerla sufrir hasta que el llanto y los gritos fueron imposibles de contener en sus adentros.

Imploró piedad, gritó y lloró, pero fue en vano. No había palabras ni acciones que no hubiera probado con tal de quitarse a esos dos extraños de encima. De cualquier forma, nada los detuvo.

Ahora se encontraba frente a su casa, sin tener idea de si su dolor era verdadero o todo estaba en su cabeza.

Las luces no estaban del todo apagadas, de hecho el televisor estaba encendido. Al escuchar el crujir de la puerta y la entrada fantasmal de la chica, su hermano se giró a observarla andar y colocar las llaves frente a él, como si fuera un zombi.

_- ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Acaso viniste caminando sola?_

Ella se encogió de hombros, honestamente no lo recordaba y no le apetecía pensar. Con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, desvió la peligrosa mirada del rubio. No se sentía con ánimos de hablar.

_- Rin _– La nombró lentamente - _¿Acaso tienes idea del peligro que significa caminar sola a estas horas? ¡Cualquier degenerado podría hacerte lo que se le dé la gana!_ – Le gritó en la cara, explotando como una bomba.

Claro que tenía una idea de ese peligro. Tenía una nítida idea de lo que suponía tener a un extraño sobre tu cuerpo y no ser capaz de moverse siquiera. Sí, para que lo sepa, sí tenía una buena idea de eso, pero no se molestó en hacérselo saber.

_- Al parecer no, ¿verdad? Ahí lo tienes, siempre tú jactándote de ser mayor, ¡pero cuando se trata de algo importante eres peor que una cría!_

No quería discutir. No se sentía capaz de emitir palabra siquiera. Cuando esos gritos y el llanto cesaron, sintió que se llevaron su voz, su esperanza y su seguridad consigo. No gastaría saliva en él.

_- Rin, mírame_ – dijo tomándola del rostro y obligándola a fijar vista en los ojos azules de su hermano. Mientras chispas de rabia y furia se asomaban en los de él, los suyos parecían estar vacíos, quietos como un océano helado - _¡Rin!_

La susodicha ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas de nuevo, tan sólo al contemplar al Len preocupado que hasta hace unas horas hubiera pagado por volver a escuchar. Ahora no podía ni verlo.

Apartó esas cálidas manos de su rostro helado, propinándole una cachetada limpia a su dueño.

_- Te odio_ – pronunció casi en un susurro, antes de apartarlo de su vista.

Él se quedó estático mientras ella salía de la escena.

No quería pegarlo a él, pero en aquél momento, el impulso que tenía era el de destruirse a sí misma de una vez. Al ver su rostro reflejado en el del rubio, no pudo evitar dejarse dominar por la ola de sentimientos que le alborotaban la cabeza.

No lo odiaba, se odiaba a sí misma. Y odiaba tener que ver su reflejo en él. Su propia cara le daba arcadas, y tener que ver las mismas marcas en el rubio le impedía manejar sus sentimientos. Le impedía pensar con claridad. Tenía que alejarlo de ella si quería volver a la normalidad.

Su hermano quedó perplejo en la sala. Sí, esta vez la sorpresa se la llevó él.

Rin cerró la puerta de un portazo muy parecido al que él le había regalado apenas el día anterior, no sin antes dejar una almohada en el suelo y decir claramente:

_- A partir de mañana duermes en el otro cuarto. _

Tras haber gastado su último aliento en aquellas palabras vacías, se encerró a sí misma en el baño. Necesitaba una limpieza. Limpiar su repugnante cuerpo, limpiar su desordenada mente, y hacerle una limpieza a fondo a su alborotada vida.

Porque aunque siempre aparente serlo, Rin Kagamine no es a prueba de balas.

**Backstage – Detrás de Escena –, Comentarios**

_Apostaría lo que sea a que no se lo esperaban. Lo de Rin… bueno, he de admitir que fue bastante cruel de mi parte. Me bajó el ánimo tener que escribirlo, sobre todo la última parte. __Joder… Y aún falta el siguiente cap: Destruir tu… Corazón. __Ah, creo que me volveré emo si sigo escribiendo este tipo de cosas. _

_Es que las violaciones me ponen sensible. Pero a mí me interesa más lo que les ha parecido a ustedes. ¿Los he matado o siguen dispuestos a leer estos rollos baratos? (o mejor dicho, gratis). _

_Mil gracias por los 50 reviews! Para la primera parte, espero llegar a 100! Anden, yo sé que ustedes quieren ayudarme. Para este, hagámoslo simple: 10 reviews y cuelgo el capi siguiente. _

_Perdón por no actualizar ayer, ¡pero ni siquiera terminé de escribir el cap cuando me llegó el comentario número 10! Es que ustedes me sorprenden. _

**Miyako Hyuuga1912**

_Ahí le regalé a Len lo que se merecía. Y créeme, aún falta la parte más dolorosa. Desde el comienzo, advertí que este twincest sería de una forma extraña… bueno, eso está a punto de cambiar. _

_¡Kaito sale en el siguiente! Pero me temo que para Mikuo deberán esperar. Comienzo a creer que hago esto de turnar a los chicos de Vocaloid inconscientemente, pero a propósito. ¡Siempre dejo fuera a alguien! Bah, da lo mismo. En el siguiente salen: Gackupo, Kiyoteru, Len, Kaito y Ritsu :)_

_Jajaa, no importa, pero me alegra que lo hayas intentado tantas veces :) ¡Gracias por comentar (finalmente)! xDD_

**Ayuki**

_-respondido en privado-_

**Haruka/TheBestDamnThing13**

_Jajaja, muchísimas gracias, de verdad! =D Me alegro de que te hayas hecho cuenta! ¿Qué no hay fallos? Permíteme que lo dude xD Igual, gracias ü_

**Lallen**

_-respondido en privado-_

**Cherry-chan**

_¡LOL! Eso del Cherry, en la escena de arriba se me ocurrió por el nombre que te pusiste, gracias por eso xDD Y por cierto, espero que no hayas sacado mala nota en ética por mi culpa xDD Especialmente porque yo tengo los principios y la moral algo… flexibles, ejem… no importa. ¡Que disfrutes este cap!_

**Lenalee Rose**

_-respondido en privado-_

**Ukyo-san**

_-respondido en privado-_

**Andy-kikyo-love **

_-respondido en privado-_

**Akaa-chan**

_-respondido en privado- _

**Hina-mine**

_Hago lo posible, la verdad responderé el tuyo, y los que no tienen cuenta aquí, por esas razones. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Si hay algún adelanto o algo, que quiera hacer… Se lo aclararé a todos por igual (: _

_Gracias! Y nunca me habían dicho que escribía "chido". De hecho no sé que significa, pero creo que lo tomaré como un cumplido xDD_

**Rin Hatsune**

_-respondido en privado-_

_**L**os reviews que no fueron respondidos en privado son porque el user no tiene cuenta, o lo ha deshabilitado (: _

_**IMPORTANTE:**__** ¡NO HACE FALTA REGISTRARSE PARA COMENTAR! **__**SIMPLEMENTE CLIC A: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**_

_Los quiere,_

**_Moon_**


	10. Destruir Tu Corazón

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #9**: _Destruir tu… Corazón_

"_If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please… Told you from the start: I'm only gonna break your heart"_

_Si te enamoras de mí, te advierto que no soy fácil de complacer. Te lo dije desde un principio: Lo único que voy a hacer es destruir tu corazón._

"_**Prométeme que después de esto no te enamorarás de mí…"**_

_Luces… Cámara… ¡Vocaloid!_

**Escena I, Déjà-Vu**

_- Mierda… ¿Era necesario meterla en un colegio tan grande?_ – Preguntó mientras se frotaba la cabeza con confusión. Su sentido de la orientación estaba sumamente jodido. Y eso no le sucedía a menudo.

_- Te dije que es más difícil de lo que parece…_ - Comentó su colega sonriendo ampliamente. La victoria estaba plantada en sus labios. Llevaban ya tres vueltas a toda la planta y aún no encontraban al maldito objetivo. En parte era malo, porque perdían mucho tiempo, pero por otra parte era bueno, porque así la arrogante de Ruko se ponía en su lugar y pasaba de molestarlo.

Los acompañaba en silencio la prima Meiko, mirando por encima de las cabezas de los demás estudiantes en busca de la famosa cabellera azul. No lo había visto en todo el día. Después de incontables momentos evitándolo, hoy quería hablar con él cosa seria y no aparecía por ningún lado.

Sin embargo, en vez de encontrarse con el cabello azul, Ruko pilló cuando su compañero y una familiar cabellera verde intercambiaron miradas que no pudo descifrar.

_- Déjà-Vu_ – Dijo parpadeando mucho, estaba segura de que vio ese cabello verde antes.

_- ¿Qué_? – La miró Ritsu, con curiosidad reflejada en los ojos.

_- Es que_… _esa chica… ¿No te recuerda a alguien? – _Estaba analizando los rostros de todos sus conocidos, en busca del lugar en donde era posible que la haya visto antes. Bingo.

_- ¿La de cabello verde? – _Indagó Meiko, saliendo de su autismo y refiriéndose a Miku.

_- Mmm… _- Dudó el rojo por unos momentos_ – La verdad que no._

_- No me jodas, Ritsu… – _Dijo moviendo las manos, haciendo señas como de alguien que fuma, luego toma pastillas y finalmente parecía que se giraba en una silla o algo _- ¡Ya sabes!_

_- ¿Alguien con cabello verde, dices? – _Habló de nuevo, algo cohibido. Ambas asintieron, y luego de volver a pensárselo unos momentos, negó rotundamente _– Nada que ver. _

_- ¿Estás de broma?_ – Ruko se cruzó de brazos, impresionada por la ingenuidad de su amigo _- ¡Pero si es igualita a Mikuo!_ – Exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si estuviera loca.

_- ¿Mikuo? – _Repitió con incredulidad_ – Pues a mis ojos, esos dos son completamente distintos. _

¿Miku y Mikuo? Coincidían en el cabello y los rostros, pero por lo demás eran muy diferentes. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a Ruko semejante insulto a su jefe? Esa chica estaba al borde de hacer corto circuito. Seguramente, ya tendría uno o dos mal colocados. Era probable que se haya estado drogando con café negro... de nuevo.

**Escena II, Como Música para mis Oídos**

Kiyoteru se acercó a ella con prudencia. Luego de olerla delicadamente descubrió que sí, en efecto, era ella la nazi que lo torturaba con esa maldita droga para el olfato. La clase había terminado, y como siempre, era ella la última en salir. Había dejado a Yuki en el patio con los demás niños, protegida de la amenaza que suponía la pelirroja frente a él.

_- Miki_ – La llamó con voz autoritaria. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y la susodicha se giró de inmediato - _¿Fuiste tú la que le obsequió aquél perfume de cerezas a Yuki?_

Giró su boca en una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin embargo, su voz era la de una joven inocente.

_- Eso depende. ¿Funcionó? _

_- Mejor que cuando te lo aplicas tú – _Le contestó sin tartamudear, apresurándose en agregar_ – Pero agradezco haberme dado cuenta antes de que sea tarde _– Le confesó sin bajar la mirada_ - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- Es que estaba haciendo un experimento – _Contó sin mayor remordimiento, mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa y alzaba ligeramente la cabeza, por la diferencia de altura_ – Pero ahora se me ha ocurrido otra hipótesis – _Susurró con voz sensual, tomándolo por los hombros y reduciendo las distancias entre sus cuerpos. Movió su cuello, dejando que el maestro sintiera el macabro sabor a cereza en sus fosas nasales despertar sus instintos más básicos.

El profesor la tomó por la cintura, deteniendo su juego peligroso, no sin antes sentir el terrorífico aroma impregnado en el cuerpo de la joven mujer.

_- Basta… -_Pidió, casi suplicando_- Por favor no te me acerques tanto… No te funcionará…_

Ella lo empujó de golpe. En su enojo, se cruzó de brazos y habló con voz de niña maliciosa _- ¿Sabes que cualquiera de tus alumnos puede denunciarte por abuso, verdad?_ – Preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa – _Esa chica no es tu sobrina, profe… Ni siquiera tenías una hermana…_

Kiyoteru se quedó perplejo. Tenía que tomar con pinzas la situación y elegir con delicadeza las palabras que usaría, porque semejante información en boca de una niñata era cosa seria.

**Escena III, Casa de los Kagamine… de nuevo.**

_- ¿Qué les sucede para no asistir hoy a clases?_ – Preguntó sin importarle su tono de voz, irrumpiendo en el complejo como Juan por su casa. Miku lucía molesta.

_- ¿Qué te sucede a ti para entrar así a una casa ajena?_ – Preguntó Len alzando la vista más allá de su libro, mirándola de hito en hito a través de los cristales de sus lentes – _sería bueno que aprendieras a tocar la puerta._

_- También sería bueno que ocultaras tus llaves en otro lugar que no sea bajo la alfombra –_ Informó encogiéndose de hombros _– Me sorprende que seáis tan chapados a la antigua, Kagamine _– Dijo soltando un suspiro. Se desviaba del motivo de su visita – _Pero eso no importa ahora, ya me encargaré de hablar contigo más tarde… ¿Y Rin?_

_- No ha salido del cuarto en todo el día – _Afirmó sin prestarle atención, volviendo al libro en sus manos.

_- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido ir a verla? – _Le preguntó, pero más bien en tono de acusación.

_- Créeme – _Dijo bastante seguro de sus palabras_ – Ella no quiere verme…__Y lo peor es que no sé ni por qué…_- Añadió el rubio para sus adentros cuando la peliverde estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

La Hatsune tocó el portal un par de veces, pero como su amiga no estaba en planes de abrirla, decidió hacer justicia y entrar por su cuenta.

_- ¿Rin?_ – Preguntó en el cuarto vacío, y su única respuesta fue el eco de su voz. Ninguna de las camas en la litera había sido desordenada _- ¿Rin?_ _¡Tengo que contarte algo!–_ Llamó de nuevo, antes de advertir el sospechoso repiqueteo las gotas de agua que provenía del baño.

**Escena IV, Por primera vez: ¡Los Divagues de Len!**

Apenas Miku entró en el que solía ser su cuarto, Len dejó el libro a un lado, asumiendo para sus adentros que había pasado media hora con el objeto entre sus manos, sin leer ni media página.

Una sola cosa le carcomía el cerebro y le impedía concentrarse.

La bofetada de anoche no significaba nada. No era la primera vez que Rin marcaba sus manos en la piel de él, ya sea para golpearlo o para fines más explícitos. Fueron sus palabras las que lo dejaron sin aliento, atontado y perdido.

"_Te odio… A partir de mañana duermes en el otro cuarto"_

¿Significaba eso que su relación, o lo que sea que se habían traído entre manos todo este tiempo, había acabado? ¿Fue ese el verdadero significado de sus palabras? ¿Estaba ella terminando con la relación entre los dos?

Recordó cuando rompió con su última novia:

"_Lo nuestro no va a funcionar"_

Sus rupturas siempre fueron crueles. Siempre dejaba a la chica con el corazón en las manos, pero se esforzaba en ser claro y no dañarles demasiado.

Rin no fue para nada clara. Len era transparente, pero Rin era traslúcida. Len lo decía todo, sin excepciones, mientras Rin decía algo pero se guardaba el resto.

En estos momentos, no podía serle más odiosa aquella diferencia entre los dos.

A todo esto… ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

Hacía siglos que no se besaban, ni se tocaban… No lo necesitaban. Len "ya lo había aprendido todo".

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo… ¿Significaba eso que su relación como más que hermanos había finalizado hace tiempo, y él recién ahora lo notaba?

Entre más lo pensaba, más se perdía entre cavilaciones.

Tenía que distraerse. Encendió la radio:

_If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
told you from the start,  
Baby from the start._

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart.

"_Prométeme que después de esto no te enamorarás de mí…"_

Aquél recuerdo lo asaltó de repente, quitándolo de su intento vano de tranquilizarse. La gente de la radio podía joderse, por su culpa recordaba cosas que debería llevarse a la tumba.

Era increíble, aunque no por eso menos verdadero. Allí estaba él, rompiendo su promesa.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. No se lo había admitido ni siquiera a sí mismo hasta ahora.

No lo admitió a su fuero interno cuando la nombró en vez de a Luka, o cuando se encontró a sí mismo tratándola mal o cambiando de actitud constantemente.

A veces ni siquiera estaba en sus manos manejarlo.

Luka se lo había advertido. Le aconsejó que hable con la rubia, pero Len no le hizo caso. Típico. Él nunca le hacía caso, y ahora le tocaba "enterarse" de la forma difícil, en los momentos en los que la chica no podía ni verle la cara.

Y sí, ya era hora de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos: Estaba enamorado de su hermana. Había roto su promesa.

Pero Rin no se molestaría si no se enteraba. Len se lo ocultó incluso a sí mismo durante dos años… ¿por qué no esconderlo un tiempo más?

Suspiró con cansancio. No había dormido y como cereza del pastel no sabía qué demonios había querido decir Rin ayer.

Parecía una de esas conspiraciones del destino en contra suya, odio sin razón aparente…Pero le consolaba una cosa:

_Siempre hay alguien que se lo está pasando peor. _

**Escena V, ¿El baño? Eso suena raro. **

Allí, acurrucada en una esquina del reducido espacio, el tiempo no corría. Las lágrimas no eran tan dolorosas. Con el consuelo del agua, éstas ya no cortaban su piel. Las escurridizas se mezclaban al caer despreocupadamente sobre su cabello y su cuerpo. Lo habían estado haciendo desde…

No sabía si habían pasado minutos o días. No sentía hambre o sueño. No sentía el dolor.

Daba igual. Todo daba igual, mientras permaneciera bajo su lluvia artificial. Ese efecto debía perdurar. Además, no se sentía lo suficientemente limpia.

En el fondo, Rin sabía que aunque toda el agua del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros no sería suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.

Aunque eso no la detuvo cuando se metió bajo el grifo con toda su vestimenta puesta. Y tampoco la había sacado del llanto sin cesar del grifo, todavía.

Eso sí, unos ruidos en el exterior la sacaron de su ensoñación.

Como en cámara lenta, vio a Miku abrir la puerta, estaba visiblemente alterada. Se alarmó más aún cuando la vio hecha un ovillo y abrazando sus rodillas.

_- ¡Rin! ¡Sal de ahí en este instante!_

- …

_- ¡Rin! ¡Demonios Rin estás ardiendo en fiebre! _

Apagó el correr del agua de una vez y la ayudó a levantarse. Su amiga parecía ausente. Respiraba y se movía, pero no la sentía allí.

_- Rin… ¿Qué te pasó?_

Las imágenes vinieron a su mente una vez más. Se abrazó el pecho y el estómago, temiendo caerse a pedazos o algo, como esforzándose en permanecer en una sola pieza. Le dolía algo, pero no sabía que era. Bueno, mejor dicho, le dolía todo. Absolutamente todo.

_- ¿Fue Len, verdad?_ – Preguntó lentamente, temiendo la afirmativa.

_- Es culpa mía…_

Miku no entendía lo que ella le trataba de decir, por lo que decidió mostrarle lo que le había pasado.

Se deshizo del abrigo con el que se cubría, y como estaba desprovista de cualquier otro tipo de ropa bajo éste, los cardenales, esos manchones violetas en todo su cuerpo eran lo único que la adornaba. Estaba marcada. Entonces Miku comprendió.

La verde le abrazó, sin palabras innecesarias. Simplemente la sostuvo, en ese cálido contacto humano que Rin tanto añoraba.

Siempre que una sufría, la otra estaba le consolaba. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo en esa amistad, una amistad muy peculiar. Porque las dos eran completamente opuestas, pero se habían hecho amigas de cualquier forma. Las dos estaban solas y necesitadas del apoyo que la otra le brindaba, sumamente útil a la hora de seguir adelante.

Y de nuevo la rubia apreció a la verde, la chica que era opuesta a ella por muchos motivos, pero seguía ahí.

Rin se derrumbó en llanto.

Ahora el agua sobre su cuerpo ya no estaba para aliviarla. Todo el dolor volvió de golpe.

_- Shh…_

**Escena VI, Antes de Partir **

_- Es que yo no te amo, Kaito…_

_- ¿Qué no me amas? ¿Es eso? ¡Pero si me lo has dejado en claro desde el principio!_

- …

_- No me mientas. ¿Es por tu familia, verdad?_ - Lágrimas en los ojos azules se asomaban con vergüenza. Y a ella también se la notaba al borde de quebrarse.

_- Ojalá pudiera explicarte… _

_- No es necesario. Creo que te entiendo_ – Tenía que conservarse sereno. La verdad no la entendía, pero al menos debería aparentar que sí lo hacía.

_- Eso es muy amable de tu parte… _

_- ¿Te irás pronto? _– Indagó con la cabeza gacha.

Ella asintió lentamente. Moría por explicarle con detalles la razón, pero no era capaz. No tenía las agallas.

_- En cuanto Ritsu y Ruko terminen con lo que vinieron a hacer… _

_- ¿Te llevarán con ellos?_

_- Lamento haber alargado esto por tanto tiempo…_

_- No tanto como yo lamento haberte obligado a hacerlo… -_ Tragó pesado. Una duda se asomó en sus pensamientos - _¿Te volveré a ver?_

_- En otra vida… Quizás…_

_- Pues hasta entonces… _

La despidió con un delicado beso en los labios. Sus labios eran muy dulces, seguramente por todas esas toneladas de helado, y difíciles de dejar escapar.

_- Adiós Kaito…_

_- Adiós Meiko_…- Se giró lentamente y empezó a caminar, cuando la castaña lo llamó de nuevo.

_- Kaito… Tengo una última cosa que decirte antes de partir…_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Yo…también te amo… _

_- Siempre lo supe… - _Confesó formando con sus labios una sonrisa amarga_. _

**Backstage –Detrás de Escena–, Comentarios**

_Drama, Drama, Drama. Esto me pudre, pero es necesario. Lo de Len… La verdad que no, pero me lo pidieron. Y quise darles el gusto. Gackupo no apareció en este capi ¡No me entraba! En todo caso, ya lo verán pronto. Estas lamentaciones de los gemelos, ya se me pasaron. Dije lo que tenía que decir, y creo que estamos cerca, o en el clímax de la primera parte. En el siguiente: B-52* Suceden cosas muy importantes, (De spoiler les cuento que B-52 es el número del avión que soltó la bomba atómica en Hiroshima en la segunda World War) por lo que el nombre del capítulo no es en vano. Ya no me limitaré a palabras y lamentos, en el siguiente capi vienen los hechos._

_Los problemas se van aclarando. Creo que ya entendieron quién es la esposa de Mikuo, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que se les pasó un poco el odio hacia Len en este capi. Estoy segura de que después del siguiente, ustedes amarán a Miku. Y estoy segura también, de que en unos más, me van a querer matar xDD pero no importa. Yo los amo igual. _

_Quise dejar una pequeña moraleja con este capítulo. Puede que el cuerpo de Rin esté destrozado, pero puedo asegurarles que la mente de Len está igual o peor. Y Kaito... pobre Kaito. Lo que intenté trasmitir en este capítulo es que una fuerte herida al corazón puede doler tanto como un cuerpo mutilado. _

_Por cierto... me han entrado ganas de ponerle a esta historia un nombre más adecuado, ¿me ayudan? :D_

_A mi hermanita pequeña le pilló la neumonía. El viernes rindo historia. Les pediré paciencia para la actualización, traeré de que no afecte mucho._

_**Akaa-chan, Lallen, Rin-Hatsune, Andy, Lenalee, Miyako y Haruka: **__respondidos en privado._

_**Cherry-chan:**_

_Jajaja, gracias por perdonarme! Estoy ansiosa por saber si me amarás o querrás condenarme a la hoguera cuando avance más en esta historia. Bah, no importa. Seeeh, Cherry manda xDD Creo que a más de uno lo dejé traumado. Yo la verdad pensé que eso de afrodisíaco era un invento mío, pero después descubrí ¡que de verdad existen! Eso es raro. Casi tanto como esta historia. ¡Excelente! Está mejor que mi 4/6 de Mates (en el que por cierto me aplacé hace poco. Tonterías) esperaré ese día ansiosa xDD Jajaja, y no, tampoco, pero es una palabra chistosa. Trataré de usarla. Gracias por comentar!_

_**anonimoquenoaguantalapresion:**  
__  
Tu review me dio mala espina, pero da lo mismo. Se nota que querías ver la actualización, seas otro comentarista o uno de los que ya ha comentado y se desespera por la actualización. No importa. Te dí el gusto. Después de todo, siguen siendo 60 rr's :3 Gracias! Espero verte comentar de nuevo pronto ^^_

_**Haruka:**_

_Te respondí en privado, pero también aquí por si no manejas el sitio muy bien: _

_Jajaja, gracias. Actualizo rápido, porque ustedes comentan aún más rápido. Y da miedo. A veces no pasan ni cinco minutos de que actualizo y ya tengo 3 reviews.. Pero a partir de ahora quiero tomarme mi tiempo. _

_Gracias, gracias! espero que te guste el que se viene!_

_**Hidari:**_

_Te amo! No hay palabras! Este tipo de cumplidos suben demasiado mi amor propio, pero las aprecio como no imaginas! La narración lo es todo para mí. Combinar las palabras para que quede bonito me resulta algo complicado, y encontrar quien lo aprecie y le guste me hace muy muy muy feliz. Cumplí tu pedido. He ahí al dios griego Len, pero como recompensa te voy a cobrar un review, ehh? Esperaré por ese comentario, te lo advierto xDD Gracias por vencer a la flojera y escribirme! Espero que los otros treinta flojos que leen y no escriben sigan tu ejemplo.._

_**VAGOS**__; YO SÉ QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO. Y ESTOY AL TANTO DE QUE SABEN COMO HACER UN REVIEW! ¡Aunque no estén registrados! _

_¡Tienen que ser como Hidari decidirse a comentar después de leer! ¡No sean flojos!_

_**Si de flojera se trata, yo actualizaba una vez a la semana. Pero aquí me tienen. ¿Es mucho pedirles que me paguen con la misma moneda?**_

_Para actualizar, seguimos con la regla de los 10 reviews… Aunque yo sé que más gente lee y no comenta ._________._

_Los quiero aún más!_

_**Moon**_

**_PD: Las chicas que no tienen cuenta en FF, pueden dejarme su correo, así les envío una notificación via e-mail si subo la actualización. _**


	11. B52

**Adolescentes**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #10**: _B-52*_

_Numerosos aviones de guerra modelo B-52 sobrevolaban el área recientemente atacada por la primera bomba nuclear en la historia. Uno de los infelices soltó la bomba acabando con la segunda guerra mundial. Ahora... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi fic?_

_Luces, cámara… ¡Vocaloid!_

**Escena I, Conversaciones Contradictorias**

- _Creí que te quedarías toda la noche con ella_ – Confesó con simpleza, observando el reloj de pared marcando las 2 am pasadas.

- _Se ha quedado dormida_ – Informó a la par que se acercaba al rubio, casi arrastrando los pies del cansancio– _Sólo por eso salí… _

- _Oh…_

- _Me preocupa mucho_ – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, tomando un mechón de su cabello verde y acariciándolo con aburrimiento – _Deberíamos llevarla al hospital…_

- _¿Al hospital? Yo creo que más bien deberíamos conseguirle turno en el psiquiatra_ – Comentó Len con algo de rencor, sentimiento que Miku no pudo percibir.

- _Da igual… Pero tienen que hacerle exámenes. _

- _Creo que está peor de lo que aparenta… Esto puede terminar muy mal si no se trata. Quién sabe si se contagió… -_ No pudo completar la frase con el nombre de la enfermedad que tanto la preocupaba, el rubio la interrumpió.

- _¿Contagiarse? Dudo que se transmita, pero la verdad es que más de una vez me ha contagiado su histeria. _

- _¿Histeria?_ – Repitió con confusión.

- _Sí, y lo peor de todo es que me parece que cada día está más loca…_

- _¿Cada día más loca?_ – repitió de nuevo, sintiéndose perdida en la conversación y frotándose la cabeza.

- _¿No es de eso de lo que hablamos?_

- _Ehh… sí, sí… -_ Afirmó algo cohibida. ¿Habían estado hablando de cosas diferentes?

Eso quería decir que por poco y Len se enteraba de lo de Rin. Esperen un minuto… ¿Rin no le contó lo que le pasó a Len? Eso era insólito. Mientras ella se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, su amigo la miraba extrañado.

_"Diablos, ahora que lo pienso, es Miku la que está cada día peor…"_

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Miku se llevó las manos al estómago, sin poder evitar una expresión de dolor reflejada en el rostro. Len captó sus facciones, atreviéndose a preguntar obviedades.

- _¿Estás bien?_

- _S-sí… -_Asintió ella forzadamente, una señal clara de que no estaba bien.

- _Miku… _

- _Es… Un simple dolor de estómago… _-Admitió ella enterrando las manos en sus caderas, y sujetándose con fuerza.

- _Pues no se ve como un simple dolor de estómago – _Corrigió él, parándose con intención de ayudarla_ – Ven, vamos a buscar un medicamento._

- _Eso no cambia nada… E-es lo que… es – No podía completar sus comentarios irónicos. Se sentía bastante mal y se le notaba a leguas._

- _Miku… tu rostro está de un color raro… como verde… - Informó Len, fijándose en la coincidencia de la situación – Debería llevarte al hospital a que te receten algo… Puede tratarse de una enfermedad fea._

- _¿Por qué no me escuchas cuando te digo que es dolor de estómago? – _Se quejó aguantándose el dolor que le ardía desde las entrañas_ – Así son los dolores de estómago… cuando andas con una enfermedad fea… a cuestas… - _Pronunció muy despacio, con pesar y ahogando un gemido. Le dolía…mucho_._

Len se quedó con los ojos como platos.

- _Miku… especifica… ¿Qué clase de enfermedad?_

- _¿Importa acaso? _– Replicó con molestia, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- _¿No te recetaron nada? ¿Pastillas o algo? _– Cuestionaba el rubio, sin comprender la gravedad de la situación_. _

- _¿Para qué tomarlas? Si lo único que hacen es prolongar el sufrimiento… _

Una última expresión de sufrimiento se dibujó en sus facciones, siendo razón suficiente para que el Kagamine tomara riendas del asunto y se dignara a llevar a la verde a urgencias.

**Escena II, Declaración de Guerra**

La rubia se había despertado perezosamente, y ahora se encontraba observando las heridas en sus piernas desnudas con ojo crítico, como si fueran de otra persona. Pasó sus dedos por una cortadura en particular, que a diferencia de las otras, no era reciente, pues ya tenía sus años formando parte del cuerpo de Rin.

- _Ese maldito…_

Aquella cicatriz era su recuerdo constante de que Len siempre estaba ahí para arruinarlo todo. ¿Quién más sería tan estúpido como para pelear con ella mientras manejaba una aplanadora? Ella se cayó y fue a caer en la acera. Su hermano ganó la pequeña lucha tomando el control del vehículo amarillo.

Pobre aplanadora.

El punto era, sin embargo, que Len lo único que hacía era arruinar todos sus planes. Trató de imaginar su vida si Len nunca hubiese sido su hermano.

_"Definitivamente lo habría matado hace años"_

Sonrió de sólo pensarlo. Su hermano fuera de su vida haría las cosas mucho más fáciles…

_"Habría podido manejar esa aplanadora yo sola todo el día" _

El amor que le tenía… no era correspondido. Y esto ya le había ocurrido antes con otro chico, de cualquier manera. Debía olvidarse de Len y ayudarse a sí misma a rehacer su vida.

_"No puede ser tan difícil"_

Porque aunque Rin ame a Len, también lo odiaba. Y definitivamente iba a hacer florecer ese odio que le guardaba, opacando al amor.

Esta era su pequeña declaración de guerra.

Rin iba a hundir a Len. Lo iba a hacer tocar fondo y pedir piedad.

Pero Rin no pensó en una cosa, cuando se prometió a sí misma ganar la lucha.

_"¿Cómo ganar una guerra destruyendo al enemigo, cuando éste fue, es y siempre será la única razón de tu existencia? ¿No te destruirías a ti mismo simultáneamente?"_

Después de todo, seguían siendo hermanos gemelos.

**Escena III, Esperar tiene sus Ventajas**

- _Esa Meiko se está tardando demasiado _– Comentó con aburrimiento la heterocroma mientras tenía la vista fija en el reloj de su muñeca.

- _Se me ha hecho costumbre esperarla_ – Respondió Ritsu cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared junto a un amplio ventanal.

- _Bah _– Se quejó ella, acercándose al ventanal para satisfacer su pronunciada curiosidad – _A todas estas… ¿Qué haces todavía con el traje de mujer?_

- _Ah, esta mierda – _Afirmó mirándose la ropa con algo de vergüenza _– Lo que sucede es que…_

- _Hey… ¿No es esa la niña? – _Preguntó con escepticismo al tiempo en el que le tomaba del brazo a su compañero, interrumpiendo su relato que consistía en un buen manojo de excusas tontas.

Namine se giró de inmediato y se encontró, para su sorpresa, con una niña de aproximadamente ocho años sentada en medio del patio, mirando hacia algún punto del patio vacío desde su asiento junto a la fuente.

Estaba sola, indefensa y esperaba paciente a ser _desvirginizada_.

- _Eureka…_

**Escena IV, ¿Informaciones?**

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Sus pies se movían de manera inquieta mientras esperaba noticias del doctor. Miku tenía alguna enfermedad que él desconocía de momento, pero el doctor la llamó por su nombre apenas la vio, y se la llevó a urgencias sin molestarse siquiera en informarle al rubio qué diablos le pasaba a su amiga.

Ya se había comunicado con Luka y por ende, seguramente el padre de Miku, Gackupo, ya estaba enterado y llegarían en cualquier momento. También se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la reacción de Luka ante la noticia no fue de sorpresa, sino de resignación. Ella tampoco se dignó en comentarle que la verde sufría una maldita enfermedad. ¿Acaso era el único retrasado?

También se comunicó con Kaito. Éste ya venía en camino, pero para su suerte el peliazul se escuchaba tan sorprendido como lo estaba él. ¿Acaso Miku había estado ocultando algo?

Mientras cargaba el teléfono verde, último modelo y una tecnología demasiado avanzada, que siendo sinceros, le costaba un poco entender, notó que recibía una llamada.

_Llamada entrante----** (F) K. RINNY! (L) (R)**_

No se sorprendió por la cantidad de emoticones y caritas que adornaban el celular de la verde, estaba acostumbrado a excentricidades de ese tipo en cada uno de sus mensajes. Y para colmo, le había contagiado el vicio a su hermana.

- _¡Miku! ¿Dónde estás?_ – Hablando de la reina de roma…

- _Hola, Rin. _

- _Tú no eres Miku _– Cambio de tono súbitamente, usando uno más frío.

- _Tú tampoco_ – Respondió con molestia.

- _¿Y bien? ¿No me la vas a pasar?_

- _Es que ella está algo indispuesta ahora… _

- _¿Indispuesta? Len… ¿Qué carajo haces con el móvil de mi amiga? _

- _También es mi amiga. _– Replicó cansado - _¿Por qué no vienes al hospital y se lo preguntas por ti misma?_

- _¿Miku está en el hospital?_

- _Eso acabo de decir. _

- _¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Idiota!_

Dicho esto, la Kagamine mayor cortó de golpe, dejando a Len con las palabras que dijo, retumbando en su mente.

Odiaba que Rin siempre tenga toda la razón.

**Escena V, Trato hecho… ¿O no?**

Monitoreaban cada uno de sus movimientos desde una distancia prudente. Aunque no había nadie a la vista, no querían ser descubiertos. Ritsu estaba algo callado, se le veía algo nervioso, mientras su contraparte, Ruko, estaba como un león a centímetros de su presa, casi en posición de caza y a punto de saltarle encima.

- _Voy yo a por ella –_ Reclamó luego de tentarse un rato con la idea de capturarla _– Dame el gusto, de todas formas pondré en el informe que lo hiciste tú_** –** Le ofreció ella, segura de que el intercambio era irrechazable.

- _No, mejor voy yo… A mí me tendrá más confianza_ – Comentó también seguro de sí mismo, dejándose llevar por ese impulso animal y sin darse cuenta de que acababa de decir una estupidez.

- _¿Más confianza? ¿O sea que ya te conoce?_

- _Cómo no hacerlo, si va conmigo al coro –_ Admitió con una sonrisa triunfadora. Solamente ante la expresión calculadora de Ruko se dio cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

- _Espera un minuto… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices? Pudiste atraparla durante todo este tiempo… ¡y no lo hiciste!_

- _¡¿Qué? ¡N-no! Y-yo…_

- _Te propongo un trato, Namine. Déjame atraparla, y sean cuales sean tus motivos, yo me quedo con la boca cerrada._

Namine se vio obligado a dejar su moral a un lado. Había intentado proteger a Kaai en vano. No tuvo más remedio que asentir lentamente.

- _Trato hecho… _

Lo que no pilló, fue que justo antes de atrapar a la niña, sin rastros de remordimiento alguno, la mujer sin escrúpulos hizo el peligroso lazo entre los dedos tras su espalda al momento de sellar el trato.

Ninguna promesa tenía validez si se ejecutaba esta pequeña trampa.

Pero nadie le advirtió a Ruko que tenía que jugar limpio.

Lejos, lo suficientemente lejos de allí, alumna y profesor se jugaban el pellejo en una peligrosa conversación que no podía terminar bien.

¿Podría ser peor?

_Por supuesto…_

**Backstage –Detrás de Escena– Comentarios**

_Tuve un enorme y azulado problema:_

**_Pantalla azul._**

_Mi pc fue asquerosamente formateada, y ahora estoy aquí subiendo el fic con un pequeño retraso. Perdonen. Estoy muy apurada, y no me dan las ganas de volver a revisar el texto. sorry.  
_

_El otro día estaba yo viendo videos de Vocaloid, y me encontré con algo curioso: Ritsu Namine – Chain Girl. Escuché la canción y me quedé embobadísima. La "sentía" como mi fic. Es un perfecto… opening, o algo así. Como sea, me decidí a ponerle un título decente a esta historia, les presento las opciones: _

**_-Proyecto #69: Razón & Emoción_**_; Numerosas luchas se libran en las mentes de los protagonistas de esta particular historia. Cada uno tiene sus motivos y razones, al igual que sentimientos y emociones, cada uno hace lo que considera... conveniente. Después de todo, el bien y el mal son simplemente dos puntos de vista. _

**_- Proyecto #01: El Ilusionista_**_; Ella era magnífica en lo que hacía. ¿Y qué era eso a lo que se dedicaba? Simple. Manejar a los Vocaloids como si fuera su titiritero. ¿Es acaso una persona capaz de manejar vidas simultáneas, o en este caso, muchos muñecos al mismo tiempo? Nadie lo sabe. Tal vez sea una ilusión, una mentira. Tal vez una realidad completamente distinta se esconda tras personalidades extrañas que rodean a estos títeres virtuales. _

_(Amo este título, pero si no lo uso para esta historia, estoy segura de que lo usará para otra trama que llevo entre manos). _

**_- Chain Life_**_ (Cadena de Vida); Numerosas historias se entrelazan imitando nuestra realidad de todos los días. Cada uno es protagonista de su propia vida, cada uno tiene sus traumas, sus rollos y sus problemas. Todos intentarán solucionarlos. ¿No es así como nos toca vivir a nosotros también más allá del monitor? ¿Los acompañan a solucionarlos? Puede que tengan éxito, como puede que no._

**_-Juego Mental;_**_ Eran jóvenes, sin experiencia, impulsivos, volubles y terriblemente incorregibles. Tras esa terquedad que los domina en su día a día, sus mentes le juegan una mala pasada. ¿Tomarán las decisiones correctas o se dejarán llevar por el orgullo? _

_Y si se les ocurre uno mejor, me avisan. Les pido encarecidamente que me ayuden a elegir. _

_El siguiente cap., Pulsaciones, se dividirá en dos o tres partes, y luego daré por terminada la bendita primera parte. Acto seguido, me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones, porque joder, aún no he resuelto como terminaré este fic. Luego, iniciaré con la segunda parte y terminaré el fic. Seguidamente, actualizaré cosas abandonadas, como mi Fic BODIES y otras cosas sin sentido y supongo que para entonces terminaré la **genial **trama que estoy preparando para estrenar en unos meses._

_Tengo ganas de titular a todos mis proyectos con ese nombre, Proyecto #, xxxxx. ¿No suena genial? Me hace sentir como una científica y todo. _

_Como sea._

**_Lenalee, Rin-Hatsune, Andy, Lallen, Haruka (thebestdamn….), Akaa-chan, _**

**_Cherry Chan_**

_Amm… sobre lo del correo, la dirección no me llegó porque lo enviaste todo junto, pero no importa xDD Y gracias por confiar en mi, pero lo del arroba y eso lo tienes que enviar separado por espacios. Mil gracias Cherry, espero que, como dicen ustedes, "**Como siempre**", les haya gustado este cap. _

**_Hidari Kagamine_**

_Aww! Me matas cuando me dices esas cosas! Haces que me sonrojeee! xDD En serio, aunque siento que la palabra magnífico me queda algo grande xDD._

_Pues sí, esa es la idea… Joderos en cada capítulo con alguno de mis rollos raros. La verdad es que la mitad de la trama yo me la invento sobre la marcha, hay gente, como Gackupo, Luka, Mikuo y Miki, que no salieron de mi cabeza hasta unos momentos antes de actualizar. Es raro. Estoy ansiosa por ver cómo te tomas lo de Miku, porque están a punto de ver la razón de su comportamiento Friki (no, no es la enfermedad en sí, es una cosa de ella en particular). Ritsu… sólo puedo decir que definitivamente NO es lo que parece. Como dije hace mucho, ya tendrá él sus razones. ¿Yo? ¿Odiar un review? Ni que estuviera tan loca xDDD_

_Gracias por el comentario!_

**_Miyako_**

_Ohhh! Entonces soy feliz. La verdad uno de mis propósitos fue meter a Miku al fic, de manera que la gente le coja cariño de alguna manera, para así dedicarme a hacer fics sobre ella con propósitos mucho más malvados (Soy una genio :P) Si ahora te cae bien, sólo espera lo genial que se vuelve después. En la segunda parte es un pan de dios! Yo amo a esa idol xDD_

_Le puse 8 a Yuki, creo que lo escribí en algún lado xDD_

_Puede que sí sea el hermano de Miku, como puede que no y que sean robots que compró Gackupo porque... *se calla la boca*¡Eso es material para otra cosa! Ehh… ¿Qué decía? Ah, sí. Que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. **Tú sólo espera lo mejor, pero prepárate para lo peor.** Por si acaso._

_ See you! Y gracias por el comentario!_

**_Anonimoquemedademasiadalataescribirsuapodo_**

_xDD Me di cuenta, pero no importa, adoro tus reviews, se me hacen curiosos. ¡No dejes de comentar! Vale, vale… El sábado se viene pulsaciones. Espero sean pacientes :)_

**_yoko-77_**

_gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo, que me ha costado algo de mi tiempo idearlo xDD Espero sigas comentando!_

**_Nami_**

_aquí presente la actualización! espero que te guste o que al menos no quieras matarme! See you!_

_Teto_

_Lloraste? te amoo! Adoro que la gente lagrimee con mis fics, me sube el autoestima aunque suene raro, y es que entonces estoy segura de que el fic les ha llegado. Me has alegrado este viernes. Espero que vuelvas a comentar pronto!  
_

**_IMPORTANTE_****_: ¡NO HACE FALTA REGISTRARSE PARA COMENTAR! _****_SIMPLEMENTE CLIC A: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!_**

_Los quiere,_

**_Moon_**


	12. Pulsaciones

**Chain Life**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #11**: _Pulsaciones (I)_

_El corazón puede pasar de su ritmo normal a un latido desbocado en cuestión de segundos, pero siempre mantiene un compás constante, repetitivo. Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos. _

_Sus latidos son el signo más claro de vida… Pero todos sabemos que ningún corazón es capaz de latir por siempre. En algún momento debe detenerse, ¿verdad? _

_Luces, cámara… ¡Vocaloid!_

**Escena I, Juntos… de Nuevo**

Se había puesto pantalones y mangas largas. Hasta llevaba bufanda y toneladas de corrector y base cubrían sus marcas. Ahora entraba de nuevo al hospital, que le traía recientes recuerdos, algo amargos. La última vez que estuvo allí la había pasado muy mal. Entró en silencio, arrastrando los pies y examinando el ambiente. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado hace pocos días. La secretaria la reconoció.

- _¿Señorita Kagamine?_ – la llamó con sorpresa _- ¿Puedo ayudarla? _– Se ofreció cortésmente.

- _Esto… Mi amiga está en una de las habitaciones y me gustaría ir a visitarla. _

- _¿Cómo se llama su amiga?_ – Indagó la joven mujer escribiendo algo en el teclado.

- _Hatsune… Miku Hatsune_ – Informó, algo nerviosa.

- _Hatsune Miku se encuentra en terapia intensiva_ – Confesó la mujer con voz neutra – _Si desea ir a verla su habitación es la 001 del primer piso, pero ella ahora se encuentra con el doctor. Le estamos dando toda la prioridad que podemos. _

- _Bien. Gracias. _

Rin salió disparada hacia las escaleras con dirección al cuarto nombrado. La velocidad a la que iba, efecto de la adrenalina, hizo que por un momento, sus dolores musculares desaparecieran por completo, pero al llegar al pasillo correspondiente se encontró con una buena cantidad de conocidos, parados firmemente en puerta, haciendo que su corazón, por un segundo, se quedara helado.

Se acomodó la bufanda, dejó que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro y se acercó a ellos con cautela.

- _Hola, Rin_..._ Linda bufanda _– Fue Kaito el primero en verla, haciendo un gesto amigable con la mano que ella correspondió.

- _Nos encontramos aquí de nuevo, ¿ehh Shion?_ – Respondió en tono casual. Hizo un ligero gesto de saludo con la cabeza al director de la institución, quien se paseaba de un lado al otro con evidente desesperación. El hombre le dirigió una mirada en la que se percibía claramente la preocupación que llevaba dentro.

- _¡Cómo no me dijo! ¡¿Acaso no confía ella en mí?_

- _Tranquilícese, señor Gackupo _– Pidió Luka en tono serio, permitiéndole a Rin ver que también ella se encontraba allí – _Shh…Shh… Va a ver que en breve el doctor saldrá de ahí con una sonrisa…_

- _¿Miku está ahí adentro? ¿Y qué dijeron los doctores?_ – Preguntó Rin súbitamente, mirando a Kaito con interés, pero su hermano fue más rápido.

Kagamine Len se levantó de golpe, mirándola a los ojos en la expresión más severa que jamás se había visto en él.

- _¿Tú lo sabías, verdad hermanita? Tú eras la única persona a la que Miku le contó esto_.

- ¿_Sabías que mi hija está enferma de quién-sabe-qué y no me lo dijiste?_ – Casi gritó el hombre en tono histérico.

- _¿Qué tiene Miku… Rin? –_ Indagó el azul con curiosidad, al parecer era el único en conservar la compostura, aunque se veía más serio de lo habitual.

- _Y-yo…yo… Miku… -_Tomó aire, y se preparó para dar una fuerte noticia a los personajes parados frente a ella, a punto de entrar en histeria – _Miku tiene lupus_ – Contó agachando la cabeza, incapaz de hacer frente a la sorpresa que se asomaba en los rostros de aquellas personas.

**Escena II, Por amor**

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ – Preguntó nervioso, mientras retrocedía como quien tiene miedo de que lo ataquen. ¿Cuándo se había convertido su pequeña alumna en esa mujer frente a él que sonreía perversa?

- _Por la misma razón por la que tú aún no te deshaces de Kaai_ – Confesó lentamente, sin borrar aquella sonrisa sardónica _– Por amor… _

- _Niña… -_ La llamó, plantándose por primera vez frente a Miki, aparentando decisión – _Puede que Yuki no sea mi sobrina, pero yo no le he hecho nada malo… _

- _Es cuestión de tiempo_ – Afirmó muy segura, dejando su acercamiento para más tarde para empezar con su cuota de amenazas -_ ¿Ya te lo has imaginado, verdad? Tsk… _-Negó con la cabeza y el dedo índice, en señal de desaprobación – _Un maestro pedófilo no hace ningún bien… ¿Qué dirá de usted el señor Gackupo cuando se entere?_

- _Miki… por favor… ¿acaso tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? _– Lentamente, mientras ella se creía dueña y señora del poder, Kiyoteru se acercaba a la ventana para visualizar a su protegida… desprotegida. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquella mujer que no podía distinguir?

Dejó a la caprichosa alumna sola en su clase, para ir en socorro de la niña de ojos miel.

Ella hizo un puchero, maldiciendo más para el viento que para su amado, ya que éste se había esfumado por la puerta, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

**Escena III, La decisión más difícil**

El pelimorado, aquél que era mayor que todos, fue el primero en palidecer. Kaito miró instintivamente al hombre, y seguidamente a Luka. Ninguno de los tres lo había previsto, pero… ¡Aquella enfermedad estuvo frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo! ¡Y no lo supieron!

Len no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaba _shockeado_ por la noticia, dado que era el único que no se lo esperaba ni por asomo. En eso, el hombre mayor se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, haciendo que todos los demás entraran también tras su paso.

Allí tendida estaba ella, con el doctor a su lado. Estaban conversando cuando fueron interrumpidos. El rostro de ella mostraba por primera vez, las ronchas rosadas que el maquillaje había sabido ocultar por mucho tiempo, y sin embargo sonrió al verlos. El doctor se espantó al ver a tanta gente junta en el reducido espacio.

- _Doctor… hemos estado esperándolo afuera por más de una hora. Exijo su informe _– Pidió tendiéndole la mano en espera del historial y los resultados.

El hombre intentó sonreírle, pero al no ser correspondido se limitó a explicar la situación de Hatsune.

- _Según me ha comentado su hija, esta enfermedad podría ser genética_ – Hizo una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos _– ¿Me equivoco?_ – Gackupo negó con la cabeza lentamente, como un niño pequeño al que tratan de explicarle algo difícil – _Bien, pues yo le he explicado que hay un procedimiento para librarse de esta enfermedad, pero tiene sus riesgos…_

- _No_ – Contestó en seco, entendiendo completamente a lo que se refería el médico – _No volveré a confiar en ustedes…_

- _No confíes_ – Le desafió una tímida voz, suave, que provenía de la joven _– Después de todo, es mi decisión, y lo sabes, Gackupo –_ Sí, lo sabía, Miku era legalmente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones debido al inconveniente del año pasado.

- _¡No!_ – Negó, sin dignarse a ceder - _¡Sabes perfectamente que tu madre no pudo sobrevivir a esa cirugía! ¡No estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti también!_

- _Ya me perdiste hace mucho._

Su discusión fue interrumpida por una voz amarilla, bastante confundida.

- _No lo entiendo_ – Admitió el Kagamine menor con el seño fruncido, harto de pensárselo tanto – _El lupus no es mortal._

- _No es mortal si se trata a tiempo_ – Le contestó el doctor como si fuera obvio – _Pero dadas las circunstancias, es necesaria una intervención quirúrgica_.

- _¡Cuyas posibilidades de vivir son del 25%!_ – Protestó el hombre morado, muy cerca de perder la cordura.

- _No tengo opción_ – Le respondió la verde desde su lugar – _No operarme no es una opción, y aunque mi madre haya muerto en esa misma sala, murió intentando sobrevivir a esto –_ Pronunció lentamente, para que todos la comprendan, aunque se notaba que le costaba un poco hablar debido al oxígeno que molestaba a su nariz _– Y yo quiero hacer lo mismo. Punto final._

Su padre abrió la boca para objetar, pero fue crudamente callado.

- _Puedes guardarte tu opinión para alguien a quien le importe, gracias._

**Escena IV, La única pista**

Llegó al patio ahora completamente vacío, jadeando y completamente asustado. ¿Quién sería capaz de llevarse a una tierna niña como la suya?

En el banco donde hace unos minutos ella estuvo sentada, quedaba ahora solamente un tonto abanico de tonos rojizos y con detalles dorados. Se detuvo a observarlo detalladamente, lo abrió y recordó que ya lo había visto antes… Lo usaba siempre una de sus alumnas, alegando que eran muy comunes en su país de origen, Corea.

¿Acaso la virtuosa Ritsu había tenido algo que ver con este siniestro?

No quería creer eso… pero el abanico en sus manos era coreano… al igual que Yuki.

Tenía que hablar con su superior urgentemente.

Apenas deteniéndose para respirar, llegó todavía más cansado a la secretaría. En la oficina del director no había ni un alma.

- _El señor Gackupo tiene dificultades familiares_ – Le informó su secretaria detrás de un amplio cubículo lleno de papeles- Asumo que volverá pronto.

- _Oye… ¿sabes qué clase tiene ahora Namine Ritsu?_ – Preguntó con desesperación. Necesitaba hablar con esa niña, quien seguramente conocía a la mujer que se había robado a _su_ Yuki.

- _Namine ha retirado su inscripción al instituto esta misma mañana _– Afirmó la mujer luego de escribir algo en su teclado con suma rapidez.

**Escena V, Una noticia inesperada**

- _Entonces realizaremos el procedimiento en 72 horas a partir de ahora mismo_ – Concluyó el doctor, anotando en su agenda los datos correspondientes – _Hasta luego, y por favor cuídense_ – Dicho esto, y mirando severamente a todos, y en especial al alterado Gackupo, el galeno salió del cuarto, dejando latente un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto por la enferma a los pocos minutos.

- _Rin… ¿Me haces el favor de llamar a Ritsu y pedirle que venga?_ – Pidió la verde, pero mientras Len sacaba el teléfono para pasárselo a su hermana, Kaito se decidió a explicarle a Miku las malas noticias.

- _Ritsu volvió a Corea_ – Comentó en tono neutral – _una amiga las llevó a ella y a Meiko de nuevo a su país_ – Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo Miku siguiera creyendo que Ritsu era el nombre de una mujer… Pero Kaito no sería el que le diga la verdad, prefería no meterse.

- _Quieres decir_ – empezó ella con los ojos muy abiertos y en expresión calculadora – _que tal vez me muera en tres días… ¿y esa maldita no se va a dignar siquiera a llamarme?_

Rin quería echarse a reír, porque a diferencia de los demás, comprendía el verdadero significado de las palabras de la verde, pero se lo aguantó. Después de todo era la única que sabía lo de Ritsu y Miku. Unos ojos azules la observaban con desaprobación.

- _¿Y tú que me estás viendo, cuatro ojos?_ – Acusó cruzándose los brazos en forma defensiva, obteniendo como respuesta de su hermano un malhumorado bufido, una risita nerviosa de Kaito y una almohada voladora directo a su cabeza, cortesía de la Hatsune.

**Backstage – Detrás de Escena -, Comentarios**

_Personalmente me gustó este capítulo. Ignoro la razón, pero ya ven. Ya están comprensibles la mayoría de las sorpresas, pero personalmente muero por ponerme a escribir lo que pasará en la segunda parte de Pulsaciones. Creo que los tengo muy malcriados, miren que actualizar 2 veces por semana! xDD Perdonen por tardarme, pero ya saben. Cambié el título de la historia… de nuevo. Siento que ahora los capis me quedan más cortos… ¿Será mi imaginación? Bah. _

_Creo que la mayoría no conoce la enfermedad que padece Miku. A decir verdad, la elegí al azar y esa me pareció la mejor. Y sí, el lupus puede ser hereditario, y mortal si no se trata (para variar, yo jodiendo con mis enfermedades… Un día de estos haré un fic de hospital y dejaré de joderlos, no se preocupen xD)_

_Sobre los gemelos… la segunda parte es más entretenida. Sólo informo a curiosos :) _

**_Akaa-chan, Lena, Lallen, Rin-Hatsune_**_ (creo que no le llegó mi respuesta o.o), **Ayuki, Andy**: respondidos en privado._

**Miyako**

_Que me alegro mucho al saber que les he dejado una buena impresión de Hatsune. A mí tampoco me gusta como idol insoportable, pero deben admitir que con este carácter es muy pasable *-* En la segunda parte (a mi parecer) se entiende mejor la personalidad de Miku. Gracias y saluditos! :)_

**Teto**

_Awwww gracias! Qué ternurita *-* Yo también me mareé un poco al escribirlo, pero es lo que hay xDDD Tuve inconvenientes, pero qué va. Gracias y saluditos!_

**Yoko**

_Me gusta esa palabra, es la tercera vez que me la dedican y me siento como importante ü La verdad… ya se enterarán de eso después. En el siguiente capi la aparición de Mikuo es magistral *-* Gracias por comentar, Saluditos!_

**_Cherry_**

_Jajaja gracias, pero personalmente pienso que el cap anterior fue un desastre en orden y esas mierdas xDD Espero que todo mejore, de corazón :) Y no te preocupes… Mental distortion… suena muy bien, pero ya me convencieron para Chain life xDD _

**Hidari Kagamine**

_Jajajaja xDDD no fue a propósito, pero me disculpo!_

_Es que yo ya tenía eso todo planeado (no… miento… hasta que me lo dijiste no me di cuenta xDD)_

_Wheeee!Te repito lo que le dije a Miyako, me encanta saber que les ha gustado Hatsune. Ese fue una de mis metas al escribir este fic… pero con la segunda parte me amarán… Miku se porta! Yo amo a esa idol, lo siento xDDD_

_Eso mismo! Ahora Len será cruelmente molestado y los gemelos estarán peleando mucho, te lo aviso de antemano!_

_La verdad como jodo a Yuki me da algo de penita x-x Pobre! Dell…Dell… tengo que ponerme a pensar en dónde puedo meterlo, si se te ocurre algo, aunque no tenga mucho que ver con mi fic, dilo, porque yo meto a los personajes a partir de ideas y pedidos. Así, sobre la marcha, entraron Luka y Gackupo xDDD_

_Wheeee! El segundo, tú me obligaste a subir esta continuación tan pronto, es que… yo adoro los comentarios! xDDDDDD_

**_Gracias!_**

**_Los quiere_**

**_Moon_****_  
_**


	13. Pulsaciones II

**Chain Life**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Primera Parte, Capítulo #12**: _Pulsaciones (II)_

_El corazón puede pasar de su ritmo normal a un latido desbocado en cuestión de segundos, pero siempre mantiene un compás constante, repetitivo. Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos. _

_Sus latidos son el signo más claro de vida… Pero todos sabemos que ningún corazón es capaz de latir por siempre. En algún momento debe detenerse, ¿verdad? _

_Luces, cámara… ¡Vocaloid!_

**Escena I, El Síntoma Beneficioso (I)**

La enferma miraba detalladamente todo a su alrededor, dado que nadie le prestaba atención y no debía preocuparse por parecer disimulada. Cada una de esas personas estaba allí para apoyarla, sí, pero en esos momentos parecían tener problemas mucho más importantes.

En primer lugar estaba su padre Gackupo, hablando con el doctor, seguramente en busca de alguna forma de hacer que éste se ponga de su lado y traten juntos de convencer a Miku de que no se opere del corazón. El lupus le había afectado el órgano vital al igual que a su madre, pero a diferencia de la mujer que la trajo al mundo, Miku no tenía depresión como síntoma, sino algo muy parecido a la bipolaridad, se sentía muy irritable y se molestaba por cualquier cosa, como el hecho de que ese pelimorado siga creyéndose con derecho a decidir por ella. Era un verdadero imbécil.

En el silencio de hospital, impasible, allí estaba Luka descansando en el hombro de Len. Tenía la vista fija en su padre, y la verde casi podía escuchar como Megurine se lamentaba internamente. El hombre de su vida estaba viviendo una especie de _déjà-vu_, sólo que ahora se trataba de su hija y no de su esposa. Gackupo amó mucho a su mujer, pero también sufrió mucho junto a ella. Su enfermedad fue confundida con leucemia, y cuando diagnosticaron correctamente el agente causal, luego de 6 años, la única alternativa de salvación posible era esa maldita operación. Los resultados se dieron a conocer, y Gackupo se prometió a sí mismo ser fiel a su difunta esposa… hasta que Luka se entrometió en su vida. Luka le hizo a Gackupo romper su promesa, a pesar de que era consciente de que el hombre tal vez nunca la ame tanto como a Midori Hatsune… Por esa razón, el sólo hecho de pensar en Midori le hacía sentir mucho remordimiento a la pelirrosa.

Al lado de Hatsune, sentada y haciéndole trenzas de su cabello con aburrimiento, estaba una entretenida Rin, que aunque aparentaba que todo estaba perfectamente, Miku como su amiga se sentía capaz de ver a través de ella, captando esa inmensa cantidad de sentimientos oprimidos. Su amiga había sufrido mucho últimamente: Primero, todas las tonterías de Len, pasando por su intento de llamar la atención y terminando con broche de oro, hace apenas dos días, cuando sufrió un abuso. Y sin embargo ella seguía ahí, como si nada hubiese pasado, cubriendo sus heridas como hizo toda su vida. Lo único que era visiblemente notable era la ira que se escapaba de sus ojos cada vez que observaba a Luka dormitando en el hombro de su hermano.

También se podía captar perfectamente la tensión que se presentaba entre los gemelos Kagamine. Cada una de las miradas que ella le lanzaba a él estaba cargada de odio, y si no era odio, se le parecía bastante. Aprovechaba la más insignificante ocasión para hacerle un desplante y que sienta vergüenza. El menor le respondía automáticamente en el mismo plan de maldad, pero la Hatsune también captó el remordimiento en sus ojos. Sacar a Rin de sus casillas era relativamente fácil, pero cuando lo hacía Len era como un plus al drama. Más de lo mismo.

**Escena II, _Déjalo Estar_.**

- _Rin, ¿me acompañas afuera por un segundo?_ – Pidió su hermano con timidez, pero la rubia hizo de oídos sordos y pasó de él. Carraspeó un par de veces, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta salir fuera de la vista de los curiosos. Joder, que Len no gozaba de paciencia infinita.

- _¡Hey! ¡Déjame idiota! ¡Auch!_ – Se quejaba ella de mala gana mientras prácticamente era arrastrada, pero la verdad era que le dolía el brazo. Len no la estaba jalando fuerte, pero era comprensible con los moretones y eso.

- _No seas quejosa. Tengo que hablar contigo_ – Afirmó el rubio presionándose el puente de la nariz, lo que estaba por decirle a Rin era algo complicado.

- _¿Qué quieres decirme_? – Le gruño ella de mala gana.

- _Yo… yo quería disculparme contigo por cómo he estado estos días, ¿vale? Digamos que no me comporté muy bien. _

La rubia lo miró a través de esos lentes transparentes, encontrando que había dolor en su mirada. Seguramente le había afectado el orgullo lo que le dijo hace unos días.

_"A partir de mañana duermes en el otro cuarto"_

- _¿Y a qué viene eso? –_ Se atrevió a preguntar, sin dejar de hurgar en su mirada, tan parecida a la de la rubia.

- _Lo que pasa es que Luka… _

- _Ah, entonces es por Luka _– Afirmó llegando a una conclusión precipitada. Esa maldita Luka la estaba por matar…

- _Rin… el punto es que…_-Empezó a decir tratando de tranquilizarla, pero su hermana prefirió callarlo.

- _Bueno… Déjalo estar_ – Terminó ella, deseosa de salir de ahí. Puso su mano en el picaporte, pero antes de que lo gire y entre de nuevo, su hermano colocó su mano encima de la de ella, deteniéndola.

- _¿Te das cuenta de que me estoy disculpando?_ – Preguntó Len con escepticismo. Ella asintió lentamente, con la vista fija en la mano de Len sobre la suya– ¿_Y vas a disculparme? _– Ella volvió a asentir, poniendo los ojos en blanco- _¿Pero entonces por qué demonios sigues haciendo como si no pudieras verme? – _Le acusó alzando el tono de voz, comportándose de forma desubicada, debido al lugar donde se encontraban.

- _¿Tal vez será porque en realidad no quiero verte? – _Indagó con sarcasmo y rencor en su voz, casi susurrando, pero claramente harta de todo eso.

Y dicho esto, pensó en aprovechar la situación para salir del peligroso agarre de su hermano, pero al otro lado de la puerta fueron más rápidos, puesto que abrieron la jodida madera con violencia, haciendo que la rubia pierda el equilibrio y vaya a caer encima de su hermano.

Ambos se levantaron con suma rapidez haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero la mirada pervertida que le lanzaba Luka molestaba a ambos gemelos, dándoles a entender que le causaba gracia lo que acababa de pasar, era algo demasiado bizarro como para pasar por alto.

Seguramente esa cotilla lo había oído todo.

**Escena III, El Síntoma Beneficioso (II)**

Ah, eso del odio entre hermanos la tenía hasta la coronilla. Aún afuera de la sala, era perfectamente comprensible oír lo que se decían. Si no estuviera conectada a esa infinidad de aparatos, definitivamente saldría y les diría lo estúpidos que se oían en momentos así. Y con todo eso, los hipócritas la acusan a ella de bipolar, mientras que la relación entre los amarillos tiene más fases que la luna.

Recién cuando trató de pensar en otra cosa, Miku notó a un incómodo y silencioso Kaito que miraba sus pies detalladamente, como si fueran interesantes. Él se creía misterioso, pero su ex ya estaba al tanto de que hace meses tenía algo entre manos con una tal Meiko, esa que acompañaba en los recreos a su amiga Ritsu de a ratos, y según recordaba también era extranjera. Al parecer Kaito y Meiko se enamoraron, o eso Miku quería creer. Le daba un poco de lástima, porque ahora a Kaito le faltaba algo… algo que nunca supo que necesitaba. Y la verde estaba necesitada de la misma puñetera cosa.

Ambos necesitaban a las desgraciadas coreanas.

A ella le costaba entender que podría morir dentro de menos de 48 horas y la chica en la que no podía dejar de pensar ni siquiera estaría enterada. Sí, era la misma chica idiota que la convirtió en lesbiana, pero la enamoró en fin. Tenía que decírselo.

Le hizo señas a su ex novio para que le pase el portátil, si mal no recordaba aún tenía su correo electrónico y podría hacérselo saber. Demonios… ese azul caminaba más lento que una tortuga. ¡Aún no había encontrado la notebook a su lado! Qué tensión. Parecía como si estuviera caminando en cámara lenta.

Pero la joven se detuvo un momento, antes de empezar a redactar la carta, notando que una de sus manos recibía suero. Alguien tenía que escribir por ella.

- _¿Podrías escribirle a Ritsu que estoy aquí?_ – Preguntó con algo de vergüenza al azul a su lado, con un hilo de voz.

- _Vale, te ayudaré_ – Aceptó Kaito luego de pensárselo un rato – _por un precio_.

- _Dime –_ Pidió la verde, muy seria.

- _Luego de que le envíe el correo, me responderás una pregunta. _

- _Trato. Y ahora… -_ Se preparó ella, sonriendo para sí misma – _Quiero que Luka y Gackupo se vayan a otro lado._

Hatsune sintió sobre ella una mirada de curiosidad de Luka y otra que se sentía ofendida, obviamente de Gackupo. Después de todo… los había echado. Pero… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan perceptiva?

Se dio cuenta de que había pasado la última hora observando detalladamente a las personas a su alrededor. Y también se dio cuenta de que sabía muchas cosas sobre ellos.

O se había vuelto muy sensible… o el lupus tenía como síntoma una característica beneficiosa.

**Escena IV, Un Viaje en Coreano**

El maestro de música estaba demasiado alterado en esos momentos. Necesitaba a esa niña o estaba seguro de que se tiraría del primer balcón que encuentre… y en esos instantes se encontraba en el tercer piso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ignorando olímpicamente la expresión de desconcierto de la secretaria del instituto, analizaba sus opciones y trataba de pensar con la cabeza fría.

La mujer que vio tenía cabello negro, recogido en dos coletas y llevaba traje. Yuki también lleva coletas y tiene cabello negro, ¿no? ¿Y si esa mujer era su madre o su hermana?

No. No quería creer que algo así hubiese pasado. Si era su madre, cuyas probabilidades de serlo eran nulas, estaba seguro de que la mujer lo habría enfrentado y pedido amablemente que le devolviera su hija.

Así que sólo le quedaba pensar que su querida princesa había sido secuestrada. Cruelmente robada y ahora seguramente se encontraba llorando. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? ¿Quién le diría que Yuki comía tres cuadraditos de chocolate cada noche, o de lo contrario no lograba conciliar el sueño? ¿Quién le prepararía el baño con agua tibia y le dejaría el jabón trece centímetros al lado del shampoo, para que lo tome sin tener que estirar mucho sus brazos?

Ya parecía una de esas abuelas que se preocupaban en exceso por banalidades, pero no era para menos. ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió en niñera? No le importaba.

No podía alertar a la policía de la desaparición de esa niña, pues a ojos del gobierno ¡ni siquiera existía!. ¿Cómo iba a ir a explicarles que se la regalaron? Eso carecía de sentido alguno.

Tendría que ir a buscarla. Claro que sí. Iría a Corea, al mercado negro específicamente, y se colaría dentro del programa de la organización y tráfico de niños menores, conseguiría hablar con el jefe de ellos y recuperaría a su protegida.

Sí, sonaba bastante fantasioso y surrealista, pero no le cabía en la cabeza una alternativa.

Haría ese viaje. Cueste lo que cueste.

- _Ayumi, ¿podrías avistarle al señor Gackupo que tendré que realizar un viaje de improvisto? Ah, y consígueme un reemplazante por tiempo indefinido._

¡Joder! Ahora que lo pensaba… el moreno ni siquiera sabía saludar en coreano.

**Escena V, Cart… _ejem…_ ¿E-mail?**

Ya llevaban varias horas encerrados ahí. Kaito había escrito tantas cosas como nunca había hecho en su vida. Tanto así que se sentía capaz de escribir la versión original del _Quijote_ sin mirar una sóla vez al teclado. Había escrito muchas cosas. Cosas graciosas, cosas muy serias y cosas que ni siquiera entendía. Pero luego de trasladar tantas palabras al computador, el texto en sí ya carecía de sentido. Estaba exhausto.

Se había enterado de que Ritsu y ella habían compartido algún tipo de contacto, pero al preguntárselo, Miku simplemente lo mandó callar y le siguió dictando. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que la inocente ni sospechaba que el rojo la mintió descaradamente, pero no quería ser él quien rompa su burbuja. ¿Qué pensaría de él si se enteraba la manera con la que se ganaba el pan? Miku no podía morir con una impresión así de fuerte de él, porque lo más probable era que le saque el aliento en el mismo instante. Y Kaito la quería, mucho. No iba a permitir que se entere de algo así, y menos en su estado.

Simplemente esperó a que el calambre en sus dedos se calmara, y continuó reproduciendo fielmente las palabras de la verde al monitor. Después de todo, en breve obtendría su recompensa.

En eso, Miku se calló de golpe, llamando la atención de Kaito. Al verla, notó que parecía que se estaba asfixiando, y llamó al galeno a gritos, apretando varias veces el timbre junto a la cama.

Numerosos paramédicos entraron a la habitación de forma casi perfectamente sincronizada, de no ser por la desorganizada caravana que entraba con miedo y preocupación: los gemelos, su padre y la chica que Miku aún no entendía por qué seguía ahí.

- _Intúbenla y prepárenla para el quirófano_ – Ordenó uno de ellos mientras se movía con agilidad entre los hombres y mujeres de bata blanca presentes.

- _¿Ahora?_ – En esta ocasión era Kaito el que no estaba entusiasmado por la idea _- ¡Pero no hemos terminado!_

- _Puedes hablar con ella de camino a la sala_ – Concedió una mujer mientras hacía algo con Miku que no se veía bien.

Entre tantas voces y griterío, con rapidez salió la camilla en la que se encontraba la enferma, con dirección al ER. Kaito los seguía de cerca, con la laptop a cuestas.

- _Termina con un saludo y dile que le mando un beso –_ Ordenó ella con la voz más lastimada de lo habitual.

- _Pero aún no has respondido la pregunta que te voy a hacer. _

- _Pregunta, pues_ – le retó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

- _¿Por qué… por qué dejamos de amarnos? –_ Le preguntó en seco, deseoso de quitarse esa duda de la cabeza.

- _El doctor ya te explicó que es un síntoma del lupus _– le explicó con lentitud la Hatsune.

- _Lo sé… pero yo quiero saber tú explicación._

Miku lo miró de hito en hito, haciendo caso omiso a las voces de los doctores, quienes esperaban impacientes a que esa conversación finalizara.

- _¿Quieres saber la verdad?_ – Le preguntó mientras se quitaba la máscara de oxígeno de la nariz y la boca, estando dispuesta a explicárselo de una vez. Le tomó de las manos y percibió como Kaito tragaba pesado – _No quería que me vieras así_ – Le confesó al borde de las lágrimas, a lo que Kaito se quedó estático. Ella intentó sonreírle, y apretó sus manos, demostrándole que seguía ahí a su lado _– Aunque ahora esté enamorada de otra persona… Tú siempre serás mi primer amor…_

Antes de que Kaito reaccione, la máquina a su lado pareció volverse loca y los doctores entraron a la sala con la camilla a cuestas, dejándolo sólo, parado frente al portal con la laptop bajo el brazo.

A los pocos instantes los gemelos venían corriendo, Rin llegó como de costumbre, segundos antes que Len.

- _¿Le deseaste suerte?_ – Le preguntó ella, jadeando.

Shion no fue capaz de articular palabra. Simplemente le tendió la laptop, usando las manos de una confundida Rin como soporte, y cliqueó "_Enviar E-Mai_l". Sonrió, sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por su amiga, y dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima.

**Escena VI, Bandeja de Entrada (12)**

Se giró en su silla favorita de todos los tiempos, volviendo la vista a la pantalla del computador. La dirección de correo no era suya, pero como ser el vicepresidente de aquella "compañía de servicios" requería una confianza absoluta en sus empleados, un amigo suyo le proveía las contraseñas de sus trabajadores semanalmente.

**Bandeja de Entrada (12)**

Cliqueó con rapidez, y accedió fácilmente a los correos sin leer de su trabajador más complicado. Sí, Ritsu Namine era complicado, a veces hacía cosas que él no lograba comprender bien, pero a pesar de eso era extremadamente bueno en lo que hacía, y eso debía reconocerlo. El único problema era que no confiaba plenamente en él… y esa tarde estaba sumamente aburrido.

Se paseó por la bandeja, fijándose en que una dirección curiosa acababa de enviarle algo al pelirrojo.

Lo abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrándose con una carta.

Sus ojos se paseaban a velocidad ultra por la pantalla, leyendo el contenido del mail con cada vez más interés. Primero sintió rabia, luego curiosidad, una pizca de celos y finalmente leyó el final con expresión neutral. Pasaron unos minutos, y se dignó a apartar la vista del monitor, para tomar una de las pastillas a su lado.

Sonrió para sí mismo, se llevó las pastillas a la boca y tragó sin una gota de agua, estaba demasiado ocupado. Anotó la dirección del hospital que nombraba más abajo, un par de números de teléfono y cogió su abrigo, luego de cerrar la sesión.

- _ Así que mi hermanita Miku necesita apoyo… ¿Ehh?_ – Concluyó para su fuero interno _– Tal vez a mis viejos amigos en Japón no les caiga tan mal una visita inesperada…_

Se levantó con gracilidad, y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**Backstage – Detrás de Escena -, Comentarios**

_Estoy escribiendo esto a toda velocidad, por lo que me disculparán si las respuestas a los comentarios son cortas. **Este es el fin de la PRIMERA PARTE**, dentro de un tiempo iniciaré la segunda en este mismo fic, pero primero… tengo que idearla xDD Con respecto a si habrá nuevos personajes, debo armar mi línea de tiempo y ahí veo cómo hacemos, sería divertido tanto para mí como para ustedes (supongo) hacer los capis más largos, como éste. _

_Pregunta: ¿A alguien le molestaría que meta yuri entre Gumi y Sonika? Es sólo una pregunta, además… no les armaré "trama" a ellas, sino que estarán por… por una cosa xD _

_En la segunda parte**: Akaito** está confirmadísimo! Se viene con todo el sexy back!_

**_Los reviews de Akaa, Lenalee, Rin, Yupi, Andy, Haruka y Akeemi en privado._**

**Hidari**

_Sip, la verdad ese era uno de los objetivos, aquí el primer final, espero que lo hayas disfrutado! No, la verdad no, si apareces en mi fic TIENES que pasarlo mal, es la norma xDD Tengo que armar toda la trama de la segunda parte, apenas tengo los datos básicos xDD Yo te iré avisando si incorporaré a Dell o no, Don't Worry, que te aseguro que trataré :) _

_Gracias por comentar!_

**_Cherry_**

_La verdad has escribido mucho, y conozco el iPod y te entiendo, cuesta y mucho xDDD Sip, Miku y Rin son mis favoritas… por mucho. Supongo que a final de cuentas se puede decir que ellas son las protagonistas de todo esto… Aunque a mí me guste decir que están todos xDD_

_Gracias por comentar, nos vemos!_

**_Miyako_**

_Así me gusta! SUUUUFRE LEN! xDDD Apuesto a que este capi te gustará por lo que pasó LOL Y sí, pero a fin de cuentas creo que la injusta aquí soy yo… Bleh. Me gusta hacer sufrir, hace todo más entretenido :B _

**_Anonimo_**

_¿No te gusta el titulo? Y cómo te gustaría que se llamara? Por curiosidad… Me parece genial que te parezca genial esta Miku! Yo la adoro xDD Gracias por comentar!_

**_Teto_**

_Omg, me sorprende cómo puedo influir en las mentes, ya que la mitad de los de aquí detestaba a Miku… ¡y les hice cambiar de opinión! Bien… este es uno de mis momentos de "soy genial"… no quieres escucharme o verme, puedo volverme muy molesta xDDD Como sea, esperaré ansiosa tu opinión de este primer final! See you!_

**_Los quiere_**

_**Moon**  
_


	14. Señales de Vida

**Just Feel Better**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Segunda Parte, Capítulo #1**:_ Señales de Vida_

_Aunque no encuentres tu camino, aunque caigas y apenas te levantes alguien te vuelve a empujar… ¿Pasó por una razón, verdad?_

_Y la verdad es que no te queda realmente una alternativa a intentar sentirte mejor. _

**Escena I, Cuando Duele el Alma**

_-… hubo complicaciones -._

A partir del momento en el que su cerebro procesó dicha información, sus oídos parecían ya no querer funcionar. La voz preocupada de las personas a su alrededor, sus chillidos y alaridos, se encontraban ya muy lejos de su mente en esos momentos.

Le temblaban las piernas como sólo le había pasado una vez en su vida. Se sentó con cuidado, sabiendo que caería si intentaba permanecer durante más tiempo de pie.

Una mano sujetó la suya con fuerza, quizá le estaba queriendo decir que se encontraba allí, a su lado. Miró con detenimiento la mano, y pero se sentía incapaz de mirar a su dueña en esos momentos.

No podía llorar. Ese nudo en su estómago era tan grande, que ni siquiera le permitía emitir sonido alguno.

Poco a poco, las histéricas personas a su alrededor parecían calmarse, y así se unieron a la primera mano de Luka.

_…Le dije que no se operara._

**Escena II, Segundo Round**

Casi daba saltitos mientras caminaba. A esa alegría suya tan peculiar, o extravagante si se prefiere, se le sumaba la emoción del momento. Cuando no estaba en la oficina, podía mostrar su sonrisa traviesa tal cual era, sin agregarle una maldad innecesaria. Estaba en su país, donde el aire lleno de humo de autos y tabaco le inundaba los pulmones, los altos decibeles de la ciudad le rompían los oídos, y los carteles de neón lo encandilaban incesantemente.

Era bueno estar en casa.

Entró al hospital y subió las escaleras con energía, mientras miraba el papel arrugado en sus manos. Buscó con la vista el cuarto, pero sus ojos se quedaron estáticos cuando observó la sala de espera.

Dudaba si debería ir o no con ellos, sin embargo sus pies decidieron por él. La primera en verlo fue Luka, quien los miraba alternativamente a él y al pelimorado.

Le hizo señas, invitando al peliverde a que se vaya por donde vino, pero este le desobedeció.

Ella sabía que si ese joven se presentaba frente a su amado así, en ese instante, la impresión iba a terminar matándolo.

Sin que se dé cuenta el hombre, Rin tomó el lugar de Luka, cubriendo el campo de vista del señor Gackupo mientras pensaba _qué demonios hacía ese tipo ahí._

Luka avanzó hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras éste se aguantaba una risita.

- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Le preguntó secamente, tratando de cubrirlo del campo de vista del pelimorado, mientras el joven Mikuo la observaba como si estuviera bailando o algo.

- ¿_Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermanita?_

- _No eres bienvenido, y lo sabes bien. Por favor, vete. _

La pelirrosa se había plantado firmemente frente a él, pero en un giro que pareció sacado de algún paso de vals, invirtió lugares y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, Mikuo ya se encontraba estableciendo una conversación con los doctores.

Ese tipo era un maldito.

**Escena III, ¡Despierta!**

- _Miku… _

Esperaba con una sonrisa a que ella abra los ojos de manera majestuosa, como en las películas.

- _Miku, Miku…_

Bien, esta era una princesa algo dormilona… Si no se despertaba tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

- _¡DESPIERTA!_

Ella se sobresaltó en la cama de hospital abriendo los ojos a todo lo que daban, y encontrándose a su hermano mayor en un primer plano, demasiado cerca de su rostro. Él sonreía de manera arrogante como lo había hecho durante toda su vida… Ella al reconocerlo, lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el ceño de mal humor, pero cuando la comprensión y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, se frotó los ojos y lo miró bien.

- _¿Mikuo?_

_¿Qué demonios hacía ese tipo ahí?_

Una joven demasiado inoportuna la sacó de sus pensamientos, irrumpiendo sin tocar como era su costumbre.

- _Así que ya te has despertado…_ - Concluyó ella mirándola de hito en hito, con el galán tan cerca de ella.

- _Qué observadora_ – Ironizó el de verde, alejándose un poco de su hermana - _¿Qué ha dicho Gackupo?_ – Preguntó él con poco interés.

- _Se asustó un poco, pero Luka y Kaito lo están entreteniendo… La forma en la que el doctor nos dio la noticia casi nos da un ataque a todos. _

- _Pero si no ha sido nada _– se excusó la enferma, encogiéndose de hombros de una manera que la hacía parecer bastante débil, o al menos más de lo que de por sí ya parecía al estar postrada en esa cama.

- _Sí claro, Miku – _El verde y la rubia nunca se habían visto antes, pero cada uno sabía a la perfección la vida del otro, era como si ya se conocieran. Lo único que los unía, su lazo en común era la preocupación por Miku… Después de todo es extraño que Mikuo Hatsune y Rin Kagamine se transmitan un pensamiento y hablen a coro.

**Escena IV, ¿Rescatarla? El rescatado debería ser él.**

Ingresar, burlar y engañar a sistema operativo de la computadora madre había sido pan comido, demasiado fácil diría él, considerando que no era ningún experto en informática. La contraseña era su propio apellido, su padre encabezaba la lista y utilizar su mismo apellido engañó a la operadora y pudo registrarse sin inconvenientes.

Una vez inscripto en aquél programa clandestino, un correo anónimo con la dirección y contraseña para filtrarse en la organización apareció en su bandeja de entrada. También le notificaba que un maestro se le sería asignado, alguien capacitado para explicarle en detalle el funcionamiento de su negocio.

Sin perder tiempo, a los pocos minutos ya se encontró a sí mismo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, hablando con la secretaria. Su maestro lo estaba esperando en el subsuelo 18.

Tendría que aprenderse algunos trucos, ganarse su confianza y luego conseguir el acceso a la base de datos con la ubicación del… producto.

Tal vez todo era tan sencillo por alguna razón… Tal vez lo estén haciendo a propósito…

Pero Kiyoteru estaba tan emocionado que apenas le cabía espacio en la mente para preocuparse por eso.

**Escena V, El rostro de un viejo amigo**

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo allí. La oficina estaba intacta, los lápices y lapiceras con la punta bien afilada y esperando escribir, sin ser conscientes que eran pura decoración. Las macetas con arbolitos bonsái también estaban allí, tan pequeñitos como lo dice su nombre…

Esa silla era la única diferencia. En esta ocasión estaba vacía, no como la última vez que tenía sobrepeso, con una lujuriosa secretaria bailoteando encima.

Se distraía a sí misma con esos poco agradables recuerdos cuando la sacaron de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta.

- _Tiempo del que no te veíamos por aquí_ – Le comentó desde la puerta aquella cabellera color carmesí – _¿No es así, Meiko? _

- _¿Dónde está mi esposo, Akaito? – _Le preguntó ella haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

- _Yo sólo sé que no está aquí, Sakine-san – _Respondió en tono neutral_ – Al parecer se fue de viaje y no me ha dicho la razón._

- _Hum _– fue lo único que se escuchó mientras observaba con detenimiento las diminutas ramas del árbol enano.

- _Pero no he venido a saludarte ni mucho menos a hacer de memo portátil – _le advirtió seguro_ – antes de irse, tu marido te ha dejado un trabajo pendiente. _

- _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuál es?_

- _Claro. Te ha encargado ser maestra de un novato. _

- _¡¿QUÉ?_

**Escena VI, No por respuesta**

- _No puedo creer que tu pobre hermana aún no sepa que entre tú y yo no queda nada _– Le criticó con su peligroso dedo índice en lo alto, estaba algo molesta _– Ella ha de pensar que te engaño con Gackupo o algo… ¡¿No te da pena, acaso?_

- _Es que tú no me entiendes_ – Se defendió mientras caminaban – _Aún no he encontrado el momento adecuado. _

- _¿Adecuado, dices? ¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿En el 2012?_

- _No inventes… Es que como peleamos mucho no me deja tiempo o ganas de abrirme a ella y contarle lo que ha estado sucediendo. _

- _No es excusa suficiente, Len. Por culpa de esa mentira tuya con Rin, Miku también ha de creer que engaño a su padre y puede terminar afectándome a mí. _

- _¿Tú solo piensas en ti, verdad?_

- _Es que tenemos eso en común…_

- _Vale, está bien. Se lo diré cuando Miku salga del hospital, ¿contenta?_

- _Hmm… Bastante. Pero he olvidado mi bolso en el cuarto de Miku, y a estas alturas ella ha de estar despierta. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo por mí?_

Chicas como Luka nunca aceptan un no por respuesta.

**Escena VII, Descubrimientos**

- _Mira nada más, Miku_ – Le habló su amiga cuando ya se encontraban solas en la habitación – _Megurine se ha olvidado su cartera, qué inteligente_ – Comentó sarcásticamente mientras la tomaba y se disponía a inspeccionarla.

- _No creo que debas hurgar, Rin –_ Le advirtió desde su cama.

- _¿Por?_

- _…Porque tal vez encuentres algo que no te agrade._

- _No seas aguafiestas_ – Le pidió mientras se disponía a hacer lo contrario a lo que sugirió Miku - _¿Qué podría haber aquí que no me agrade? Maquillaje… Dinero… Píldoras anticonceptivas… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ropa interior!... _

- _Rin… basta…_ - Casi suplicó desde su lugar.

- _¿Qué demonios es…? ¿Esto?... ¿Un test de embarazo?_ – Rin se quedó paralizada con la pequeña prueba entre sus manos. Ella aún no se había hecho aquél estudio que tenía como un pendiente más en su lista de cosas por hacer, pero aquél objeto llamó especialmente a la seriedad y a sus recuerdos oprimidos.

- _… ¿Qué haces con el bolso de Luka?_

Rápidamente se llevó el objeto al bolsillo, y de un giro se encontró con su hermano observándola con curiosidad desde la puerta.

- _… Te dije que no miraras._

**Escena VIII, Presentaciones**

Había llegado al piso acordado sin mayores complicaciones. Un hombre de cabellera roja parecía haber estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo, y sonrió apenas lo divisó acercarse.

- _Ya veo por qué es que ingresaste tan rápido_ – Le confesó mientras observaba su rostro sin cohibirse ni sentirse avergonzado.

- _Ehh _– Kiyoteru no entendió lo que quiso decir el extraño con ese comentario por lo que decidió ignorarlo - _¿Tú serás mi maestro?_

- _Oh, por favor… Claro que no_ – Se excusó riendo para sí mismo – _Tu maestro es… ella. _

A espaldas de Hiyama se encontraba una mujer de apariencia fuerte y segura, quien estaba cruzada de brazos de manera rebelde, pero apenas reconoció el rostro del profesor, ahora alumno, casi se le desprendió la mandíbula de la boca por sorpresa.

- _¿… Maestro Kiyoteru? ¿Qué hace aquí?_

- _Podría hacerle la misma pregunta a usted, señorita Sakine… Digo, Maestra Sakine._

Ella lo observaba a él y a su colega alternativamente, mientras su cerebro buscaba incesantemente una explicación lógica para la bizarra situación que se encontraba viviendo.

- _Mi padre trabaja aquí…_ - Le comentó el castaño, sin tomar conciencia de que otra información de esa iba a detener el corazón de la castaña.

- _¿Trabaja aquí?_ – Le preguntó aún sin terminar de entenderlo todo.

- _El señor Hiyama es la autoridad máxima de nuestra institución por si lo has olvidado, Meiko_ – Le recordó Akaito con una sonrisa burlona desde su puesto.

- _Por supuesto que no he olvidado quién manda aquí, idiota –_ Le cortó fulminándolo con la mirada – _Bueno maestro… digo, a-alumno, ¿qué quieres aprender hoy?_

- _Quiero que me enseñe sobre el tráfico de niños, maestra –_ Informó sin dudar.

La cabeza de Meiko se estaba calentando en busca de una razón para que el profesor se encuentre aquí, y por fin la había encontrado.

_…Yuki._

Pero la castaña ni siquiera podía soñar con delatarlo.

_El imbécil de su esposo iba a pagar caro… Claro que sí._

**Escena IX, Backstage –Detrás de Escena-, Comentarios.**

_Después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin escribir vengo de vuelta con la segunda parte de esta… historia, con un nuevo título que oculta mucho de lo que pasará en estos capítulos. Les pido paciencia y comprensión pues en verdad me ha costado redactar el resumen de esta parte y he perdido algo de práctica. Por diferentes razones ya no sé si seré capaz de actualizar más seguido que una vez semanalmente, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo éstos serán más largos. _

Aclaraciones:

Aún no es momento de que Akaito se muestre como en verdad es en esta historia. Esperen al siguiente capítulo y sabrán a lo que me refiero.

El marido de Meiko es uno de mis personajes favoritos en esta historia. Debo admitir que es el cerebro detrás de todo esto.

Esta vez no responderé comentarios porque quería actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero volveré a hacerlo a partir de ahora.

Gracias por los +100 reviews! Los adoro mucho!*-*

Verán más de Kaito, Gackupo y Mikuo en el siguiente capítulo.

Dell, Haku, Gumi y Sonika aparecerán dos o tres capítulos más adelante.

El siguiente cap será más largo y detallado.

**¡NO ME ODIEN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO! ¡FUE COMPLICADO! **

**Les espera una GRAN sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo. Ustedes mismos lo dijeron una vez… En mi fic, nadie se salva.**

**Ni siquiera ustedes.**

** Pero igual los quiero,**

**Moon**


	15. Ecos del Ayer

**Just Feel Better**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Segunda Parte, Capítulo #2**: _Ecos del Ayer_

_La gente lo llama eco pero en realidad es la vida. Te devuelve todo lo que dices o haces._

**Escena I, La Señal**

- _Por supuesto que no – _Contestó automáticamente mientras se giraba para mirar a los ojos a su hermano.

- _Rin, tienes el bolso abierto entre las manos –_ Le acusó Len con toda la razón del mundo.

- _Oh… sí. Tienes razón. ¿Vienes a buscarlo?_ – Le preguntó desviando rápido de tema - _¿Se quedaron sin condones o algo?_ – Continuó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- _Y aquí vamos de nuevo…_ - Se adelantó Miku a lo que estaba por venir, rodando los ojos y tapando su rostro con la sábana. Empezaba a hartarse de las malditas discusiones, pero los gemelos estaban tan ocupados gritándose blasfemias que apenas llegaron a escucharla.

- _Mis motivos no son asunto tuyo, hermana _– Le espetó pronunciando forzosamente la palabra "hermana"- _Ahora, dame el bolso_ – Impuso abriendo los brazos con seriedad.

- _Ahí va, entonces _– le respondió tirando el bolso en su dirección con demasiada potencia, pero al Len esquivar el misil fue a parar a otro lado.

En la puerta del cuarto el bolso fue parado en la mitad de su vuelo. Los insultos cesaron instantáneamente y Luka se dejó ver con su bolso en las manos. Parecía molesta. Por primera vez desde que Len entró, Miku se quitó las sábanas de la cabeza y prestó atención a la intrusa.

- _Lamento interrumpir su concierto de palabrotas ¿Ya terminaron?_ – Preguntó con normalidad conforme se acercaba a Len y tiraba de su muñeca con violencia.

Antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar siquiera Luka ya se había llevado al rubio por el umbral, pero la rosa tuvo tiempo de hacerle un gesto a la verde, un gesto que ninguno de los hermanos pudo percibir.

**Escena II, Algo que Ocultar**

No había grosería en el mundo que no haya salido por su boca en el lapso de cinco minutos. Mientras Hatsune buscaba el rincón de su cama más lejano a Rin, ella se esmeraba en demostrar que estaba allí y que no tenía pensado parar de maldecir a lo primero que se le pase y tenga rastros del color rosa.

Kagamine hizo una pausa para preguntar una duda que le había entrado hace rato:

- _¿Ese de cabello verde que estaba aquí hace rato era…?_

- _Sí –_ le contestó instantáneamente – _Ha crecido mucho desde que lo vi por última vez._

- _¡Diablos! Pero si era igualito a ti… _

- _Suele pasar cuando dos personas tienen los mismos padres, Rin._

- _Si tan sólo no fuera tu hermano… –_ Dijo distrayéndose un poco de su furia, fantaseando con esos ojos y ese cuero esculpido por dioses.

- _¡Rin! _– Le reprochó con molestia mientras le lanzaba una almohada.

- _¿Qué? _– Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

- _¡No te gustaría que yo dijera eso de Len! _

- _¿Len?_

Inmediatamente la verde se arrepintió de pronunciar ese nombre. El salteado de palabrotas había vuelto, pero en dirección al baño.

Rin necesitaba mirarse al espejo y ver lo espantosa que era (o eso quería creer ella), tanto ella misma, como su copia masculina.

Se maldijo de nuevo por lo bajo. _¿Rubia de ojos azules?_ Eso no era nada. El cabello azul era mucho más bonito. Los ojos castaños estaban de moda_. ¿Delgada?_ No podía hacer nada con eso. Ni siquiera podría levantar su propio peso. _¿Malhumorada?_ Eso definitivamente lo habían sacado los dos. _¿Complicada?_ No valía la pena ni analizarlo.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos para analizarse desde otro ángulo cuando encontró lo inesperado en lo profundo de su pantalón.

_¿Qué pasaría si…? _

No lo pensó por mucho tiempo hasta encontrarse viendo el resultado de aquella prueba tan particular.

_Positivo._

Lo miró muchas veces antes de que su cerebro pudiera comprender lo que realmente significaba esa palabra.

- _No me digas que dice lo que creo que dice…_ -suplicó Miku desde la puerta en un silencio expectante.

Inmediatamente, la rubia se cubrió el vientre con las manos, como si hubiera algo que ocultar.

**Escena III, La gran Solución**

- _Me falta algo_ – Le comentó cuando por fin había acabado de analizar si se encontraban todas sus pertenencias.

- _¡¿Rin te quitó algo? ¿Qué? ¿Dinero?_

- _No, no falta dinero –_ La defendió con tranquilidad – _De todas formas, me parece se cayó en el cuarto de Hatsune. Iré a buscarlo._

- _¿Quieres que te acompañe, Lu? – _Se ofreció con un poco más de tranquilidad.

- _¿Tú, en ese lugar? ¿En el mismo espacio que tu hermana? No, debes estar bromeando_. – Dijo casi sonriendo- _Quédate aquí, yo no tengo ganas de ver más bolsos voladores y blasfemias incalmables._

- _Como quieras – _Finalizó Len, un poco ofendido por el último comentario.

Sin agregar otro comentario, la rosa se dirigió con su calma característica al cuarto donde generalmente ocasionaba un desastre cada vez que hacía su aparición, pero ingresó con tranquilidad sin que este hecho la haga dudar.

- _¿Y Rin? – _Le preguntó a Miku como quien pasa por su casa.

- _No está. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? _– Se ofreció sin rastro de maldad en su voz.

- _Sí, ella tiene algo que es mío _– Le informó, impresionada en su interior de que Hatsune Miku y ella estén estableciendo una conversación tan fluida – _Puede quedárselo si quiere, no me importa… Pero quiero que sepa que sé lo que es._

Miku asintió lentamente, y cuando Megurine ya se disponía a retirarse, la verde la retuvo por un rato más.

- _Te tengo una propuesta que no puedes negar. Estás invitada a "Un día verde con Miku Hatsune" – _Comentó como si hablara de algo muy importante.

- _¿Un día contigo? ¿Y para qué? – _Dudó más extrañada que ofendida.

- _Tenemos que hablar sobre los gemelos. Ellos se necesitan… Nos necesitan. Hay que salvar los escombros de esa hermandad._

Luka se quedó pensativa por un rato. No le vendría nada mal que los gemelos se arreglen, de hecho le facilitaría mucho las cosas.

- _¿Tiene que ser todo un día?_

- _Sí._

- _¿Y por qué?_ – Volvió a indagar, dudosa.

- _Porque un día es el tiempo que alguien necesita para quererme_ – Le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- _Lo único necesario para que te quieran es una máscara _– Pronunció por lo bajo, para sus adentros, luego de cerrar el trato.

**Escena IV, Cosas de la Vida**

- _Me alegro de que estés conmigo ahora_ – Le confesó Gackupo con una sonrisa humilde al joven a su lado – _Después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa, por la de mi hija y por todo… Me sorprende que sigas con nosotros. Kaito, te has vuelto todo un hombre y recién ahora he podido darme cuenta de eso._

- _Gracias, señor – _Respondió amablemente_ – Me gusta estar donde me necesitan, y a pesar de cómo han terminado las cosas entre Miku y yo, estoy feliz de que pueda seguir siendo querido para ustedes._

- _Es que no es solo eso, tú y Luka son las únicas personas en este mundo que en realidad saben todo lo que le pasó a mi familia, y… La verdad es que tal vez sea porque los considero parte de mi familia, en cierto modo…_

Kaito se quedaba sin cosas que decir. Gackupo se había pasado bastante tiempo halagándolo y agradeciéndole por estar siempre… y un montón de cursilerías que nunca te esperarías de un ex suegro.

En eso, una mirada conocida se cruzó con la de Gackupo, dejando al morado sumido en el más absoluto silencio.

El azul se quedó paralizado. Se le heló la sangre en los segundos en los que esa cabellera verde pasó al lado de ellos con su sonrisa típica, en dirección al cuarto de la enferma. Mikuo siempre había sido un gran amigo suyo, pero había que reconocer que estaba un poco zafado.

**Escena V, Recuerdos**

Luka ya se encontraba muy lejos en esos momentos. El aroma a perfume caro mezclado con aliento a cebolla le revolvería el estómago a cualquiera excepto a ellos dos. Sólo estaban los hermanos en la salita de hospital, donde la ventana ya mostraba el cielo que se quería pintar de naranja.

- _Te ves…diferente._

Sucedieron innumerables acontecimientos desde que se vieron por última vez. Ambos habían cambiado en considerables aspectos, ninguno era como el otro lo recordaba.

- _Ya no soy ninguna niña._

- _No te hubiera reconocido si no fueras exactamente igual a como fui hace unos años… Has cambiado mucho._

- _No tanto como tú. Ya no tienes ese olor nauseabundo a drogas y no te he visto encender un solo cigarrillo en toda la tarde._

- _He cambiado. Desde que me fui, he aprendido mucho sobre la vida más allá de esta ciudad. Aún me queda, nos queda mucho por ver, ¿sabes Miku?_

Ella estaba atónita. Su hermano mayor definitivamente había cambiado. Había cambiado mucho.

- _¿Pero te has quedado en trance o qué? Hermana, aún no me has contado nada de tu vida… ¿Qué tal todo con Kaito?_

- _Quedamos como amigos… Pero me enamoré de otra persona. _

- _¿Quién es el afortunado? _

- _No estoy muy segura de que sea un "él"… _

Los ojos de Mikuo no pudieron evitar abrirse de manera desmesurada al recibir semejante información de manera tan casual. Se quedó en "pause", pero la risa suave que lanzó Miku lo despertó a los pocos segundos. Tenía que intentar parecer normal.

- _Por favor, trata de entender Mikuo…_

- _Tengo sólo una pregunta para ti._

La de verde dejó volar su imaginación, podía ser cualquier cosa. Podría preguntarle incluso quién era la mujer para mandarle hacer lo que sea… Puede que su hermano haya cambiado de apariencia, pero al abrir sus ojos de esa manera Miku adivinó que su hermano sobre-protector estaba allí, a punto de saltarle encima.

- _Pregúntame_ – Dijo como si acabara de anunciar la muerte de alguien.

- _¿Aún existe en ti, la pequeña Miku con la que jugaba todas las tardes?_

Esta vez fue la joven quien se quedó anonadada.

- _Yo… yo…_

- _¿Miku?_

- _Yo sigo aquí, no fui a ningún lado._

- _¿Y bien?_

- _¿Y bien, qué?_

- _¿Quién es la afortunada?_

- _No vale la pena que te diga su nombre, ya no está aquí. _

- _Sólo dame el gusto de saberlo._

- _Ella… ella es Ritsu Namine._

En alemán hay una expresión perfecta para la situación en la que se vio Mikuo en aquellos momentos: _Doch mir stockte der Atem._

_El impacto fue tan grande, que por un segundo su corazón se quedó congelado._

**Escena VI, Backstage –Detrás de Escena-, Comentarios.**

_Lo lamento muchísimo. Les ofrezco disculpas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón por haberles hecho esto. En serio. No tengo palabras.  
_

Aún no es momento de que Akaito se muestre como en verdad es en esta historia. Esperen al siguiente capítulo y sabrán a lo que me refiero.

**No tengo excusas. Estuve organizando un viaje a estados unidos, tengo una prueba de alemán muy importante la semana entrante, que no sólo definirá mi nota, sino que irá a mi curriculum y TENGO que pasarla. Falta un mes para mi cumpleaños y tengo el nivel de estrés muy elevado. Me cuesta mucho concentrarme y me dolió en el alma hacer este capítulo recién ahora. Y como cereza de pastel, mis padres me enviarán castigada 5 meses a Alemania contra mi voluntad, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.**

**Disculpen los errores que probablemente encontraron. En el siguiente capítulo haré hasta lo imposible por mejorarlos.  
**


	16. Cambios

**Just Feel Better**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Segunda Parte, Capítulo #3**: _Cambios_

_Nada se crea, nada se pierde: Todo se transforma. Y nada es permanente, sólo el cambio. Hay muchas cosas que deben ser modificadas: No para el bien ni para el mal, simplemente deben cambiar._

* * *

**Escena I, Porque somos hombres**

Kaito y Len se encontraron en la salida del hospital. Luego de que Miku saliera del hospital antes que el mismo sol, el día en que le dieron de alta, los acompañantes se habían quedado durmiendo sin ser conscientes de la escapada de la verde.

Desde el día anterior a la noche tampoco hubo rastros del hermano mayor de Miku, ese que estaba "estudiando" en el extranjero. Junto con Miku, Mikuo también se había borrado del panorama.

Ya no había que decir de Luka o Rin, porque ellas tampoco se encontraban ahí. Repentinamente el viernes, ambas regresaron a sus respectivos hogares con la promesa del reencuentro el lunes, en la escuela. Rin se excusó de mucho sueño y Luka tenía problemas familiares. Curioso, ni Len ni Kaito estaban al tanto de una familia relacionada mínimamente con la rosa.

Gackupo tampoco pudo soportar mucho. El jueves por la tarde ya se había marchado en plan depresivo, cayendo en cuenta de que la verdad era de que no era querido ni deseado por la enferma, y suponiendo que el hecho de que Miku esté viva, era alegría suficiente. Por alguna razón, debía dejar del lado la esperanza de que luego de la cirugía, o en algún momento de su vida, la verde comenzaría a quererlo de nuevo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Pero allí se encontraban Kaito y Len, los que siempre se enteraban últimos de todos los sucesos que tenían o no que ver con sus vidas. ¿Acaso por ser hombres tenían menos derecho? Cualquiera de ellos podría guardar un secreto mucho mejor que Miku o Rin. ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso?

¿Será tal vez porque eran hombres?

…¿O tal vez porque se comportaban como bananos?

**Escena II, Informaciones Relevantes**

_"Esta llamada será derivada a un correo de voz después del tono"_

Por enésima vez presionó con rabia el botón rojo del aparato telefónico. El imbécil de Akaito no se dignaba a contestar. _¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?_ Por la mente de Mikuo pasaron muchas imágenes subidas de tono, que normalmente estaban muy cerca de la realidad de su subalterno. Perdido en sus pensamientos, el vibrar del móvil lo trajo a la realidad con una notificación de su agrado. 

_"Llamada entrante de Akaito"_

- _Hola amor, ¿me llamaste?_ – Preguntó el pelirrojo de labios picantes al otro lado de la línea con voz seductora.

- _Como seis veces_ – Respondió Hatsune con voz cansina - _¿Qué haces que no me contestas?_

- _Lo lamento, querido… Sabes que en horarios de oficina me encuentro normalmente indispuesto, pero he modificado mis actividades regulares para llamarte _– Confesó orgulloso de su amabilidad, mientras sonreía a una jovencita sentada en el escritorio de su oficina.

- _Lo supuse, pero ya es hora de que dejes las tonterías, Shion_ – Le espetó rompiendo con el tono dulzón de Akaito – _Tengo algo importante que preguntarte._

- _Si me preguntas sobre soltería temo que por cuestiones de la política del trabajo, tendrás que esperar a la seis para mi respuesta _– Le dijo en tono juguetón, sabiendo que llevaba la paciencia del verde a nuevos límites.

- _Entiende que no me interesa tu vida personal. Ahora, he descubierto la información que vine a buscar… Creo que dentro de poco volveré a Corea. ¿Hay noticias de mi esposa?_

- _Meiko no se ha estado portando muy bien _– Le informó en tono aburrido _–Pero… ¿Por qué no vuelves de inmediato? Al parecer tiene algo importante que decirte._

- _ Volveré cuando tenga que volver, de momento mi estadía es indefinida. _

- _Comprendo, se lo diré a Meiko._

- _Y por cierto, Aka… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

- _Estoy para servirte, cebollita. _

- _Envíame por correo un informe completo de todo lo referente a Ritsu Namine._

Gracias a su hermana, Mikuo por fin logró comprenderlo todo. Ahora entendía el estúpido correo que había escrito su hermana, ahora entendía que su trabajador más dudoso la había engatusado, aún en traje de mujer. Pero Mikuo no podía despedir a Ritsu así como así… Claro que no…

Mikuo Hatsune había planeado una manera mucho más satisfactoria de vengarse.

**Escena III, Más que uno mismo**

La mente y el cuerpo de Rin Kagamine habían sufrido muchos cambios en los últimos meses. Ella ya había sobrevivido a la más oscura soledad, al rechazo, al dolor físico, al abuso y a la agresión verbal, pero eso ya no le parecía nada.

No era nada en comparación a la sola idea de un pequeño alguien creciendo en ella.

Tal vez sea un doctor o un arquitecto. Podría ser una bailarina o una estrella de rock. Sería curioso tener a un poeta o escritor…

A partir de ese día tendría que cuidarse. No por amor a ella misma, sino por amor a él o ella. Porque esa criatura probablemente valga mucho más que su propia madre, aún con menos de un mes de vida. La realidad es que valía más que ella misma.

Pero de alguna forma eso le hacía sentir maripositas en el estómago, mariposas que nada tenían que ver con el bochornoso estado de enamoramiento…

Mariposas que hacían sentir su vientre lleno, y que de alguna bizarra manera le hacían sentir muy bien.

**Escena VI, Un día verde como hoy**

Su sombrero verde de goma espuma sobresalía de la multitud. Y cabe decir que su camiseta no era menos llamativa. "Mi mejor amiga está aquí" recitaba el pedazo de tela con letras vistosas. Su acompañante no se encontraba menos arreglada. Una gorra rosada y la misma remera adornaban el cuerpecito de Miku Hatsune, quien reía con una energía que sólo se aprecia en niños pequeños.

Habían ido a ver el partido de béisbol del equipo de Luka contra el de Miku, y fue declarado empate, resultado que la verde interpretó como una señal divina. Sí, la verde, la misma que despertó a Megurine a las seis de la mañana de un sábado para una supuesta "reunión de paz", que se estaba alargando mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba.

Ya eran casi las tres y no habían hablado palabra alguna sobre los Kagamine, hasta que la rosada detuvo los cabales de Hatsune y se dignó a hablar cosa seria por primera vez en todo ese estúpido día.

- _¿Cuál fue el resultado del test de Kagamine?_

- _¿Cómo sabes que tomó el test?_ – Preguntó ella como si hablara del clima.

- _Pues porque lo quitó de mi bolso. Creí que había quedado claro. _

- _¿Te refieres al de embarazo?_

- _Sí, sé que también tomó uno de inteligencia, pero la verdad ya estoy enterada de que no pudo superar a los primates_ – Contestó la mayor en tono agresivo.

- _Pues si de verdad quieres saber, salió positivo_ – Le contó mientras caminaban, sin mirarle a los ojos.

- _¿Y qué piensa hacer? _

- _No lo sé._

- _¿Abortará?_

- _No hemos hablado de ello._

- _¿Y qué demonios sabes, entonces?_

- _¿Quieres saber lo que sé?_ – Le dijo de sorpresa, parando la caminata y plantándose frente a ella, terriblemente seria –_ Pues bien, sé que Rin necesita a Len, por una puñetera razón que no puedo contarte, y también sé que Len necesita reconciliarse con Rin. No ignoro que lo tuyo con él fue para tratar de olvidar a mi padre, y no creas que no sé que aunque él pretende que no lo sabe… ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Lo sabe! Y también sabe que no funcionó ni por una noche lo tuyo con Len, ¡todos lo saben menos la ignorante de mi amiga! Sé, que Len te usa para darle celos a Rin pero ni siquiera él es consciente de ello. También estoy al tanto de que Rin espera un hijo pero no está segura de quién es el padre y debe contárselo a Len, ¡porque tal vez la criatura sea suya! Pero más importante que todo eso… ¡Sé que soy lesbiana!_

Miku Hatsune jadeaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido, y al mismo tiempo de aflojar las manos en forma de puño y la propia compostura, mientras una sorprendida Luka la observaba con los ojos como platos. Sí, Miku Hatsune sí estaba enterada de algunas cosas.

**Escena V, La sangre no es agua y Hiyama siempre manda**

Kiyoteru aprendía con destreza cada una de las lecciones. Pocos lograban dominar el sistema de códigos de la asociación como él lo recitaba en tan pocas horas, y la mayoría de los novatos lograba un disparo en el blanco luego de varias lecciones, mientras él ya lo había logrado al tercer intento.

En definitiva, la sangre no es agua. Talento como ese no se veía desde hace varios años en el salón de entrenamiento de aquella organización, y tal vez sólo era la determinación del Hiyama Hijo de volver a ver a su favorita, pero lo cierto era que ya todo el edificio se había enterado de que el _otro_ hijo de Hiyama se había unido al clan.

Meiko estaba satisfecha. Se jactaba de que estos avances habían sido exclusivamente por la motivación que suponía ser ella la maestra, pero bien sabía que la sangre de los Hiyama era difícil de ignorar. Y también sabía que era muy probable que en pocas horas, el mismo Hiyama deje de lado el papeleo de oficina para venir a echar un vistazo. ¿Sabría el hombre las verdaderas razones de su hijo?

La castaña había aprendido con los años a nunca subestimar a su jefe, este hombre siempre se las sabía todas.

Pero también sabía que su esposo había maquinado todo esto, sino nunca hubiera sido él quien la mande a hacer de profesora particular. Y esto llamaba su atención, pues hasta donde sus conocimientos llegaban Mikuo no estaba al tanto de la vida personal del supremo.

¿Qué estaba tramando ahora el gordo mafioso?

**Escena VI, Nuevos Amigos**

Definitivamente, Kaito y Len tenían muchas cosas de las que quejarse, y cuando dos "hombres" se sienten miserables, normalmente… Van al bar. Sin embargo y por alguna razón de tres, en un momento Kaito desapareció de la faz del negocio, dejando a Len en la barra, completamente solo.

_-¿Rin?_ – Preguntó la bar tender, examinando con cuidado el rostro del gemelo masculino.

_- Su hermano, en realidad_ – Se excusó evadiendo la mirada penetrante de aquella mujer.  
_  
- Entonces tú eres Len, ¿no es así?_ – Aventuró la mujer de largo cabello gris al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa ante la incomodidad del amarillo.

El joven asintió algo confundido _– ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Tu hermana es amiga mía, me ha contado un par de cosas acerca de ti_ – Le comentó mientras servía un Martini, en respuesta a la petición de su ayudante al otro lado de la barra _– Pero honestamente creí, que de cerca serías más grande. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –_ Indagó Kagamine alzando una ceja.

_- Dime… ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Rinny que ya no se pasa por aquí? –_ Le preguntó, ignorando completamente la duda del rubio.

_- Cosas_ – Respondió con aburrimiento – _"Rinny" ha estado haciendo muchas cosas últimamente._

_- Ah –_ Cortó restándole importancia - _¿Estáis peleados?_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ – Pronunció con algo de sorpresa.

_- Lo veo en tus ojos_ – Contó con naturalidad _– Cuando mi hermano se molesta conmigo pone la misma mirada_ – Dijo con una media sonrisa, luego de beberse de un trago, el Martini que debía ser para otra persona.

_- ¿Y cómo lo solucionan?_ – Curioseó, con confianza en la desconocida.

_- No lo hacemos_ – Contestó una nueva voz, una voz masculina completamente seria – _Normalmente lo dejamos pasar._

_- No deberían hacer eso_ – Criticó Len – _Al hacer silencio, pequeñas cosas se acumulan y forman montañas. Uno debe decirle a su hermano todo lo que piensa._

_- Te crees que sabes mucho de teoría, ¿ehh? –_ Atacó el hermano conocido como Dell - _¿La aplicas?_

_- Debería hacerlo _– Admitió bajando la cabeza - _¡Pero esta vez no ha sido mi culpa! ¡Ella no quiere saber de mí! ¡Ella me odia! ¡Ella es el problema! Ella…Ella… ¿Luka?_

Cuando ambos hermanos estaban por hablar, una cabellera rosa tomó asiento frente a ellos, haciendo uso de la palabra con una decisión y seguridad típicas en su persona.

_-¿Y tal vez no será por algo? ¿No habrás hecho algo que la haya molestado?_ – Le acusó introduciéndose con habilidad en la conversación.

Kagamine se pasó la mano por el cabello en medio de sus cavilaciones. Claro que había hecho muchas cosas que podían haberla hecho rabiar… ¡pero no de esa manera!

_-Tal vez, pero nada que me haya hecho merecer su odio _– Dijo algo herido.

_- Tu hermana no podría odiarte aunque quisiera_ – Le confesó Luka _– Puede que Rin esté medio desquiciada y no se encuentre entre mis personas favoritas, pero no es mala, Len. Ella te quiere mucho, y te necesita._

_- Pues ella no lo demuestra. Al contrario, me odia._

_- ¿Rin te ha mentido antes?_

- Supongo que sí.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios estás tan seguro de que tu hermana te dijo la verdad? 

Len se había quedado en "pause". Esos tres le habían dado un buen manojo de razones que lo hacían ponerse a pensar. Y mientras Len revolvía su vaso, del cual no había bebido un solo trago, Luka, Haku y Dell sonreían con satisfacción.

**Escena VII, Cambiar las Cosas**

_- ¿Le digo a Luka que harán las paces o no?_

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que sería lesbiana, Miku?_

- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver? – Se confundió en medio de la habitación color crema de Kagamine.  
_  
- ¿Crees que pueda serlo luego de tener el bebé?_

- Honestamente, creo que muchas cosas cambiarán luego de ese bebé, pero si es lo que en realidad quieres…

- Lo que quiero es decírselo a Len. Quiero hacérselo saber.

- ¿Lo del bebé?

- Lo de mi orientación.

Miku expulsó aire con resignación_ – Nada te detiene, nada más que tu propia naturaleza. Tú y yo sabemos que no eres de la otra esquina._

- Eso es lo de menos. Debo hacer las paces para poder decírselo.

- Rin, me confundes. Por momentos dices que lo quieres todo con él, luego no puedes ni verle la cara y ahora te propones a contarle una mentira y hacer las paces – Comentó parpadeando despacio – _Honestamente creí que lo mandarías a volar._

- Miku, tú no entiendes. Algo como esto cambiará las cosas.

- Algo como "eso" también puede – Objetó señalando su vientre plano.  
_  
- Le diré lo del bebé más adelante._

- _Si eso es lo que quieres… Mañana nos encontraremos los cuatro en la heladería _– Terminó levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación – _Buenas noches._  
_  
- Oyasumi, Miku…_ - Se despidió para sus adentros antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

_

* * *

_

_Creo que luego de este capítulo cada uno puede sacar sus propias conclusiones, no hay más que decir, pero agradezco los reviews! _

_ En el próximo capítulo los gemelos… ¡Harán las paces! Hay tantas cosas que deben contarse… ¿Qué pasará?_

_Ahh, ya no diré "necesito diez reviews para continuar". Una personita me hizo ver que eso está mal :) Por favor, siéntanse libres._

_Estaba apurada, en serio! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, faltan 10 días para mi cumpleaños, el seis cumpliré quincee! :) Y algo me dice que el cumpleaños de los alguien de por aquí también se acercaa :) _

_Hace mucho que no escribo... ¿Se nota?  
_


	17. La Palabra Más Difícil

**Just Feel Better**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Segunda Parte, Capítulo #4**: _La palabra más difícil_

_Hoy, más que nunca, perdón se ha convertido en la palabra más difícil de pronunciar. Se encuentra en la punta de mi lengua y ha nacido desde el fondo de mi corazón… Pero se me hace imposible sacarla al exterior._

* * *

**Escena I, La única excepción**

Ambas habían dejado la mesa en el tiempo previamente establecido. Desde el umbral del baño de una heladería cualquiera se asomaban dos curiosas cabezas, cuyas cabelleras se teñían de rosa chillón y verde agua, respectivamente.

Se mordían las uñas con impaciencia y cada vez que los objetos de su espionaje reaccionaban de manera curiosa, ambas se miraban con cara de circunstancia. Era extraño como aquella repentina amistad había renacido de las cenizas de una infancia que terminó demasiado pronto.

Años después, aún después de alejarse por tanto tiempo, seguían conociéndose a la perfección. Ese día, Miku estaba especialmente sensitiva, y Luka dejó la seriedad y amargura para más tarde. En ese momento, ni por asomo eran ellas dos la prioridad.

En circunstancias normales, cada una estaría del lado de "su gemelo", y aconsejarían con su vida continuar con la disputa, sea cual sea el objetivo de tensión entre los rubios de rostro similar. Pero esta era una excepción, esta vez debían verse obligadas a dejar sus diferencias y rencores para más tarde.

Porque en ese momento, sostener la mano temblorosa de aquella persona que tantos problemas le había causado era una escena completamente carente de sentido. Pero ahí se encontraban ambas, como adolescentes sobre hormonadas viendo una telenovela en la que no tenían ni voz ni voto, así era la situación de esas dos. Ya habían puesto todo de ellas para llegar a ese momento. El final no dependía de ellas.

Y nadie les aseguraba que consiguieran lo que buscaban. Pero lo curioso, es que de este resultado dependía el renacimiento de una amistad olvidada y llena de polvo.

Si no salían las cosas como esperaban, probablemente sostener la mano de aquella persona, se trate de la única excepción.

**Escena II, Madurar**

Luego de años de ausencia, los ojos azul profundo de Kaito se posaron en alguien que no habían observado en mucho tiempo. Y sus ojos verde esmeralda le correspondieron la inspección a la que estaban siendo sometidos.

Los ojos verdes ya no estaban cargados de odio y rabia, pero los azules tampoco demostraban culpa o arrepentimiento.

¿Habían madurado?

Años pasaron desde el desencuentro que ambos pronunciaban hasta hace poco, orgullosos, como "la última vez que lo vi". ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que hacer ahora, al mirar a través del otro?

No había más de un metro de distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Mikuo fue el primero en dar una señal positiva. Relajó la mirada y torció la boca en lo que podríamos llamar una sonrisa, y la reacción de Kaito fue estirar el brazo.

Hatsune contempló la mano que parecía de porcelana durante unos instantes, hasta que se decidió a estrecharla y reducir las distancias entre ambos en un cálido abrazo.

Después de todo, ¿qué podían hacer ellos dos ahora además de sentirse avergonzados?

En esos tiempos no eran más que un novio algo torpe y un hermano mayor celoso.

Ahora, ambos sabían que Kaito y Miku no eran más que amigos, mientras que Mikuo había ido a una clínica para controlar los problemas de ira.

Era un acto muy humano disculparse, pero perdonarse sería divino.

Ese abrazo aparentaba que las diferencias se habían disipado. Al menos por el momento.

Pero… ¿Se debía esto a la notable madurez, de ambas caras de la moneda, o al hecho de que Kaito y Miku ya no tenían nada que ver?

Pocas personas han logrado ver a través de la mirada llena de confianza de Mikuo Hatsune. Y entre los que lo lograron, no se encontraba su terapeuta, precisamente.

**Escena III, Si eres Feliz.**

Evitaban el encuentro de miradas, pues no sabían exactamente qué decir. Ambos fueron arrastrados hasta ese momento por fuerza mayor, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora se encuentren ahí. O que ahora estaban por su cuenta.

Qué decir… Por dónde empezar…

Había tantas cosas que esos dos ya se habían dicho a lo largo de sus vidas, que no tendrían por qué estar tan nerviosos.

Pero es que de esos helados que estaban esperando, dependía su hermandad. Mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella.

_- Pediste de Banana Split_ – pronunció por lo bajo Len Kagamine, luego de que la mesera se fuera. Aún estaba temeroso de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos celestes de su hermana, pues probablemente el agua en ellos esté fría como un iceberg. Ella estaba enojada. Tenía que estarlo, ¿o no?

_- Tú pediste el de Crema Americana,_ – Le dijo, como si éste no lo supiera, en el mismo tono depresivo – _como siempre._

Pero sus palabras eran tales que ambos tuvieron que levantar la vista y verse la cara.

No se dijeron más en lo que tardó el helado en venir, pero apenas lo hizo, ambos pensaban lo mismo. Extraño.

- ¿_Aún lo recuerdas? _– Preguntó el menor, pero su tono era de asombro.

_- ¿Cómo olvidar?_ – Le dijo ella, atreviéndose a iluminar su rostro con una delicada sonrisa.

Instintivamente cruzaron sus brazos y dieron al otro su helado favorito, al mismo tiempo lamiendo el que les era brindado para luego estallar en carcajadas. Era lindo recordar aquellos tiempos, pues hasta ahora resultaban muy remotos.

_- Increíble como el tiempo sigue su curso, aunque ninguno de los dos estemos de acuerdo_ – Dijo la mayor luego de un momento de silencio, pronunciando lo último casi exclusivamente para sí misma.

_- No por eso el tiempo tiene la culpa de que hayamos cambiado como lo hicimos, Rin._

Ella suspiró.

_- Hay algo que tengo que decirte._

_- Déjame a mí empezar_ – Le imploró la rubia.

_- Dime, hermana_ – Concedió el rubio luego de tragar algo de helado y sonreír a medias. Siempre fue caballeroso.

Quería darte las gracias por algo que nunca había podido contarte – Empezó cabizbaja – _Luego de todos estos años me di cuenta de que la razón por la que escogía todas esas mujeres para ti… Era porque me gustaban._

_- Claro – _Se apresuró el otro –_ Comprendo perfectamente lo que me dices, eran chicas muy buenas._

_- No… No me refiero a eso _– Negó con la cabeza – _Me gustaban… para mí…_ - mintió, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

_- Oh._ – Fue todo lo que el hermano pudo decir.

_- Sí…_

_- Bueno, pues eso no está tan mal… creo… _

_- ¿No?_

_- ¡No!_ – Le animó, fingiendo tranquilidad – _Si a mí me gustan las mujeres, puedo comprender que a mi reflejo, a la persona tan igual y a la vez tan diferente a mí, también le gusten. Es… normal, a su manera. _

_- ¿Entonces no estás molesto?_ – Se aventuró mirándolo a los ojos.

_- Si es una mujer la que te hará feliz… Eso me hará feliz._

Rin no le daba crédito a sus oídos, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias y escuchar la confesión de su hermano.

_- Yo quería decirte que la razón por la que fingí estar con Luka… fue por pendejo y es muy tonta. No me creerías si te lo dijera._

_- Anda, inténtalo. Seguro has hecho en otra ocasión algo peor._

_- Bueno… Fue para darte celos. _

Fue como si el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor. Las pupilas de Rin pasaron de dilatarse bruscamente a volverse dos puntos negros en cuestión de segundos. Se aferró a la mesa como si fuera a caerse. Len se asustó y pensó que era una reacción normal… dentro de los límites.

Rin contuvo el aliento.

_- Pero ahora sé bien que ese sentimiento nunca será correspondido, y si me das una oportunidad para demostrarte que no estoy tan desquiciado como parece, sería muy feliz._

Ella seguía sin emitir sonido. En cambio, gotitas recorrieron su rostro y el helado pasó de su boca al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_- Hermana, ¡¿por qué lloras?_

Al notar la falta de reacción de su gemela, Len miró el suelo, a ver si el helado tenía una araña, o algo que pudiera haber causado aquella reacción.

_- Rin… tu pierna está sangrando…_

En ese momento, lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

_- No iré al hospital…_ - Dijo casi en un susurro.

_- ¿Cómo que… qué?_

_- Es natural…_

_- Rin… ¿Puedes explicarme que está sucediendo?_ – Le preguntó mientras veía que Miku y Luka se entrometían en la escena con la intención de socorrer a una rubia prácticamente muda.

_- Sangrar es natural… si sufres un aborto…_

* * *

Hice este capítulo más corto de lo habitual porque moría por ver sus reacciones. Perdón por el atraso… ¡de nuevo!


	18. Alguien

**Just Feel Better**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Segunda Parte, Capítulo #5**: _Alguien_

_Espero que haya alguien allá afuera. Alguien que me abrace aún cuando le diga que no lo haga. Alguien que no me deje comer ni dormir, mas llorar por él o ella valdría completamente la pena. Alguien… Alguien que quiera envejecer conmigo y cuidar de mí cuando viejo._

* * *

**Escena I, La Cima del Iceberg**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella tarde en la ciudad. Prácticamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o a la usual locura en la que se veían obligados a vivir.

_"Sangrar es natural"_

Len Kagamine nunca sabría si el hijo de Rin era suyo. Aunque no conoció nunca a un joven cercano a la muchacha, en él había muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Aparentemente, había un lado de su gemela que nunca supo reconocer.

Era tan claro como el agua, estuvo toda su vida frente a él y no pudo darse cuenta de ello.

¿O simplemente nunca había _querido_ pensar en ello?

Aunque Rin nunca se lo dijera, el rubio sabía admitir que los dos habían vivido su vida entera en torno a él.

Esos sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos, y en esos días la prioridad era recuperar la confianza de la rubia. Aunque se habían confesado muchas cosas, otros asuntos seguían sin ser nombrados. Ahora se encontraban de vacaciones de invierno, poco faltaba para el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Aún la palabra "regalos" no había atravesado la mente de Len de manera profunda. ¿Qué se suponía que le debía regalar a su hermana? ¿Un condón?

Pero aunque las cosas hayan mejorado entre ellos, no tenían conversaciones de más de diez minutos.

Eso era todo lo que Kagamine podía deducir de su hermana, pero no se daba cuenta de que sólo era la cima del iceberg.

Bajo el agua se encuentra el bloque de hielo en todo su tamaño y esplendor.

A ese rubio confundido le quedaban unas cuantas cosas por saber.

**Escena II, Lazos de Familia I**

- _Padre _– escuchó llamar en el teléfono un joven de rostro color marfil y cabello castaño. El escucha se limitó a gruñir levemente para alertar al hablante de su presencia al otro lado de la línea – _Tengo algo de miedo de confesarle a mi hermana lo que acordamos… Ya sé que ella tampoco le guarda cariño a nuestro padrastro, pero ¿qué hago si no reacciona como yo? ¿y si he esperado demasiado tiempo? Además… hay tantas otras cosas que quiero decirle… Padre, ¿estás ahí?_

Kiyoteru no pudo evitar inmutarse cuando el joven de verde al otro lado de la línea empezó a parlotear. No entendía todo lo que decía puesto que hablaba coreano fluidamente… y además parecía algo alterado. No entendía lo que decía, tal vez sea mejor hacerse pasar por un asistente.

- _Oficina de Artículos de Limpieza japoneses "Ase"_ – pronunció sin demostrar su nerviosismo, simplemente se haría pasar por un asistente encubierto. Después de todo, muchos sabían que para hablar con su padre había algunas trabas.

- _¡Oh!, disculpe, ¿habla usted japonés?_ – Preguntó con la misma fluidez un idioma completamente distinto. Era claramente bilingüe.

- _Sí_ – Se limitó a asentir -_ ¿puedo ayudarlo?_

- _Me gustaría hablar con Hiyama – _Dijo tranquilamente – _Si sabe de lo que hablo._

- _El señor Hiyama no se encuentra en este momento. Soy su hijo, si desea puede dejarme algún recado._

La voz al otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar toser forzosamente.

- _¿Disculpe? Yo soy el único hijo de mi padre –_ Se defendió Mikuo de manera torpe pero comprensible, pues aquella afirmación lo había alarmado.

- _¿Seguro que hablamos del mismo viejo tramposo?_

- _Yo sólo me refiero al peor mentiroso y sucio de la ciudad._

- _Entonces me temo, querido extraño, que debes ser mi hermano_ – Se animó a concluir el castaño de ojos azules.

De golpe, al otro lado de la línea, la comunicación fue anulada.

**Escena III, Virgen**

Miku acababa de retirarse del bar, dejando a Luka y Kaito con los hermanos Haku y Dell.

- _No puedo creer que hayas hecho las paces con Mikuo –_ Comentó luego de terminarse la primera copa, entre el asombro y la incredulidad _- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _– Se atrevió a preguntar ahora en un tono más hostil.

- _No es que me enorgullezca de ello _– Se excusó modestamente_ – Pero luego de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, dejar de lado el pasado ha sido tremendamente raro._

- _¿Quién es Mikuo? – _Curioseó Haku mientras descansaba un rato.

- _Es el hermano mayor de su ex – _Explicó Luka con calma_ – Se enrollaron porque le quitó la virginidad a la chica._

- _¿Y lo hiciste? ¡Esa es la actitud hermano! – _Animó Dell formando en su mano un puño para chocarlo con el del peliazul.

- _¡No! ¡No lo hice! ¡Eso es lo peor de todo!_

- _¿Ah, no? – _Se corrigió el peliplata retirando disimuladamente su mano.

- _¡¿No lo hiciste con Miku? _– Se apresuró la rosa en preguntar.

- _Ni una sola vez._

- _O sea… o sea que tú, Kaito, mi conocido desde hace tantos años, jamás tocaste a Miku._

- _Es lo que acabo de decir – _Ayudó el aludido perdiendo la paciencia.

- _Entonces eres virgen._

La cara de Kaito se tiñó de un rojo pasión que recordaría a cualquiera a su amor pasado, Meiko… Pero todos estaban tan sumidos en sus propias carcajadas que no alcanzaron a darse cuenta.

- _¿Ni siquiera lo has hecho con Meiko, verdad? __– _Le interrogó de nuevo Luka, luego de un rato de puras burlas, y chistes acerca de su sexualidad.

- _Sí… bueno…No… ¡más o menos! – _Se defendió cabizbajo, había perdido la dignidad hace rato. Como consuelo, sabía que mañana estarían demasiado borrachos como para recordarlo.

- _Mira su cara – _Le murmuró Haku a su hermano_ – Pareciera que lo tuviera escrito en la frente… Es más puro que la madre Teresa._

- _Bien… Eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar._

- _¡Tan solo míralo! Parece un bebé… Luka, deberías cambiar eso _– Le aconsejó Dell, evidentemente divertido con la situación.

- _¡Tienes razón! – _Dijo poniéndose de pie casi inmediatamente y amagando quitarse la ropa, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el mismo Kaito.

- _Sabes que estoy esperando a alguien… _- Acusó desviando la vista y murmurando por lo bajo.

- _No sabes si volverá alguna vez… _- Le dijo Megurine con seriedad.

- _Tú tampoco… - _Respondió, aún guardaba la pequeña esperanza de verla otra vez.

Un incómodo silencio envolvió el ambiente, hasta que Dell se atrevió a afirmar.

- _Entonces Mikuo es un hermano celoso._

- _Por alguna razón, esa historia me parece conocida_ – Relacionó Haku con una sonrisa dirigida a su hermano, que terminó en una carcajada entre los fraternos.

**Escena IV, Lazos de Familia II**

La afirmación de su supuesto hermano lo dejó pensando, aún después de tener que cortar bruscamente la extraña conversación.

- _¿De nuevo tildando a las personas de sucias y mentirosas, hermanito?_ – Se aventuró la menor entrando sin ser llamada a la habitación.

- _¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?_

- _Como digas_ – le concedió mirándolo con cara mala, pero luego le dio más importancia al frasquito blanco portador de su medicina.

- _Dame _– Casi exigió el mayor algo nervioso, arrebatándole el frasco y tomando también unas pastillitas.

- _No abuses_ – Le criticó volviendo a tomar el objeto entre sus dedos y acariciarlo con malicia _– Son para evitar los cambios bruscos de estado de ánimo._

- _Pues mejor aún, que me estás poniendo nervioso _– Le criticó, al principio con las cejas fruncidas pero casi al final torciendo la boca en una media sonrisa.

- _Siempre te he puesto nervioso, bro_ – Le acusó en tono divertido.

- _Siempre hemos tenido esta enfermedad, sis_ – Recordó con astucia, a sabiendas de que era completamente cierto.

**Escena V, Secretos Peligrosos y Personas Reservadas**

Tres pelirrojos y una morena heterocroma habían elegido ese día para una reunión de los funcionarios. Existían asuntos pendientes entre los presentes, e incluso Mikuo, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, asistiría mediante comunicación virtual. El punto de encuentro era conocido entre los invitados: Subsuelo tres, pasillo cuatro a la izquierda, la cuarta puerta a la derecha. Esta habitación era mejor conocida como el depósito de marihuana.

Ritsu se las había ingeniado para establecer la comunicación con el de pelo verde hace bastante rato, pero cuando éste empezó a hablar descontroladamente, colocó los auriculares de forma disimulada.

- _Ya estoy al tanto de todo lo que has estado haciendo por aquí _– le informó una vez que el pelirrojo se puso los cascos _– Entre mis planes está delatarte sin compasión y hacerte quedar frente a mi hermana y a todos los demás, como la basura que eres_.

- _Si yo fuera tú pensaría dos veces antes de hacer eso _– le recomendó con calma – _Sé lo que ocultas_ – Pronunció con delicadeza.

- _¿Lo que oculto?_ – Repitió Mikuo con asombro _- ¿Qué es lo que oculto? – _Preguntó en voz alta, pensando en sus padres, su pasado, su esposa, su trabajo, su hermana,_ su hermano… _Sí, tenía unos cuantos secretos.

- _Eso tú lo sabes bien. El punto es que, si me delatas frente a Miku yo cantaré todo lo que sé acerca de tu familia… _

- _Has de ser gilipollas…_

- _He aprendido del mejor._

Antes de que el chantajista chantajeado pudiera objetar algo, Namine desconectó los silenciadores con tranquilidad y convirtió la conversación a una pública. Él, en realidad, sabía muy poco sobre los asuntos privados de Mikuo, pero desde pequeño se dio cuenta de que todos tenemos secretos. Y es útil chantajearlos con ese tipo de trampas. Los presentes, muy inocentes, saludaron, y los esposos verde y roja no pasaron de una mirada cariñosa y un gesto con la mano.

- _¿Qué tema venimos a tratar?_ – Preguntó Ruko de forma informal.

- _Pues a mí me preocupa el nuevo_ – Confesó Akaito – _Al paso que va no tarda en quitarnos el puesto._

- _¿Hay un aprendiz nuevo? –_ Preguntó Mikuo mirando a los presentes.

- _Sí _– Le contestó Meiko con simpleza – _El chico que me asignaste, tonto._

- _¿Cuál chico? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?_

- _De tu hermano…_

- _Debes estar bromeando…_

- _No, en realidad no. Sería muy surrealista que invente a un hermano igual al jefe en sus mejores años, sólo para molestarte. _

- _Pues, ahora que lo recuerdo… -_ Relacionó Mikuo la conversación con la que tuvo anteriormente con un supuesto hermano.

- _Y uno legítimo_ – Le agregó Akaito – El jefe lo reconoce como suyo. Al parecer lo había abandonado por su negocio y hasta ahora no se dignó a regresar.

- ¿Por qué? – Curioseó Ruko en voz alta.

- _No tengo idea_ – Mintió Meiko con una sorpresiva tranquilidad. Ella sabía perfectamente que el regreso de Kiyoteru estaba íntimamente relacionado con la captura de Yuki, pero no tenía por qué mencionarlo.

- _Me gustaría conocer a ese hermano mío_ – Confesó el verde con la mente en otro lado – _Mi padre me ha estado ocultando algo._

- _Tu padre es un hombre reservado_ – Le informó Sakine, como si no lo supieran ya todos los que estaban ahí.

Dando por finalizada la reunión, Mikuo se retiró con unas cuantas cosas en la cabeza. Ahora debía tomar con pinzas el asunto de la familia. Después de todo, le presentaría a su familia biológica a Miku, para de paso conocer a su medio hermano, pero nadie nunca mencionó que debían contarle a la verde a qué se dedicaba el negocio de su progenitor.

* * *

**Escena VI, Backstage -Comentarios- **

_Creo necesario comentar que Rin en lo de ser lesbiana, mintió, ese era su plan, engañar a Len y decirle eso. Creo que hubo malentendidos! Ahh, y gracias por los comentarios. Estoy tratando de volver a actualizar periódicamente, por si no se han dado cuenta (= Me gustaría que los reviews también fueran periódicos, por cierto... No es nada cómico que te pongan en alertas y favoritos y toda la onda y NO SEAN CAPACES DE COMENTAR. Pero bueno. Gracias a los que desde siempre me han apoyado y luego de tanto tiempo siguen siguiendo la historia. Este capítulo lo he escrito a tontas y a locas, estaba emocionada, me agarró la inspiración y mis dedos se divirtieron un rato. ¿Qué les pareció? Rin no ha aparecido, no lo creí necesario._

_Oh, y más secretos curiosos se vienen, tengo un par de ases bajo la manga (=_

**LOS QUIERO!**

**Mon**


	19. Honestidad

**Just Feel Better**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Segunda Parte, Capítulo #6**: _Honestidad_

_El secreto de la vida es la honestidad y el juego limpio. Si puedes simular eso, lo has conseguido. _

**Escena I, Hablando del Rey de… Lo que sea.**

- _¿Saben? Un jefe corriente estaría en estos momentos echándolos de patitas a la calle por hablar sobre él…_ - Les comentó un hombre de grandes proporciones apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Cabello negro y ojos casi en el mismo tono, un traje gris, a lo bien mafia, eran los rasgos que aún destacaban en él a pesar de la poca luz artificial que alumbraba su figura. Los subalternos se miraron entre sí, sin saber bien qué decir, y el viejo le dio una calada con tranquilidad al habano descansando en su mano derecha - _¿Y bien?_

- _Sólo nos preguntábamos que tramas ahora, suegro_… - Le confesó Sakine sin rodeos, mirando al hombre directo a los ojos – _Todo este rollo que has estado tramando los últimos meses no pinta nada bien…_

- _Me gusta la honestidad – _Se defendió entrando por fin al lugar, luego de cerrar la puerta con tanta elegancia que el sonido fue casi imperceptible _- ¿Qué es lo que saben?_

- _Pues que luego de regalar una virgen de esas caras a tu hijo, se la mandaste quitar, y el pobre infeliz vino a recuperarla _– Le contestó Akaito con la misma paz que contagiaba el anciano.

- _Y que ahora, casi por accidente, es parte de la organización y lo estás ascendiendo con velocidad_ – Le descubrió Ruko dando justo en el clavo.

- _También estamos al tanto de que él es tu heredero legítimo_ – Pronunció Mikuo desde kilómetros con algo de envidia mezclada con la rabia _– Pero aún no te has atrevido a establecer contacto directo con él._

Aquel viejo verde, con pinta de excéntrico, empezó a aplaudir de tal forma que parecía un completo desquiciado – _Hoy he aprendido algo nuevo: Resulta que no sois tan idiotas como parece. La información que han recopilado es verídica_ – Desmintió con una ligera sonrisa de admiración - _Los he subestimado, esta vez he sido demasiado obvio._

- _¿Qué demonios estás tramando, Hiyama? –_ Inquirió el de verde en un tono ligeramente irrespetuoso. El comportamiento de ese hombre lo enervaba en ocasiones… demasiado.

- _Si de veras quieren saber –_ Dijo con calma, dándole otra calada al cubano entre sus dedos _– Averígüenlo. _

Todos miraron al Hiyama padre alejarse con ese paso tan particular de él, levantando los talones ligeramente más de lo usual. Como si bailara el vals.

Ninguno decidió echarle más leña al fuego. Nadie se metería en los asuntos de su jefe… ¿verdad? A menos que se trate de tu padre…

Y ese padre haya logrado ponerte los nervios de punta al ocultarte algo que un montón de imbéciles subalternos no ignoraba.

**Escena II, Aléjate**

Figuras similares habían vuelto a convivir como Dios manda, hablando con el otro y todos los chiches… Pero también pusieron reglas. Específicamente, tres reglas: La primera, ninguno se entrometería en la vida amoroso del otro sin previo consentimiento del primero. La segunda dictaba claramente que no podían invadir el cuarto del otro bajo ninguna circunstancia, exceptuando el peligro de muerte. La tercera era la más… importante para Len. Las primeras dos fueron establecidas por su hermana, pero éste gemelo tenía una sola petición para hacer cumplir.

"_Nada de secretos_" Se leía con letras coloridas en la pared de la cocina.

Y justo ahora se encontraba Rin parada frente al dichoso cartel que ella misma había escrito para hacer feliz a su hermano menor. Técnicamente, no le ocultaba nada.

Es decir, trató de compartir anoche con él, y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado para ver algún programa al azar, pero había tanta tensión que a los quince minutos Len se disculpó y excusándose de sueño, prácticamente salió disparado a su cuarto.

Eso fue cosa de tan sólo unas horas atrás, pero la atormentaba de tal manera que le quitaba el sueño. _Insomnio_. Así le llaman ahora al cargo de consciencia.

Rin y Len aún no habían aclarado el asunto del bebé.

Y el susodicho decidió entrar a la famosa cocina accediendo desde la puerta opuesta a la pared. Y encontró allí a una hermana enmudecida, con las manos en las caderas y prácticamente inmóvil que admiraba el cartel.

Sin romper con su mutismo, el rubio fue y se sentó en el suelo a su derecha, acompañándola en su ardua tarea de contemplar el papel. Ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, pero no se giró a mirarlo. Esto produjo un impulso en Len. Simplemente la tomó de la mano y tirando de ella, en el siguiente segundo ella se encontraba sentada a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

- _Tengo que decirte algo_ – Empezó Rin tras un minuto de silencio y una gran bocanada de aire _– Esa noche… Aquella en la que te dije que te odiaba, abusaron de mí._

El corazón de Len dejó bruscamente de latir, luego pareció querer salir de su pecho y empezó a galopar con violencia. No tenía respuesta a eso.

- _Supongo que nunca sabré si el padre de mi hijo resultaría ser uno de esos hombres… O tú…_ - Le confesó apartando la vista y volviendo a mirar la pared – _Pero supongo que ya no importa_ – Se convenció bajando la vista a su vientre plano, vacío… Casi tan vacío como ella misma. Finalizó su monólogo volviendo a fijarse en los cristales azules de su hermano y regalándole algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Len aún no había terminado de asimilar esas palabras cuando una duda apareció en su cabeza. Era una pregunta tonta, sí… Pero tenía que preguntarlo.

- _¿Duele?_

- _¿Qué cosa?_

- _Todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa… ¿Te duele?_

- _No te imaginas cuánto –_ Admitió con voz serena, sincerándose completamente.

Eso Len ya debería saberlo. Fue el causante del dolor en su hermana numerosas ocasiones. Con decir que por su culpa tuvo un aborto involuntario era ejemplo suficiente. Len… le causaba dolor.

Y ese dolor era producido por ni más ni menos que el amor que Len le tenía. Ese amor incondicional, pero también incomprendido, a veces, hasta por el propio rubio.

Len le provocaba dolor. La conclusión era tan simple como eso.

- _Entonces aléjate._

Rin se giró de golpe a enfrentar cara a cara aquél consejo de parte de su hermano. Ella no le daba crédito a sus oídos.

- _Siempre he sido yo el causante de tu dolor… ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas, no te escapas?_

- _¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué me vaya?_

- _Claro que no quiero, me gustaría no tener que pedírtelo, pero me he dado cuenta de que he engañado… y hecho sufrir… a quien más quiero._

- _¿Y qué con lo que yo quiero, entonces?_

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres? – _Le preguntó el hermano, confundido.

- _Pues… aunque probablemente después de lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas no sea bueno pasar tiempo juntos, no quiero. No quiero alejarme. Y aunque quiera, sé que no podría hacerlo. No por mucho tiempo – _Se negó muy decidida.

- _¿No te das cuenta? _– Le preguntó retóricamente_ – Yo… yo te amo. Y eso no es bueno… _- Le dijo luego de un suspiro sonoro_. _

- _Eres tú el que no se da cuenta de que aunque yo… aunque tú y yo no podamos amarnos como quieres, como jugamos a amarnos alguna vez, aunque eso no pueda ser posible… Eso no significa que no podamos amarnos con todo nuestro ser. Además, sabes que nunca me gustaron los chicos buenos_ – Le recordó con una tímida sonrisa para aliviar la tensión.

Len sonrió de lado, tomó con cuidado la mano de su hermana y la sostuvo… Ese apretón fue correspondido. Así, en silencio, todo parecía perfecto.

Podría intentarlo al menos, ¿no? Eso haría feliz a Rin. Intentar amarla de esa forma tan hermosa de la que ella hablaba.

_Eso no significa que no podamos amarnos con todo nuestro ser._

Esas palabras quedarían grabadas en su mente mucho más tiempo del que él esperaba.

_Nunca te ha gustado ningún chico, mejor dicho _– Añadió para sus adentros cuando Rin volvió la vista hasta un familiar cartel y ya no le prestaba atención.

**Escena III, ¿Dulce o Truco?**

- _¿Y bien? –_ Interrogó de forma algo impaciente_ - ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos o no?_

- _No puedo creer lo que me estás proponiendo, Mikuo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? – _Le espetó aún algo atontada luego de la cantidad de información que acababa de recibir de su hermano.

- _Si no apuestas no ganas. Sí, si me haces caso perderás algo, pero conseguirás otra cosa mejor… _

- _No lo sé – _Se cuestionó dubitativa_ - Hacer eso me da, cómo decirlo… miedo._

- _Pues créeme que cuando llegues al destino todo el miedo desaparecerá. No puedo negarte, Miku, que te dolerá un poco, pero luego lo olvidarás. Hacerlo te hará alguien más fuerte, una chica dura, capaz de ponerle batalla a lo que sea, a quien sea… _

- _Y… ¿y qué hacemos si sale mal? Ese podría ser el final de todo. No quiero perderte otra vez, Mikuo._

- _Lo que pasa es que no me entiendes. No se trata del final, sino de un nuevo comienzo. Uno juntos. Además, debo complacerte después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar estos años. No te arrepentirás._

Todo lo que su hermano le había revelado durante la última hora era algo chocante, la verdad. En esos momentos, los mismos ojos verdes veían a la persona que más querían en el mundo. A la persona que más respetaban, adoraban, y a pesar de todo, aún idolatraban. Ahora ella estaba a punto de confiar ciegamente en él, en el mismo muchacho que hace apenas unos años era un cabezota que fumaba todo lo que se pudiera inflamar con un encendedor, y tomaba lo que fuera líquido. Parecía muy diferente ahora, eso sí…

Pero seguía siendo un cabezota. Su hermano mayor cabeza dura y el tipo más testarudo.

Lo que le propuso era descabellado, algo que realmente daría de qué hablar… Pero Mikuo seguía siendo su hermano.

Y ella a él no le negaba nada.

- _Está bien_ – accedió sonriendo levemente _– Dejaré que me lleves a Corea contigo. _

**Escena IV, Tan simple como un pedazo de Pan**

- _Ya lo sabe_ – Se limitó a afirmar con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ciudad. Sus manos reposaban tras su espalda mientras la de una extraña no tan desconocida descansaba sobre su hombro _– Miku ya sabe lo que en realidad pasó con Midori. Mikuo se lo ha dicho todo, y ambos irán a Corea del Norte a conocer a su verdadero padre. _

La delicada mano se limitó a aprisionar con más fuerza el hombro de él. Ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El futuro de los hermanos Hiyama-Hatsune era incierto, tan incierto como la aventura de su esposa con aquél joven espía que había quedado grabado en su memoria con el simple hecho de verlo mirar a su difunta Midori una vez cuando ésta caminaba de su mano.

No, Gakupo no lo supo al instante. Tampoco lo supo luego de ver a un Mikuo recién nacido, que la verdad no se le parecía ni en las cejas.

De hecho, lo supo luego de que Miku, diez años después, se encontraba en su fiesta de cumpleaños y unos hombres se llevaron al hermano sin que alguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

Desde entonces nada era lo mismo. El muchacho estaba distante, algo cambiado. Su promedio había bajado y la cabeza la tenía en cualquier otro lado.

Pero todo explotó cuando murió la madre de los niños.

Fue su propio hijo quien le confesó que nunca llegó a dejar descendencia. Ni él ni su hermana eran hijos suyos.

Y luego se fue. Así, sin más.

Durante mucho tiempo le ocultó la verdad al único recuerdo de su esposa que le quedaba… Miku.

Y luego la historia se repitió.

Ahora asumía que ella lo sabía todo.

No cualquiera guarda todas sus pertenencias en maletas y se larga de un día para otro.

Y, por otra parte, estaba la dueña de esa mano de porcelana descansando sobre el hombro del varón de cabello morado.

¿Y qué con lo que ella sentía? Ella… bueno, ella lo sabía todo. Mikuo, cuando aún era amigo suyo, se lo había dicho antes que a cualquier otro. Pero Gakupo no tenía por qué enterarse de ello. Pero lo que nadie sabía era como se carcomía el cerebro ella, noche y día, pensando en todo lo que le había tocado vivir con el hombre a su lado. Él siempre tan bondadoso, y ella siempre tan traicionera. Le perdonó la infidelidad a su esposa aún después de muerta, con tal de que ésta pudiera descansar en paz.

Ese hombre no era más que un pedazo de pan.

Uno que a mucha gente le gustaba maltratar, pero el mismo pedazo de pan que ni el paso del tiempo conseguía endurecer.

Tan simple como eso.

**Escena V - Backstage -, Comentarios**

_Tengo que decir que estoy empezando a llenar la historia con algo de trama de relleno. Falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su final. Poco a poco las cosas se están resolviendo. ¿Se nota, verdad? Tengo que decir que si me he pasado de cursi esta vez, es **Aléjate de Mí – Camila**, una canción que me está afectando. Justo cuando estaba por escribir una escena de Len y Rin escuché esto, y mi mente dio un giro de esos de 180°. _

_Ah, por cierto, si en algún momento llegaron a malpensar la escena de ¿Dulce o Truco?, les recomiendo un psiquiatra._

_Broma, broma… _

_¡Lo hice a propósito para fastidiarlos!_

_Tal vez el próximo capítulo sea el último, faltan quince días para que me vaya y quiero dejar de torturarlos y hacer mi último acto, el gran final, de una vez._

_¿Creen que me tiraré por un happy ending o terminaré esto bien crack? Me gustaría saberlo!_

_Ah, y sería lindo llegar a los 150 R&R al terminar el último capítulo. Sólo digo. _

_En menos de quince días pondré el punto final… Creo._

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me han estado dejando. En realidad me han ayudado muchísimo, y justo ahora, antes del último capítulo, creo que los necesitaré por última vez... Ánimo, que aunque yo en unos días empiezo, es algo triste ver 52 visitas diarias y tan sólo tres comentarios._

_Nos vemos en cosa de nada (=_

_Ahh, y sería lindo que se pasaran a leer Love is War 2.0, la estoy empezando._


	20. Muy Parecido Al Amor

**Just Feel Better**

Advertencias: Twincest hecho de una forma muy extraña. Me disculpo de antemano por todo el contenido "inapropiado" que puedan encontrar en este fanfic.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Segunda Parte, Gran Final**: _Muy Parecido al Amor_

_A veces no hay segundas oportunidades, no habrá otro momento. Hay veces en las que es ahora o nunca. Hay veces en las que confundimos nuestros propios sentimientos, pues hay muchas formas de amar. Y que una persona no te ame como tú quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su corazón._

**Escena I, De Whisky, Café y el Sentido de Pertenencia**

La punta de su bota derecha golpeaba de manera inquieta el suelo bajo su persona. Sentada en aquél café con su hermano, esperando no a un completo extraño, sino que a dos, como que a veces a una le entra la impaciencia.

Un joven se acercó a tomar el pedido. Con tranquilidad, contrastando con la inquietud de Miku, Mikuo había pedido una taza de café cortado y ella se conformó con un cappuccino, pero cuando un hombre se sentó de improvisto justo frente a ellos y los saludó como si los conociera de toda la vida, la joven de cabello verde ahogó un aullido de sorpresa.

- _¿Profe Hiyama?_

- _¿Lo conoces? – _Le preguntó Mikuo, visiblemente impresionado.

- _Él es… era, mi profesor de canto. ¿Qué hace aquí, señor?_

- _Pues la verdad, querida Miku… Vengo a conocer a mis hermanos._

Un silencio muy incómodo se hizo entre los tres. Miku no tardó en codear al mozo, aún presente, y sugerirle que le eche whisky a su café, pues no le vendría nada mal un traguito.

Luego de observarlo durante un rato, Mikuo no tardó en pedirle que multiplique la orden por dos.

- _Profesor… eh, Kiyoteru, ¿es por tu… o debería decir, nuestro padre, que has vuelto aquí? –_ Le preguntó la de pelo verde, recordando que su nuevo hermano se había ido del colegio hace algún tiempo, de improvisto.

- _La verdad no. Eh, luego de lo de enterarme del rollo de papá con… bueno, con su madre, me fui de casa. No podía mirarlo a la cara por lo que le hizo a mi madre, ni tampoco a ella por perdonárselo. _

Ambos hermanos se miraron y luego volvieron su vista a él, dispuestos a seguir escuchando su versión de la historia.

- _Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste volver?_

Cuando el castaño se encontraba a punto de responder, fue pisado de manera brutal por unos zapatos de cuero negros bajo la mesa. Con ese pisotón, le fue imposible no recordar que tenía que mantenerse al margen y no revelar nada sobre la organización de Hiyama, dato que habían acordado ocultarle a Miku como una forma de protegerla de los posibles prejuicios hacia el hombre que era su padre_. _

- _La verdad es que yo… Bueno… esto… _

- _¡Hiyama Kiyoteru!_

Desde el otro lado de la cafetería se encontraban tres figuras mirando directamente hacia las otras tres. Bueno, en realidad las primeras se aproximaban más a la cifra del dos, puesto que una de ellas había salido disparada al encuentro de su "tío".

Un calor agradable recorrió el cuerpo de Yuki al sentirse a sí misma entre los brazos de Kiyoteru. En un abrazo así, tan inocente y puro, podría parecer que se escondía el más fogoso de los pecados. Mikuo no sabía qué pensar hasta que el hombre que desde hace unos años empezó a ejercer el rol de padre en su vida, se paró frente a ellos.

- _Ganamos_ – Le explicó a Mikuo con calma, como si éste supiera de lo que estaban hablando – _Le quitamos al ex esposo de Karin a Yuki. Mamá, Kiyoteru y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarla a partir de ahora._

El joven de cabello castaño despegó la vista y tardó un poco en comprender de lo que estaban hablando, pero lo hizo.

- _Así es_ – le explicó a Miku algo nervioso, tratando de no demostrar que mentía descaradamente – _Luego de que mi hermana falleciera me encargaron cuidar de Yuu, pero luego su padre nos demandó y nos metimos en un lío gordo…_ - Kiyoteru veía por primera vez a su padre luego de años, pero el tiempo que permaneció sin su niña le parecieron siglos. Ésta era la razón por la cual, a pesar de no tener la más pálida idea del motivo de la presencia de Yuki ahí, no le importaba en absoluto. Ya se lo contarían después.

Además, aún tenía cuentas que arreglar con su padre.

Pero Miku, que en realidad era quien tenía que estar escuchando y tragándose cada una de las mentiras que sus parientes estaban cocinando, miraba con fijación a la última figura. Una figura que hasta hace unos segundos había permanecido cruzada de brazos. Y esa figura se trataba de Ritsu. Había venido para acompañar a su jefe con la misión de guardaespaldas, pero su objetivo se le olvidó en cuanto notó que era minuciosamente analizado por un par de ojos verdes.

El hermano del medio, Mikuo, fue el primero en darse cuenta de este hecho. Con todo el ajetreo del viaje, había olvidado enteramente la amenaza que suponía un Ritsu de lealtad dudosa rondando por ahí.

La única joven del grupo se levantó con calma, captando inmediatamente la atención de todos, incluido su padre, y fue al encuentro de él, de Ritsu. De su Ritsu.

- _Como mencione la empresa le corto los huevos_ – Amenazó Mikuo por lo bajo, consciente de que cualquier intento de evitar el contacto entre esos dos sería en vano.

**Escena II, Imprevistos**

_"…Así que me atrevería a decir que, de alguna manera, ahora estamos… bien._

_Escríbeme lo más pronto posible, ya te extraño._

_Tu Rin"_

Envió el mensaje luego de un tremendo suspiro de cansancio.

- _¿Qué haces?_ – Le preguntó su hermano de improvisto, sentándose sobre la mesa de escritorio frente a ella como quien no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

- _Le enviaba un correo a Miku _– Contó la rubia sin despegar la vista del monitor – _Me pregunto en qué andará metida ahora…_

- _Supongo que estará conociendo a su padre biológico_ – imaginó encogiéndose de hombros – _Seguro que estará bien. Gakupo andará más preocupado que ella misma._

- _Eso espero_ – Le confesó apagando por fin el aparato, para dar un leve giro con la silla móvil y mirar a su hermano por primera vez, desde que entró a la sala. Se encontró con una mirada divertida de su parte, casi burlona. Conocía esa mirada. _Esa era SU mirada_. Una mirada que no auguraba algo bueno bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- _¿Qué miras, feo?_ – Le preguntó haciéndose la desentendida. Claramente tramaba algo.

- _Es que… quiero presentarte a alguien…_ - Le dijo ampliando su sonrisa – _Es muy bonita._

El rostro de Rin inmediatamente se oscureció al escuchar tal ocurrencia.

- _¿Qué sucede?_ – Le preguntó casi al instante, borrando aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- _Es que… Len_ – Trató de empezar, sin saber bien cómo expresarse.

- _¿Acaso no quieres conocerla? Ella es hermosa, confía en mí, Rin._

- _No_ – Le rechazó de manera seca – _Te dije que te quería fuera de mi vida amorosa. Principalmente, porque ni siquiera tengo una._

- _Yo sólo quería…_

- _Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente clara al respecto _– Le dijo de forma muy seria – _No te metas_ – Pronunció despacio, alzando levemente el tono de voz.

- _Bien _– Aceptó sin muchas ganas – _Perdóname por querer ayudarte –_ Se disculpó desviando la mirada.

- _Eh, no te cortes_ – Le pidió tomando su mano casi sin darse cuenta – _Mejor que nadie sé que nunca funciona. Por experiencia, ¿recuerdas?_

Aquella mirada que le dedicó el menor congeló a Rin por unos instantes. Sentir esa mirada sobre ella de verdad le dolía. Meses atrás, sentir la mirada de amor de Len sobre ella habría logrado que la rubia se le tirase en seco, porque ella también lo adoraba. Pero ahora estaban en otras circunstancias, la Kagamine mayor había madurado, y decidido que no se lo haría saber. A escasas horas de cumplir los diecisiete años no se encontraba entre sus planes tirarse a su hermano. Tampoco figuraba en su plan de vida ya.

No era sano, no era normal…

_Rin no iba a permitirlo._

- _Lenny, ¿me harías un favor? – _le preguntó de forma abrupta.

- _Claro _– Aceptó de inmediato, aún después del dolor que le proporcionó la actitud fría de su hermana hacia su persona.

- _Acompáñame a la iglesia esta noche…_

**Escena III, Podría ser Peor**

- _Hum _– se limitó a soltar una vez que la verdadera explicación por parte de su preciado Ritsu acabó_ – Bueno… podría ser peor – _Soltó como si hablara del clima.

- _No… ¿O sea que no estás enojada? – _Le preguntó Kiyoteru algo atónito.

- _¿Ni traumatizada? – _Preguntó su padre pasando una mano por su cabello, o lo que quedaba de él.

- _¿Ni te sientes traicionada? - _Adivinó Mikuo tratando de dar con los pensamientos de su hermana.

Una vez que Miku y Ritsu se encontraron no había nada que los demás pudieran hacer al respecto. Ella simplemente le pidió que le diga que había estado haciendo aquí. Luego, una cosa vino tras otra y… Bueno. La verdad salió a la luz.

- _Hum… –_ Volvió a decir hundida en cavilaciones, y luego de unos instantes agregó _– No._

- _Pues bienvenida a la familia entonces_ – Pronunció el Hiyama mayor con orgullo – _Eres hija única._

- _Gracias. ¿Me disculpan?_ – Preguntó por cortesía – _Esta… Bueno, éste y yo tenemos que hablar._

Pero Miku Hatsune no prestaba a sus nuevos familiares la atención que demandaban… Sus pensamientos giraban únicamente alrededor de cierta cabeza rojiza. Su hermano se sentía en aquellos momentos completamente ignorado. La de verde había pasado de su existencia al igual que la de los otros, y como Kiyoteru no soltaba a su "hija" ni de coña, lo único que Mikuo y el Hiyama mayor podían hacer era dirigirse miradas incómodas de a ratos.

Miku optó por llevarse a Ritsu a la calle, lo más lejos posible hasta perderse de la vista de la niña y los hombres, lo que dio lugar a una discusión entre padre e hijo, una que llevaba mucho tiempo pendiente.

- _Así que tú te la llevaste_ – Concluyó soltando a la niña Kaai y levantándose del suelo para enfrentarlo a los ojos – _Tal como la trajiste, esperaste que me encariñara y luego te la robaste de un golpe y sin pensarlo. ¿Sabes, papá? A veces puedes ser un ser humano muy cruel._

- _A veces debo serlo_ – Admitió el hombre mirando al suelo mientras los ojos verdes de Mikuo se posaban fijamente en él – _Lo hice para tenerte de vuelta. Mamá y yo te extrañamos mucho, y deseábamos que volvieras como sea. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí – _Se entregó de manera pasiva_ – Pero no sigas huyendo de tu madre._

- _No puedo perdonarlos por haber hecho eso, de la misma manera en la que no pude perdonarte por traicionar a mamá. Tú… tú no tienes límites. No quería decírtelo frente a tu hija, pero creo que mi hermano Mikuo tiene la edad suficiente para juzgarte bien. Siempre hiciste lo que se te antojaba sólo porque podías. Te burlaste de cientos y saliste siempre con la tuya, pero la verdad es que…_

- _Hiyama Kiyoteru _– Le llamó una vocecita a escasos centímetros del suelo.

- _Espera Yuki_ – Le cortó sin prestarle atención – _La verdad es que tú eres un… _

- _Hiyama Kiyoteru, basta…_

- _Que esperes, Yu… Tú eres alguien sin corazón._

- _¡Basta!_ – Chilló la niña golpeando al castaño _- ¡Cállate!_

- _Yuki… ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?_

La niña encontró sus ojos miel con los cristales azules de su maestro – _Mira _– Le dijo señalando el rostro del hombre mayor – _Lo lastimas…_

**Escena IV, De Rodillas**

Se encontraba de rodillas junto a ella, en el último lugar sobre la faz de la tierra en donde esperaría uno estar con Rin. Aún no asimilaba que a alguien como ella se le ocurra ir a la iglesia con alguien como él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podía pisar el suelo de ese lugar. Siendo sinceros, ni lo entendía bien, pues desde los trece había dejado olímpicamente los domingos "de fiesta", como le decían sus padres, para otros más devotos.

Len Kagamine no se sentía capaz de levantar la cabeza. La verdad es que aunque nunca fue muy creyente, y asistía por obligación, ahora no podía mirar a la imagen de Él sin bajar la cabeza casi al instante. Tal vez no era digno. Luego de los trece, su consciencia le dijo que abandonara el templo. Tal vez nunca fue digno.

Simplemente asqueroso estar allí junto a personas mucho mejores que él. Se sentía como mierda… Pero sólo porque sabía que en el fondo, lo era.

Y, sólo años después, se volvió a encontrar a sí mismo, una vez más, de rodillas y junto a ella. No tenía idea de lo que pensaba su gemela ahora, pero él no rezaba. Lo había olvidado.

Sólo reflexionaba. Pensaba sobre muchas cosas, su mente divagaba… Se iba hasta los confines del mundo para luego centrarse en la persona a su lado.

La persona que amaba, y eso no cambiaría nuca.

_"Muchos se aman, pocos saben amar."_

Por alguna razón esa cita llegó a su mente.

¿Y qué tal si él no sabía amar? ¿Si no sabía amarla?

Sus dudas se despejaron, era claro como el agua que algo en él no funcionaba. Vivía con la idea de que la haría feliz haciéndola suya. Pero la misma Rin le dio a entender que siendo suya, no sería feliz.

- _Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? _– Preguntó por lo bajo casi sin darse cuenta. Su hermana le hizo caso omiso, y por su mente pasó fugazmente la idea de que la pregunta tal vez no era para su hermana… Sino para Él.

Él, que según dicen, nos creó a todos por una razón. Len concluyó rápidamente que la única razón de su existencia era amar a su hermana, siendo o no eso lo que quería aquél Dios.

_¿Pero hacerla suya realmente era la única manera de amarla?_

Su corazón dio un vuelco al plantearse aquella pregunta. ¿Había acaso otra forma de amar? Si la había, era una prioridad aprenderla.

Giró la cabeza levemente y se encontró con su reflejo con los ojos cerrados y la cara entre las manos. No parecía llorar ni estar rezando, pues su respiración era siempre uniforme. Casi parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

Ese amor eterno que le tenía debía ser canalizado de alguna forma. No iba a alejarse de ella, pero había entendido ya que la solución tampoco era acercarse con oscuras intenciones.

_Porque este amor eterno era una bendición. Duraría para siempre, y lo soportaría todo. Siempre lo supo._

Y… y tal vez Dios sí lo mandó a él para hacer a Rin feliz.

Sólo que no era de la manera que él pensaba.

El reloj de pared marcó las doce en aquella capilla. Rin levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia su hermano, que también se percató de esto, y sonrió.

- _Feliz cumpleaños, Len _– Le felicitó –_ Levántate para que pueda darte un abrazo._

Éste obedeció y recibió un cálido abrazo de su parte. Le correspondió durante unos momentos y luego se apartó lentamente.

Un beso en la mejilla de su hermana fue posado por los labios del rubio – _Feliz cumpleaños, Rin_ – Dijo con suavidad.

Hoy era un nuevo día. Uno en el que se prometió firmemente continuar con el sueño que acababa de nacer en él, ese sueño de aprender a amar.

_Porque este amor eterno era una bendición. Duraría para siempre, y lo soportaría todo. Siempre lo supo._

Se retiraron ambos rubios con tranquilidad caminando de la mano por las desoladas calles. Atrás, dejaban a una capilla que marcó notablemente a uno de ellos. Uno que ahora, simplemente, _se sentía mejor. _

**Escena V, Como si nada hubiese pasado.**

- _Sí… Estoy aquí. Lo sé. Perdón Kaito… Sí. No, no sé qué día es hoy. ¡¿QUÉ? No, mentira. Sí. Adiós._

Ritsu la miraba hablar por teléfono. Seguía exactamente igual a cuando la había dejado, solo que… estaba diferente. De alguna forma y por alguna razón que él no había averiguado aún, ella no parecía interesarse mucho en la relación que ellos habían tenido, en la razón por la cual él no dijo nada o en el beso que se dieron. Ella simplemente hacía como si nada hubiese pasado.

- _¿Qué día es hoy?_ – Le preguntó Ritsu sin inmutarse mientras caminaban, y la peliverde ya se encontraba marcando otro número.

- _Hoy es el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Rin y Len, ¿los recuerdas?_

- _Ah, sí. Los rubios peleoneros, ¿verdad?_

- _Ahá_ – Asintió sin mirarle y colocando el teléfono de nuevo al oído.

- _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_ – Chilló en medio de una –hasta hace cinco segundos- calmada madrugada – _¡Siiiiiii! ¡Pásame con Len! ¡FELICIDADES LEEEN! Lamento no poder estar ahí. Sí. ¿Sabes qué?... ¡Deberían venir a conocerlos! Oh, no. ¿Pero no te espantes eh? Sí, te sorprenderás de ver a mi hermano, es un trozo de pan. No… No ese, el otro. De acuerdo, nos vemos en la estación a la tarde. Adiós._

La de verde colgó y siguió caminando sin nada que informar al de rojo a su lado.

- _¿Van a venir?_ – Se dignó a preguntar muerto de curiosidad.

- _Ah, sí. Vendrán en la tarde para conocer a mi familia biológica. ¿Me acompañas al mercado? Es que debo comprar una torta_ – Le informó por fin tirando de su brazo en dirección a uno de esos negocios 24|7.

En otro rincón de este inmenso mundo dos hermanos se encontraban haciendo los preparativos para el viaje. Cada tanto se miraban y sonreían. Ambos se sentían… en paz. Sí, era algo extraño. Era… era como si nada hubiese pasado… ¿o no?

- _Increíble que desperdiciemos cuatro horas de nuestro cumpleaños viajando en tren_ – Se puso a pensar Kagamine Rin _– Pero aún más increíble es que Kaito haya decidido ir con nosotros._

- _Pues en realidad, aunque vaya con nosotros, no creo que vaya "por" nosotros –_ puntualizó el rubio.

- _Probablemente – _le dio la razón_ – Aunque ese ya es su problema. Prefiero no meterme en sus cosas._

- _Estoy de acuerdo._

Se sentía raro no estar todo el tiempo peleando. No pelear sin motivo, claro, pero se sentían aún más extraños al encontrarse en una situación donde una pelea normalmente solucionaba las cosas.

- _¿Volveremos el jueves, verdad?_ – Le preguntó el menor a punto de comprar los boletos.

- _Tal vez no debamos comprar los boletos sin llegar al lugar. ¿Y si queremos quedarnos más tiempo?_

- _¿Y si queremos irnos antes? No tendremos excusa para zafarnos de una familia que probablemente esté compuesta en su mayoría por enfermos mentales._

- _No lo sé_ – Suspiró Rin mirando en la distancia – _Haz lo que quieras._

Len dudó un segundo, pero tuvo que resignarse y hacer lo que todo caballero haría – _Está bien, no compraremos los boletos_ – cedió con tranquilidad.

- _¿Qué? No, espera… Mejor cómpralos._

- _No, tienes razón… Deberíamos darle una oportunidad a la familia._

- _¡No! ¿Y si nos equivocamos?_

- _Dios_ – exclamó Kaito empujando a Len sin demasiada fuerza – _Deme tres boletos para el domingo. Es más que suficiente, ¿verdad?_ – Los gemelo se miraron y asintieron levemente – _Es que parecen unos novios_ – Se excusó tomando los boletos, pagando y dirigiéndose sin esperarlos hacia el vagón al cual debían abordar.

Bueno, ahora que se lo pensaban, no era como si nada hubiese pasado. A partir de este cumpleaños número diecisiete, las cosas serían… diferentes.

- _Bah, no le hagas caso –_ Le aconsejó a su hermana, percibiendo en ella cierto nerviosismo – _Es que está tan desesperado por ver a su novia que tiene visiones._

**Escena VI, Saber Amar (Final)**

- _¡Kaito!_ – Le recibió con un abrazo de intenciones dudosas su ex cuñado _- ¿Qué tal el viaje? –_ Preguntó por cortesía.

- _Pues… no ha estado tan mal_ – Le comentó con aburrimiento – Eh_, ¿sabes? Quiero buscar a una persona, así que espero no te moleste que luego de la fiesta salga por mi cuenta._

- _No hay problema –_ Le permitió sonriendo levemente _– Sería bueno que me avises si puedo ayudarte._

- _Pues… Vale. Yo te aviso más tarde _– Aceptó regalándole una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento. Aún sentía algo raro en su estómago cuando Mikuo se portaba amable con él.

- _¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! _– Recordó aplaudiendo con demasiada energía _– Quiero presentarte a alguien._

De un tirón Mikuo pareció traer de la nada una delicada mano que parecía hecha de porcelana. Uñas rojas perfectamente pintadas hacían de esta mano un objeto de atención, pero lo que en realidad había capturado la concentración del peliazul fue la poseedora de aquellas manos. Ella era…

- _Tú…_ - Fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar.

- _Quiero presentarte a mi esposa, Meiko Sakine de Hatsune –_ Le presentó tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla como si de un trofeo se tratase.

Nadie dijo nada. Miku y los gemelos junto a Yuki estaban muy ocupados armando un escándalo al intentar encender las velas sin incendiar la casa para preocuparse por la escena que envolvía a esos tres. Fue Ritsu el único que alcanzó a presenciar aquella imagen, quedando ésta para siempre en su memoria.

Ritsu conocía a Meiko. Había crecido con ella y sabía que si no se desligaba de Mikuo era por conveniencia. La empresa a la que le dedicó su vida la removería de su cargo sin compasión. Era por esa razón que se dejó manosear frente a Shion por el hombre que llamaba su esposo.

Y Kaito… Kaito la quería a pesar de todo. Pero era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para él verla por vez primera luego de tanto tiempo y estando ella en brazos de otro… Y no cualquier otro. En brazos de Mikuo Hatsune.

Mikuo Hatsune… no era de fiar. Mikuo Hatsune no hacía las cosas porque sí. Mikuo Hatsune no acariciaba a su esposa a menos que sea por conveniencia, y en esos instantes, mientras saboreaba el delgado cuello de la castaña, Ritsu Namine pudo advertir un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Tal vez lo esté haciendo por venganza, o simplemente por diversión.

- _¿Estás con Meiko y no me lo dijiste? – _Le preguntó Miku poniéndose en silencio al lado de Kaito, y de manera imperceptible para todos los demás, la de verde tomó su mano.

- _Soy su esposa_ – Le informó Meiko mirando de reojo a un esposo repentinamente cariñoso, que se cortó al escuchar la voz de su hermanita pillándolo en aquella situación. Meiko se felicitó mentalmente, había dado en el clavo.

La escena pasó a ser vista por todos en la sala –_ Ah _– fue todo lo que salió de su boca antes de girarse a mirar a los gemelos y levantar el encendedor en su mano derecha – _¡Lo tengo! ¡Vamos a cantar!_

Había sido muy inmaduro de parte de Mikuo ocultarle semejante noticia a su hermana hasta ese instante. ¿El motivo? La verdad es que ni él mismo estaba seguro. Tal vez fue por vergüenza, por el miedo a ser desaprobado, o tal vez, sólo tal vez… Mikuo tenía intenciones más oscuras.

_Que los cumplas feliz…_

Desperdició el tiempo y si se hubiera enterado de otra manera, tal vez Miku no habría tenido la misma reacción. Pero Mikuo había actuado de manera vengativa, egoísta y primitiva.

_Que los cumplas feliz…_

Mikuo había hallado la manera de lastimar a Kaito. Kaito, el mismo que había enseñado a Miku a amar. Ni más ni menos que su primer amor y alguien a quien ella amaba.

_En su día dichoso…_

Y aunque ella ya no lo ame como antes, eso no significaba que no lo ame con todo su corazón. De la misma manera funcionaba la relación de Rin y Len. Aunque no se proclamen unidos de manera carnal, se pertenecían de una manera mucho más profunda. Y como Kiyoteru, harían lo imposible, desafiarían a quien sea e irían hasta el fin del mundo por el otro.

_Que los cumplas feliz…_

Porque eso es lo que hacen aquellos que se aman. Amigos, hermanos, padres, compañeros, amantes, completos desconocidos… Porque aunque haya diferentes maneras de amarse, hay sólo una forma de entregarle a otra persona tu corazón.

_Porque el amor eterno es una bendición. Dura para siempre, y lo soporta todo. Siempre lo supimos. Estaba escrito en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón._

_Fin._

**_Comentario Final._**

_Creo que crecí como persona a lo largo de esta historia. Y sí, tal vez haya divagado un poco y pasado de una cosa a otra. Perdonen, es que simplemente quería llegar a este punto. Me alegro mucho de haber terminado, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un último comentario antes de cerrar la ventana. Me harían muy feliz, ¿saben? _

_Gracias por seguir esta historia todo este tiempo. En serio. He pasado por mucho y esta historia creo que la recordaré hasta la tumba. Yo misma me he marcado con cada una de estas palabras. Espero que también haya ayudado a alguien con esta historia. Y si no, espero al menos haber logrado entretenerlos._

_Existe la posibilidad de que en algún futuro próximo escriba el epílogo. _

_Si es que… eso les hace sentir mejor. Porque al fin, luego de tantos meses, al terminar esta historia…_

_Me siento mejor._

**_Just feel Better._**


End file.
